Andrei
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Pilar y Azul tienen un accidente con un chico, Pilar se interesa por este muchacho y él parece corresponder, pues son el uno para el otro, esto hace q se provoquen celos en Paco. Pero Andrei oculta algo muy grave.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer...

**Ok oK... la misma cantaleta de siempre... los combo niños no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores, Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle... solo Andrei es de mi propiedad...**

Hola, es un placer nuevamente estar con ustedes en esta nueva historia que tal vez sea algo diferente a lo que originalmente escribo, les agradecería un comentario en esta nueva historia, ya que un review inyecta energìa a mis neuronas, y por supuesto, está abierto el buzón de quejas y sugerencias, solo les suplico no dejar una bomba en ella... espero que les guste esta historia q apenas comienza, pero espero que no sea tan larga, cuando mucho seran unos 2 o tres capitulos ( espero ). Este inicio esta un poco aburrido, pero de aqui parte la historia... cuidense mucho.

Enigma_X

* * *

**Andrei**

_**Capitulo 1.- ¿Un accidente?**_

Era una hermosa tarde caminando por el parque de Nova Nizza… el día era bastante calurosos y a Azul y a mi se nos antojó ir a comer un helado y pasar la tarde relajadas para al día siguiente ir a practicar por la mañana con el maestre Grinto… yo estaba molesta…

-¿Por qué?...

-¿te parece poco tener q levantarte temprano para ir a practicar capoeira? ¡El domingo es para dormir! No para levantarte a las 6 de la mañana para ir a practicar….

- pero es necesario para poder continuar con las enseñanzas del maestre Grinto…

- lo sé Azul, pero yo preferiría dormir una o dos horas mas… toda la semana nos la pasa…

-¡ CUIDA….!

*/*/*

– bueno, no pude terminar esa frase… y Pilar tampoco. Un chico venia corriendo y chocó contra Pilar y su helado… era un chico guapo, moreno claro de ojos color miel, traía una chamarra de piel negra y una gorra negra q se le cayó dejando ver una cabello chino largo con destellos dorados, al puro estilo de David Bisbal. El chico se detuvo para intentar ayudar a Pilar pero unas personas vestidas de blanco iban detrás de él… él solo alcanzó a decir… -" lo siento"… y salió corriendo…. Pilar quedó en el suelo toda manchada de verde con púrpura por el helado que estaba degustando… ¿adivinen de que sabor era el helado?... no se esfuercen demasiado….

*/*/*

- ¡Mi helado de Pistache con Frambuesa!... decía mientras estaba sentada en el suelo con mas de medio litro de helado en su ropa…

- ¿estás bien, Pilar?-

- ¿estoy bien?...¿estoy bien?, ¿tu estarías bien si te tiraran tu helado favorito sobre tu ropa favorita?- me dice un poco enfadada….- ¡por supuesto q no estoy bien!... ¡ese chico me estropeó el día…!

- si, pero mira, se le cayò su gorra- le digo mientras la levanto del suelo y la guardo en mi bolsa…- ven, dame la mano, déjame ayudarte a levantarte…- le digo, pero al tomar su mano y tratar de ayudarla, ésta se me resbala y cae de sentón nuevamente…

- ¡BUUAAA!- exclama Pilar como una bebé….

- ¿me permites ayudarte?- escuchamos una voz detrás de mi, yo me volteo y veo al chico q tiró a Pilar hace un momento con una amplia sonrisa y ofreciendo su mano a Pilar para levantarse… Pilar se calla y mira al chico… un poco sorprendida de verlo ahí si hace tan solo unos segundos el chico salió disparado huyendo de los hombres de blanco…ella toma la mano del chico q le esta ofreciendo un poco de su ayuda… y él la toma con firmeza…

- en ese momento, tengo q admitirlo, los ojos de ese chico eran geniales, hermosos… denotaban una paz y tranquilidad q hizo q mi molestia se fuera de repente… todo enojo en ese momento se esfumó y al apretar su mano sentí algo extraño… no sé cuanto tiempo pasó mientras nos mirábamos mutuamente… pero creo q pasaron varios minutos..

*/*/*

- sólo fueron algunos segundos, Pilar

- como sea, Azul, yo sentí que fueron varios minutos…

- está bien… esta bien… fueron varios minutos (segundos)… prosigue

- ¿Qué?

- Que continúes con el relato….

- ¡ah!, bueno… sigo… el chico me preguntó…

*/*/*

- ¿Me permites ayudarte?

- Eh… claro… gracias…

- Lamento mucho haber ocasionado este percance… ¿podría usted perdonarme por haber provocado tan terrible desgracia sobre usted?... me dijo con una dulce y melodiosa voz…

*/*/*

- ¡Ay pilar!, ¡no exageres!...

- ¡Tu sabes q es cierto Azul!….

- bueno, sí pero no es para tanto, el dijo…

*/*/*

- ¿me permites ayudarte?

- eh... claro… gracias…

- lamento haber ocasionado todo esto… ¿podrías perdonarme?

- bueno si puedes hacer algo con respecto a esto…- le dice Pilar al enseñar q está toda manchada de helado…

- bueno si quieres te puedo comprar algo de ropa y reponer tu helado si gustas…

-¿en serio? – le dice con ojitos brillosos

-Pilaar – le digo como diciendo… "ten cuidado, no te pases"

- gracias, pero me conformo con el helado…

- por supuesto, ¡vamos, yo invito!….- nos dice el chico…

*/*/*

-oye, Azul... ¿quien estaba contando la historia?

- está bien Pilar, pero cuéntala como es…

- OOOk…. Bueno… nos fuimos con ese guapísimo chico… caminando por el parque hasta la heladería….

*/*/*

- lamento haberte tirado tu helado encima… es q estaba… huyendo de mis captores…

-¿captores? -decimos las dos intrigadas…

- si, lo q sucede es que me tenían atrapado dentro de mi casa y no me dejan salir casi nunca, es como si fueran mis captores… - nos dice mientras camina con las manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón… llegamos hasta la heladería y pide los helados…

- tres rascacielos tamaño gigante por favor…

-¿rascacielos?- decimos las dos...

- oye, nosotros solo pedimos un helado triple…- le dice Azul

- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes…

- ¿de que sabores los quieren?- nos pregunta la empleada…

- el mio de pistache con frambuesa, tamarindo, chamoy, uva y mango espolvoreado con chile piquín….- ya saben quien pidió eso…

- si, Azul, pero no me interrumpas...

- está bien, Pilar, pero.. continúa...

- bueno el chico alabó mi combinación de sabores...

- Pilar... dijiste que no ibas a exagerar...

- ¡si no exagero...!

- mejor yo le sigo...

*/*/*

- ¿oye? ¡Que sabores tan geniales!- dice el chico…-¿ puedo pedir uno igual?...- creo q no puedo describir mi cara de asombro, puesto q no tenía un espejo a la mano para verme, al escuchar q el chico pedía uno igual… yo solo pensaba en que mi gastritis empeoraría con el chile piquín…- yo solo me conformo con un helado doble de chocolate con fresa…- así, nos sentamos en el parque mientras los 3 platicamos sentados bajo un árbol…

- oye, no eres de aquí,¿verdad?, no te me haces conocido…- pregunta Pilar…

- asi es, no soy de aquí, vengo de un lugar lejano, buscando algo q dicen q puede encontrarse en este lugar….

- ¿en verdad?, ¿ y que es lo que andas buscando?- le pregunto

- es algo muy complejo de explicar, quizá mas adelante les diga…

- y ¿donde vives?

- en la colonia "mirador"

- ¡vaya! Esa colonia es una de las mas importantes y exclusivas de Nova Nizza… tiene la mejor vista de toda la ciudad…les digo

- asi es…

- ¿ y en que escuela estudias…?

- ¿Escuela?... hace tanto que no voy a una que no sé que es eso….

- ¿no estudias?... ¡que envidia!

- no es eso, lo que sucede es que tengo clases particulares en mi casa por mi…. Ehm.. por órdenes de mis padres…

- debe ser chido estudiar en casa…

-¿chido?

- ehm.. genial… a eso se refiere Pilar…

- pues… si, es chido estudiar en casa, si te acostumbras a estar encerrado todo el día y no dejarte salir a ningún lado a la luz del sol

- oye, ¿por qué usas chamarra en tiempo de calor?

- por cierto, se te cayó tu gorra- le digo mientras la saco de la mochila…

- ¡muchas gracias! No sabes cuanto la necesito…

- ¿la necesitas?

- ehm..si es un recuerdo de mis padres… dice mientras mira el reloj…

-¡ SANTO CIELO…TENGO QUIE IRME….- dice el mientras se levanta rapidamente de donde estamos…

- ¡OYE, pero no has terminado tu helado!- le dice pilar mientras mira como se va el…

- si quieres cómetelo, pero tengo que irme… dice mientras se aleja rapidamente

- ¡no me has dicho tu nombre….!- le grita Pilar, el chico responde desde lejos casi audible

- me llamo Andrei...

* * *

- muy bien, hasta aquí, Pilar

- oye… pero… ¿porque interrumpes la historia aquí?

- creo q la escritora tiene otros asuntos q atender….

- me imagino… un asunto llamado dos niños lindos que a veces se portan como unos angelitos endemoniados… jejeje… Joshua y Jose Carlos…o podrian ser tres…. Bueno prometo poder otro capitulo pronto… hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Y bueno… ¿en que nos quedamos antes de que NOS interrumpieran?

- le preguntabas el nombre a ese chico mientras el se alejaba…

-¡ah! Cierto… ese chico se alejaba corriendo muy rápido…

- Y que se llamaba… ¡ay, bueno mejor te dejo a ti seguir contando la historia!…

- su nombre es…

** Andrei**

** Capítulo 2.- un paseo distinto**

…

- su nombre es Andrei, solo que en esa ocasión casi ni lo escuché… bueno, escuchamos, ya que iba muy lejos cuando me… nos gritó su nombre… en fin… al día siguiente fuimos a la escuela como un día normal… ya saben, clases, receso, maestre Grinto, etc,etc,etc…un día común y corriente, y al salir de clases… Azul iba planeando como sacar los factoriales de W, X, Y, y Z… cosas que aun no vemos en la primaria, pero como siempre ella tan adelantada…

- Gracia Pilar..

- ¿por?

- por lo de adelantada…

- de nada, al final de cuentas, así es… siempre estas un paso adelante de nosotros… en fin… Paco como siempre iba discutiendo con Serio sobre quien sería el campeón del Nova nock en esta temporada… y de sus ilusiones de llegar a ser parte del equipo… Serio solo escuchaba a Paco, pero más bien creo que ya lo tenía mareado, pues parecía mirar a Azul y decirle a gritos que lo salvara de Paco, pero como siempre, Azul piensa más en física y matemáticas que en prestarle atención al pobre de Serio…

- ¿atención a Serio?, ¿porqué habría de prestarle atención a él?

- ¡Ay, Azul!, ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta como Serio se te queda mirando como un bobo?

- ¡Vamos Pilar!, ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¿Ah, no?.... te lo voy a demostrar en cuanto haya oportunidad…

- pero y si así fuera… ¿porque dices que se me queda mirando como un bobo?

- ¡Vamos Azul!, ¿eres tan inteligente que aún no te das cuenta?....

- pero ¿cuenta de que?...

- mira… hasta un ciego se percataría de lo que sucede… al fin y al cabo, ese no es mi problema… así que le seguiré a lo que estaba contando…

- Pero...¡Pilar!

- ¡ah-ah-ah-ah!... ya te tocará tu turno…

- ¡está bien!, pero al final me vas a decir que me quisiste decir con eso…

- ¿de qué?

- de lo del ciego…

- ¿Cuál ciego?...

- ¡ash!, está bien, mejor sigue contando la historia…

- bien, ¿en que me quedé?... ¡ah! Si!… que Serio iba suplicando mentalmente a Azul que lo salvara de Paco y su novanockitis aguda mientras ella solo iba pensando….

- creo que eso ya lo dijiste y creo también que te entendieron a la perfección…

- bueno, bueno… deja le sigo: pues bien, como ya me había hartado de escuchar a Paco y ver a Azul q solo pensaba en mate y al pobre de Serio con cara de… bueno, de Serio… les dije una de mis frases favoritas…

- chicos… ¿y si vamos por un helado?

- ¿helado?... ¡Siii!, estoy de acuerdo!- dice Serio cambiando el tema y jalándome del brazo para que ambos saliéramos corriendo…

-¡Gracias, Pilar!...

-¿gracias?, ¿Porqué?

- por rescatarme de Paco, ya me estaba mareando con sus sueños de grandeza en el nova nock…

- pues tú que no sé porqué soportas a Paco todo el tiempo…

- es un buen amigo, aunque a veces exagera …

- oye Serio, Azul se quedó con Paco… ¿no piensas rescatarla también?...

- ehm… cierto… tienes razón… - dice mirando a la banca del parque en donde se quedaron los dos sentados… - parecieran que los dos platicaban bastante entusiasmados…- dice un poco extrañado…

- tienes razón… de que estarán hablando…- dijimos mientras nos acercamos lentamente por detrás

- … y así poder a llegar a ser parte del equipo, estoy seguro que con mi habilidad y grandes y ágiles movimientos, el equipo de "los caballeros de Nova Nizza" llegarían a ser campeones nacionales, que digo nacionales… MUNDIALES de nova nock….- decía Paco sin dejar de hablar… mientras azul estaba metida en su libreta…" y si incrementamos X y hacemos el binomio cuadrado perfecto, tendremos que X por 10 es igual al cuadrado de X mas el doble producto del primero por el segundo, mas el cuadrado del segundo, para poder obtener…"- Serio me hizo señas para irnos… yo ni tarda ni perezosa le hice caso…

- están muy ocupados… creo que debemos dejarlos ahí…

- si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo… - le dije a él, después de todo, lo que menos quería escucha es sobre la raíz cuadrada de no se que letra…así que los dejamos ahí y nos dirijimos a la heladería… compramos un par de helados sencillos y nos fuimos a sentar al pasto del parque debajo de un árbol, cuando recién nos sentamos…

- ¡Oh no!...acabo de acordarme que tenía algo muy importante que hacer!- dice Serio… y me le quedo mirando un poco extrañada – lo siento, Pilar, le dije al maestre Grinto que iría a comprar una cubierta para uno de los atabaques, porque cabeza lo usó como cama elástica para ponerse a brincar…

- ¿en serio?... ¿tienes que irte?...

- si, necesitamos el atabaque al rato que vayamos a practicar…. ¿No te molesta que te deje un momento?

- pues, ya que… - le digo encogiéndome de hombros…

- te prometo que trataré de darme prisa…

- bueno, aquí estaré…

- mira, para que no me extrañes, te dejo mi helado…- le dice Serio antes de salir corriendo mientras yo me quedo resignada, me levanto para dirigirme hacia Paco y Azul pero de repente…

- ¡Cuidado!,… ¡A un lado!...- escucho que alguien me grita… yo volteo para ver quien habla cuando sin darme cuenta algo me empuja y provoca que tire los helados… y yo sin pensarlo dos veces……

-¡OYE!, ¿pero que te pasa?, ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde…?- me quede callada cuando vi. de quien se trataba…mi palabras no salían de mi boca… era el mismo chico que un día antes me había derramado el helado en la ropa…

- ¿Discúlpeme, Señorita, no fue mi intensión…?

- ¡¿otra vez tú?...

- parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos siempre de esta forma tan accidentada…por favor, discúlpame…- me dice con una hermosa sonrisa… y esos preciosos ojos color miel que resaltaban con su cabello…

- Pilar… te estas saliendo del tema…- me interrumpe Azul

- ¡ay, espérate Azul!... además esto ni siquiera lo viste…

- eso si, por cierto, te estuve buscando y no te encontré…

- no te adelantes, déjame sigo…

- está bien ehmmm..

- Andrei, mi nombre es Andrei…

- está bien, Andrei… pero esto si te va a salir caro…me vas a tener que comprar todo el puesto de helados… le digo poniendo una cara molesta, el se me queda mirando extrañado… mientras mi cara se relaja y le digo… - es broma… Andrei… que nombre tan raro…- él sonríe…

- en verdad me la estaba creyendo…¿disculpa, cual es tu nombre?

- me llamo Pilar…

- ¿Pilar? Que nombre tan lindo, bueno, Pilar, si me permites, ¿de que forma puedo reparar tanto mal que te he hecho?- me dice mientras recoge su patineta

- Vamos, Andrei, no exageres… solo han sido…hum…. Mi ropa y los dos helados de hoy… porque los de ayer ya me los habías repuesto…a lo cual, la gran cuenta sube a…

- ¿Qué te parece si te invito al cine?

- ¿al cine?... tiene tanto tiempo que no voy a uno que ya no recuerdo como es… es tentadora tu oferta, pero vengo con dos amigos…- le digo mientras volteo hacia donde estaban Azul y Paco …

- ¿en serio? Y ¿donde están?

- estaban… -le digo volteando a la banca del parque que estaba vacía…- bueno, supongo que… o-oh, creo que no podré…tengo algo que hacer …

- bueno, siendo así, queda la invitación propuesta para después… te parece…

- gracias… si es que te vuelvo a ver…

- ya nos hemos visto dos veces en este mismo lugar… quizá puedan ser tres…

- bueno, para la próxima me tendré que traer un casco por si las dudas – él se rie - ¡ven¡ - me dice tomándome de la mano , ¡déjame reponer tu helado nuevamente…!- yo me safo… un poco apenada ¡uy! La verdad no se que pasó en esa ocasión que me sentí un poco extraña creo que fue un movimiento involuntario …- lo siento, es que yo… tengo que irme…

- ¿A dónde?, si quieres te acompaño

- no te molestes…

- es lo menos que puedo hacer…

- es que, voy de regreso a la escuela, tenemos practica…

- no importa… te puedo dejar en la puerta…

- está bien, vamos…

Así Andrei y yo nos fuimos caminando hasta la Escuela Benjaminito…aunque al inicio íbamos los dos en silencio…

- y… dime… ¿que se siente no tener que ir a la escuela?

- nada, no creas que tiene ventajas no tener compañeros de clase… las clases en casa son muy aburridas… me gustaría poder ir a la escuela..

- y ¿porqué no vienes?

- porque no puedo, hay algunas cosas que no puedo hacer, aunque quisiera…

- ¿en serio?, ¿Cómo que?

- son cosas sin importancia…- me dice con un aire de tristeza en su voz, de repente su estado de ánimo cambia…- ¡Oye, pero porqué caminamos si te puedo llevar en la patineta!

- ¿en la patineta?, ¿los dos?... ¡no cabemos!

- ¡Claro que si!... – me dice poniéndome un casco que el traía…- ¡soy un experto en skate! – me dice mientras me levanta del suelo llevándome en brazos…

- ¡Oye...No!… ¡nos vamos a matar!

- ¡No sabes con quien hablas!...- me dice poniéndose en marcha en la patineta…en mi mente cruzó "yo pensé que Paco se había quedado con Azul"... camino a la escuela parecía que estaba jugando lotería…

- ¡cuidado con ese bote de basura!… ¡el perro… el gato... la señora…. El niño!… ¡el coche!… ¡el hoyoooooo! Le dije abrazándome a él y cerrando los ojos..… ya pensaba que nos caeríamos a un bache que había en la acera, pero el lo libró sin ningún problema… ya después de un rato de no haber sentido el golpe… abrí un ojo…- ¿todavía estamos vivos?- le dije bromeando… cuando abrí los ojos… íbamos a toda velocidad por el malecón hacia la escuela… sentí la brisa del aire por andar en la patineta…

- claro que si- me dice tranquilamente… relájate y disfruta del panorama…- me dijo mientras sentía el aire en la cara… es cierto, pensé, nunca voy por el malecón camino a la escuela… me queda mas lejos, pero la recompensa es una maravillosa vista al mar… en fin, después nos desviamos y tomamos el rumbo a la escuela… en el camino rebasamos a Serio que iba caminando tranquilamente y al verme se me quedó mirando como extrañado, pero me dijo adiós con la mano… después rebasamos a Azul y a Paco que al perecer seguían sumidos en sus mundos de juegos de pelota, de matemáticas y letras…

- se llama álgebra lineal..

- lo que sea… azul, de todas formas no sé si exista eso…

-oye, pero en serio… ¿nos rebasaste?... ¿como es que no te vimos?

- mas bien creo que ni tu ni Paco sabían que iban juntos caminando… bueno… sigo… al fin llegamos a la escuela y…

-¡listo!... sana y salva…- me dice bajándome…

- ¡Al fin tierra firme!- le digo bromeando… mientras me quitaba el casco y se lo regresaba…- ¡gracias por traerme!, en verdad fué algo genial…nunca me había subido a una patineta y menos de esta forma, en verdad fué una experiencia muy bonita…

- cuando quieras te puedo enseñar el skate… por ahora yo también tengo que irme…- me dice quitándose la gorra para ponerse el casco y avanzando sobre su patineta… y mientras se alejaba me gritó - ¡nos vemos, Pilar!- yo lo veía alejarse y me despedía de el con la mano cuando detrás de mi llegan Paco y Azul…

- ¿a quien le dices adiós?- pregunta Paco

- a nadie… le dije mientras perdía a Andrei de vista… Azul como siempre venia pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo… o ¿debería decir de los números y letras?

- ¡Ya basta Pilar!....

-¿por qué?

- siempre me reprochas que mi mundo son las matemáticas…

- ¿y no es cierto?

- ¡NO!... Bueno, solo un poco…¿pero que puedo hacer?, me gustan..

- hay cosas mejores que un mundo de letras y números

- si, no lo dudo…

- bueno, sigo…

- en verdad pasó todo lo que acabas de contar…de la patineta?

- si…

- ¡vaya! ¿Porque no me lo habías contado antes?…

- no se… en fin. Sigo…-

- **se me hace que no, chicas, dejen eso pendiente, tengo trabajo: dos biopsias de piel, ya están entrando los médicos…**

**- **no sé para que escribes en el trabajo…

- **porque es el único lugar donde tengo paz y tranquilidad al menos durante 15 minutos… recuerden, en casa tengo dos adorables nenes que es raro que me dejen tranquila…pero prometo q continuaran con su historia en cuanto tenga tiempo libre…**

**- **bueno entonces nos despedimos por ahora…

**- prometo que será poco tiempo… gracias a quienes nos están leyendo… y nos han dejado un comentario…**

**- **si, es algo que no habías dicho… los agradecimientos…

- **y prometo también que el siguiente capítulo será mas interesante…**

- ¿no crees que se estén aburriendo?… digo, en este caso no hay divinos, ni batallas ni nada… solo una historia de un chico que conocí…

- **no sé, pero eso lo dirán ellos mismos si nos lo hacen saber en un comentario, y espero que aquellas personas que nos leen, al menos nos dejen uno o al menos un saludo… gracias por regalarnos su tiempo… haxta pronto…**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, ya estamos aquí nuevamente, después de la última interrupción en el que iban a hacer no se que cosas, estoy lista para seguir contando… pero antes, aprovechamos este momento para mandar un saludo a aquellas personas que nos han estado leyendo, que aunque no digan nada, saben muy bien quienes son…

- y para aquellas que nos regalan un segundo de su valioso tiempo para decirnos que les gustó lo que Pilar y yo les estamos contando… ¡muchas gracias!...

- ¿estamos… quimo sabi?- ¬¬

- bueno, estás…

- aunque interrumpes mucho…

-¡Ay Pilar!, si no lo hiciera ya estarías metiendo monstruos y extraterrestres en la historia…

- ¿y qué? Si al final de todo, las cosas son como son…

- pero no hay extraterrestres y monstruos en esta historia…

- pero si existen…

- no digo que no…

- yo están entre nosotros…

- ¡esta bien, está bien!, pero sigue contando la historia que lo que menos quieren leer, es que nos estemos peleando a cada rato…

- pero si tu y yo nunca nos peleamos…

- cierto, nunca… solo de vez en diario… últimamente… ¡ya!, sigue contando…

- está bien… bueno, al día siguiente de que Andrei me llevó a la escuela en patineta…

- ¿no les vas a contar lo que pasó ese día en la práctica?

- ¿para qué? Es solo otra sesión rutinaria y aburrida… me choca que el maestre grinto me ponga a hacer lagartijas…

- es que rompiste su jarrón favorito…

- ¿y quieres que todo el mundo se entere?... ¡la próxima vez publícalo en el Diario de Nova Nizza!…¡además Paco me empujó!... porque no le dije quien era la persona que me trajo a la escuela…

- ¿en serio fué por eso?

- ¿Qué Serio fué a donde?...

- olvídalo, mejor sigue contando la historia…

- bueno, al día siguiente de ese día… después de una aburrida mañana de clases de ciencias y matemáticas (¡que horror!)….

- ¿aburrido?... ¡pero si es lo mas entretenido que hay en la escuela!….

- habla por ti, Azul… de la escuela lo único que me gusta es… el recreo para salir a comer….

- cierto… comes mucho… vas a engordar…

- ehm… ¿me vas a dejar seguir contando la historia?... ¿o me vas a seguir cuestionando mi forma de comer?

- está bien, está bien… prosi… ehm… sigue contando…

- bueno… como decía, después de… ehm… después de lo que había dicho… de la escuela, a la hora de la salida los chicos se quedaron en la escuela, mientras yo solo me adelanté al parque…

- cierto… saliste corriendo tan rápido que Paco y Serio se quedaron sorprendidos…

- ¡eso no es cierto!

- ¡ah!, ¿no?... pregúntales tu misma… me preguntaron porque saliste corriendo… yo les dije que ibas a comer helado… Serio dijo "vaya, sabía que le gusta mucho el helado, pero no pensé que tanto como para salir corriendo"…aunque… yo creo que no ibas a comer helado… ¿verdad?

- mmm…

- ¿o me equivoco?...

- ehm… si… yo iba a comprar un helado…

- tal vez si…pero debe de haber habido otro motivo como para que salieras corriendo…

- no, en verdad quería comer un helado..

- dime la verdad…

- ¡vamos Azul, tu me conoces!...

- a veces pienso que no… pero si, y por eso sé que no ibas solo a comer helado… ¿cierto?...

- eeerrr….

- Anda dime…

- eehhmm… yo…

- era por él… ¿verdad?

- ¿eh?-

- ¿como se llama?... ¡ah , sí!, Andrei

- ¡no!... no era por él…

- Pilaaaar

- bueno ¿me vas a dejar continuar!…. Así sabrás el resto..

- está bien, síguele…

- bueno… LLEGUE A LA HELADERÍA y me fui pedir mi helado de siempre… y me fui a comer el helado bajo un árbol…

- con razón cuando pasamos por ahí, no te vimos sentada en el lugar de siempre… por eso pensé que no fuiste a comer helado…

- te lo dije… bueno… me recosté en el pasto a ver las nubes mientras me comía el helado… y creo que me estaba quedando dormida, cuando me senté para levantarme alguien estaba ahí….

-¿quién?... ¿quién estaba ahí?... no pudieron ser ni Paco, ni Serio porque ellos estaban conmigo…

- ¿y a donde iban, Azul?... digo, siempre vamos a casa después de clase…

- Serio le ganó una apuesta a Paco, así que hizo que nos invitara los tacos…

-¿Qué? ¿y porque no me dijeron?

- porque saliste corriendo y no te vimos en el parque…

- ¡maldición!... ¿Por qué me acosté bajo el árbol esa vez?

- no sé…pero dime… ¿Quién estaba ahí?...

- Andrei… estaba con una pierna sobre la banca frente a donde estaba abjo el árbol y su brazo apoyado sobre su rodilla… traía una casco en la mano

- ¡lo sabía!... ¡fuiste a buscarlo!

- ¡que no!... yo no fui a buscarlo…

- yo creo que si… sino que estaba haciendo él ahí….

- bueno me vas a dejar …

-si, Pilar… sigue contando la historia…

- bueno, estaba sentada en el pasto cuando lo vi mirándome desde la banca del parque .. por cierto… nunca te sientes bajo un árbol en una tarde donde haya muchos pájaros…

- ¿por qué?...

. mas adelante lo sabrás… bueno como decía… el me miraba desde la banca…

- Hola, Pilar… me alegra haberte encontrado aquí…- me dijo con esa linda voz que tiene, no sé que tendrá que en seguida mis labios se estiraron para sonreirle…

- Hola, Andrei…

- pensé que no te encontraría por aquí el día de hoy…¡pero que bueno que si te encontré!

- si, y lo mejor, es que ahora no hubo ningún accidente…- le dije tontamente, no debí de haber abierto mi bocota…

- ¿Por qué?,…¿ que pasó?

- nada grave… solo que a un pá-ja-ri-to se le ocurrió hacer lo que no debía y me cayó en la cabeza!

- ¡Iiiiúuuu!

- ¡dímelo a mi!... ¡guácala!... -dije mientras hacía mi gesto de asquerosidad-… pero enseguida Andrei se portó como todo un caballero… se acercó a mi y con su pañuelo me comenzó a limpiar el cabello…

- ¡Pájaro insolente!, le dijo mientras lo espantaba… pero el pájaro al volar, hizo buscó venganza haciendo lo mismo solo que ahora le cayó a él en la cabeza…

- ¡vaya!... pero que pájaro tan… y ¿que pasó después?

- pues ahora me tocó a mi limpiar los rizos castaños de Andrei…yo estaba concentrada tratando de limpiar su pelo que no me daba cuenta de que se me quedaba viendo… me gustaría saber que pasaba por su mente… en fin… todo era silencio, hasta que el me dijo…

- ¿que te parece si mejor vamos al río a darnos un chapuzón?... – al principio como que no me gustó la idea… - además, está haciendo mucho calor… sirve que nos refrescamos…- eso me convenció… je-je… y accedí a ir con él…

- ¿en verdad, fuiste con él?...

- sí… - le digo un poco apenada..

- me extraña de ti, Pilar..

- lo sé, pero no sé que tiene Andrei que me convenció…

- pero si ni siquiera te insistió…

- ¡bueno, ya!, el chiste es que fuí con él… ya estaba tomando el camino rumbo al río cuando me dijo…

- por ahí no es, Pilar… es por acá…- me dijo señalando hacia otro camino…

- pero por ahí no queda el río, es por acá…- el fué por mí y tomándome cariñosamente de la mano, me llevó por el otro camino…- hace mucho calor, no querrás ir caminando. O ¿si?...

- ¿me llevarás en patineta nuevamente?

- no, en esta ocasión traigo algo mejor… me dijo señalándome hacia una motocicleta harley davidson de color negra que estaba estacionada en el parque…tenía el dibujo de una ave de color roio en el tanque de gasolina…

- ¡waw!... ¿esta motocicleta es tuya?...- debo admitir que me emocioné al ver una moto como esa…

- la Fénix es de mi padre, pero me la presta de vez en cuando… ¡vamos! ¡ ven a subirte!...

- es que… no sé… es muy linda, pero… me dan miedo las motos…

- esta motocicleta es muy especial… ¡ven!, ¡Acompáñame!... – me dice mientras me jala hacia ella…

- es que, no tengo casco... le dije como pretexto para no subir.

- yo si, ven, te lo presto…

- ¡no!.. no subiré si tu no llevas el tuyo…

- bueno, esta bien…- dice resignado y va hacia la motocicleta, saca algo de una de las alforjas de la moto y me lo da… es un casco negro con vistas verdes y amarillas en degradado… en la parte de enfrente dice "PILAR"… - supuse que te gusta el color verde… siempre estas vestida asi…- yo por supuesto me quedé sorprendida… nunca nadie me había regalado algo… y menos un casco de moto…

-¡.Eso no es cierto!... yo siempre te regalo algo…

- ¿ah si?... ¿como qué?

- ehm… no se, no me acuerdo…ahorita estoy sorprendida… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él te había regalado un casco?… ¿y donde está?

- yo no digo mentiras, Azul…- le digo mientras voy a mi locker y saco el casco que me había regalado Andrei…- pero al sacar el casco y dárselo a Azul para que lo viera, me puse triste…- es de las pocas cosas que me quedan de él…

- ¡está fantástico!- dice mientras se lo ponía..

- si, lo sé.. Andrei era fantástico…- le dije un poco seria- pero bueno deja seguir contándote lo que pasó esa vez…

- ¡si!... ¡síguele…!

- en fin… ya no tuve mas pretextos para no subir a la moto, asi que me puse el casco y el ayudó a ajustármelo… y sin mas ni mas… después me ayudó a subirme a la moto… pues apenas podía alcanzarla…

- ¿ un niño de 11 años en motocicleta?

- Andrei no tenía 11 años, tenía 12 y era muy alto

- aún asi…¿no era muy pequeño para que sus padres lo dejaran andar en una moto tipo Harley Davidson?...

- bueno… ¿ me vas a dejar seguir contando la historia?

- ¡esta bien, está bien… sigue…!

- Bueno, el me sentó en la parte de atrás de la moto y después se sentó en la parte de adelante… tomó mis manos y me hizo que abrazara su cintura…

- si algo sucede o tienes miedo, házmelo saber… ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo mientras ponía en marcha la motocicleta… yo asentí con la cabeza… la verdad si tenía un poco de miedo… después de que él se colocó su casco y bajo la visera arrancó la moto y avanzamos con rumbo al malecón… una vez que llegamos ahí, el comenzó a subir la velocidad… yo me abrazaba a él con gran fuerza…pero conforme pasaba el tiempo… me iba relajando un poco mas hasta que me despegué un poco de él… y comenzé a disfrutar del panorama… después vi que pasamos de largo el camino al río…

- ¡Hey!... – le grité- ¡ por ahí era el camino!

- no vamos al río, Pilar, te llevaré a un lugar mucho mejor… mi casa… me dijo mientras subíamos a las colinas de la colonia en donde él vivía... no tardamos mucho en llegar, su casa era una casa enorme de color blanco… en donde activó un control remoto para abrir el portón hacia un jardín y llegamos hasta la cochera en donde apagó la moto y descendió de ella quitándose el casco para después ayudarme a bajar…

- ¿no dijiste que íbamos al río a bañarnos?

- si, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez te gustaría meterte en la piscina… es mas segura…

- ¿piscina?

- ¡si, ven, acompáñame! Me dice tomándome de la mano y llevándome adentro de la casa…

- oye, pero… ¿que van a decir tus padres?

- mis padres no están… andan en un viaje en la búsqueda de una cu… en la búsqueda de algo que no se en donde encontrarán…

- pero…es que…

- si no quieres entrar a la piscina, al menos puedes asearte en el baño… ¡anda, vamos!, así te enseño como es mi casa…

- es que nunca he entrado a otra casa que no sea la de mis amigos…

- ¿y yo no soy tu amigo?... y si ese es el problema entonces… Pilar: ¿Me permitirías ser tu amigo?

- No… ¡digo si!… pero no…bueno es que…yo… no me refería a esto pero… está bien, acepto entrar a tu casa – le dije un tanto apenada… al fin, después de decirlo último me tomó de la mano y me llevo adentro… Me imagino que están mas que atentos para decirles que había dentro, pues no era mas que una casa común y corriente solo que la sala estaba amplia…la cocina y había un pasillo que bajaba hacia lo que parecía era un sótano, toda la casa estaba pintada de blanco y había cuadros con imágenes de paisajes. En la sala había una chimenea y sobre la chimenea fotografías… Andrei se emocionaba al presentarme a sus padres en las fotos, había imágenes también de el… y una foto de una chica, pero de ella no me decía nada… hasta que le pregunté…- ¿Quién es ella?- al preguntarle su rostro se tornó serio…

- ella es mi hermana: Andreia… es mi hermana gemela… aunque no nos parecemos mucho.

-¿gemela? ¿en serio?... vaya… y ¿Dónde está?

- ella… ehm… ella se fue con mis padres, por ahora estoy solo…

- ¿y no te da miedo estar solo?

- no, siempre estoy ocupado haciendo algo para pensar en la soledad… no me agrada la soledad… pero… ¿porque no vamos a la piscina?- me dice cambiando el semblante y llevándome hacia el jardín… en el camino pasamos por un pasillo que daba a un piso en desnivel

- ¿Qué hay para allá?... le pregunté…

- son las recámaras, ven acompáñame, te enseñaré mi cuarto… me dice tomando camino hacia el desnivel…. Yo lo seguí mientras en el camino observava los cuadros que tenía en la pared… llegamos a uno de los cuartos el se detiene y abre la puerta…- pasa, en seguida regreso, te traeré ropa para que puedas meterte a la piscina… me dice mientras entro y me deja admirando su cuarto…. Era enorme, su cama era una cama circular y en lugar de ventanas había un ventanal con balcón por donde había una salida al jardín y vista a la piscina, en el balcón había una pequeña mesita con sillas y una sombrilla…

- ¡vaya!... debe ser un cuarto fantástico…

- bueno… eso sin decirte todo lo que había ahí… una enorme TV empotrada en la pared con todo un sistema de audio y video… y lo mejor… ¡videojuegos!... jejejeje… Paco se hubiera vuelto loco si hubiera visto el cuarto de Andrei… cerca de la tv había otra puerta, la puerta era de vidrio negro… me acerqué ahí y la quise abrir pero estaba cerrada… tenia un letrero que decía "Cuarto Blanco"…

- está cerrada, Pilar…

- me dice el sorprendiéndome… yo me apené de que me encontrara husmeando en su recámara…

- solo se abre en ocasiones que se requiere, ahí dentro no hay nada… es un cuarto vacío… - me dijo… yo me asomé… y es cierto… dentro solo había un reposet…

- ¿eh?... yo… lo siento, no quise…

- no te preocupes…- me dice dándome la ropa, a la cual me le quedé viendo, era un traje de baño y una toalla…- esa ropa era de mi hermana, estoy seguro que te quedará bien…puedes cambiarte en su recámara… me dice llevándome a la recámara de enfrente…

- Pilar… ¿Cómo es que te aventuraste a ir a la casa de Andrei?

- no lo sé Azul… simplemente me dejé llevar… una parte de mi me decía que no… pero la otra parte de mi… quería estar ahí…

- ¿y no te sentiste rara en estar en una casa de alguien que no conocías aún?-

- la verdad… si, debo admitir que la casa de Andrei me daba miedo…estaba enorme y el color blanco me daba terror…

- ¿terror?

- ¡si!, tu me conoces… el blanco y yo no nos llevamos…

- y ¿no había nadie en la casa?

- eso era raro también… no había nadie en la casa…y el cuarto de su hermana estaba como impecable… todo limpio y bien acomodado… en fin, me cambie y me puse el traje que me habia dado Andrei y me enredé en la toalla…era la primera vez que me podía un traje de baño… la verdad, me sentía rara…en fin, toda apenada abrí la puerta y Andrei estaba esperándome afuera… al verme me sonrió…

-¿lista?-

- eh.. si… eso creo…

- ¡vamos al agua!- me dice jalándome para salir corriendo al jardín a través de su cuarto…llegamos hasta la piscina y se hechó un clavado mientras yo permanecía enredada en la toalla… cuando el salió…me miró extrañado porque yo ni me movía…-

- ¿Qué sucedió?... Pilar..¿no pensabas entrar al agua?...

- no era eso... es que me sentía apenada… no quería soltar la toalla, así que el salió y fue hasta donde estaba…

- ¿Qué sucede? - Me dice extrañado

- yo…es que…- le intento decir algo sin mirarlo…

-¿pasa algo?...

- no… es que… - volteo mi mirada hacia él…- Andrei… ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿porqué me trajiste aquí?...

- porque me simpatizas, Pilar…de alguna manera, desde ese día que chocamos en el parque y te manché de helado… desde ese día algo sucedió que no he podido olvidarte… ayer que fui al parque, fué de forma inconsciente, supongo que quería verte…y después de lo de ayer, al tomarte entre mis brazos, algo me dijo que no te dejara ir… desde entonces, ansiaba tanto que diera la hora indicada para poder verte el día de hoy…

- por cierto, ese día que nos conocimos… dijiste que te tenían cautivo en casa… pero no veo a nadie…

- es que hoy es su día libre… - me dijo tomándome de la mano y quitándome la toalla… yo me apené pero creo que el no advirtió eso… simplemente me tomó de la mano y me dijo…- a la de tres… corremos y brincamos al agua…1…2….

- ¡3! Grité soltándome de su mano para salir corriendo antes que él y arrojándome al agua

- ¡oye! ¡Eso es trampa!- me dijo antes de salir corriendo detrás de mi… y echándose otro clavado…yo me reía de haberlo burlado… pero después de un buen rato en que él no salía del agua. Comencé a preocuparme…

-¿Andrei?... le dije, pero había mucho silencio… solo se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros… cuando después de unos segundo… el sale del agua tomándome sorprendiéndome en sus brazos…

- con que haciendo trampa…¿eh?- me dice mientras me llevaba ala orilla de la piscina… subiendo por las escaleras…para salir del agua…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?... - le dije mientras me sostenía sobre el agua…

- ¡darte un chapuzón!… me dijo arrojándome a la piscina…

-¡Vaya niños!

- si lo sé, Azul… parecíamos unos nenes jugando en el agua… la verdad ese día me la pasé genial con el… cuando me percaté… ya era muy tarde…

- fue el día que no viniste al entrenamiento… ¿verdad?...

- si, la verdad, el tiempo se me fué tan rápido…

- te pasaste ese día, Pilar… el maestre se preocupó porque no fuiste… como nunca faltas a los entrenamientos…

- ¿en serio?... lo siento…la verdad no me di cuenta del tiempo…y la verdad, ni me acorde para nada del entrenamiento… yo estaba feliz con Andrei…así que después de un rato de estar retozando en el agua… nos salimos, me llevo al cuarto de su hermana para bañarme y me prestó ropa de ella… la verdad, me sentía rara con otra ropa que no era la mía… Andrei me miraba, pero su mirada era extraña…parecía una mirada melancólica, pero en seguida sus ojos cambiaban y se veía alegre, como siempre… me invito algo de comer y me dijo que si no quería un helado… tu ya sabes mi respuesta…

- si… dudo que hayas dicho que no…

-así es, me llevo de nuevo en la moto, solo que en esta ocasión me preguntó si no quería manejar… yo le dije que nunca había manejado ni siquiera una bicicleta…así que él me dijo que me subiera adelante… y el se subió detrás de mi… colocó sus manos sobre las mías a la vez que me indicaba donde estaban los controles… antes de ponernos en marcha me puso el casco…y el se puso el suyo… después… puso la motocicleta en marcha y el colocó nuevamente sus manos sobre las mías…después de un rato… el me soltó y se abrazó a mi cintura…mientras yo iba con mis nervios manejando sola , podía sentir la calidez de sus brazos aunque tuviera puesta su chamarra negra… el se sujetaba con fuerza… hasta que decidí detenerme… parecía que perdería el control… de la moto

- ¿Por qué te detienes?... me dice colocando sus manos sobre las mías para tener el control del vehículo y detenerlo…

- es que prefiero que la lleves tu… le dije bajándome de la moto … el hizo lo mismo y después tomó el lugar del piloto y yo detrás de él… llegamos a la heladería y después de comernos un helado…

- ¿te llevo a casa?

- no, queda cerca… yo me iré caminando

-¿nos vemos mañana, verdad?

- eso espero…

- cuídate… me dijo mientras el se iba… mientras yo lo observaba alejarse. Alguien detrás de mi me habló…

- ¿asi que aquí estabás?...- me dijo…

- ¿quién era?...

- **chicas… ya es hora de irme a casa**

- ¡No!... no seas!... Pilar… dime quien era…

- **sera en otra ocasión, asi sirve que dejamos en suspenso la historia, lo siento… nos vemos después….**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿asi que aquí estabas?- me dijo alguien por detrás, se me borró la sonrisa al escuchar esa voz…mi rostro se tornó serio y voltée a ver a Paco…

- hemos estado buscándote toda la tarde, el maestre Grinto se preocupó porque no viniste al entrenamiento… Pilar, ¡tu nunca faltas!…

- yo… lo sé, lo siento… estuve ocupada y se me pasó el tiempo…

- y… ¿por que andas vestida así?... digo, no es algo que siempre te pones… y menos un vestido de color negro con vistas azules…

- ¿que no me veo bien?...

- no es eso, es que se me hace rara verte vestida así…

- ¿no te gusta?

- no... eh, digo si es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte sin tu uniforme… como que así no eres tú…

- Paco… yo no soy un uniforme…

- lo sé Pilar, no me mal interpretes, anda, vamos con el maestre Grinto…- me dice mientras nos ponemos en camino- nos puso a buscarte por toda Nova Nizza, Azul y Serio fueron a buscarte a la selva...

- ¿a la selva?

. si, pensaron que a lo mejor fuiste a buscar zarzamoras y bayas silvestres…

-¿pero, porque a la selva Azul?

- por tus gustos de comer comida al natural… pero no interrumpas… síguele

-¿y porque con Serio?

- porque el maestre ya había dicho que iría Paco a la heladería…

- y ¿que pasó mientras Paco me buscaba y tu y Serio andaban por la Selva?

- Pilar… con eso nos saldríamos de la historia, mejor sigue contando lo que pasó…

- ¿ y porqué Serio no fué solo a buscarme?

- bueno… ya sigue contando.… que mas sucedió…

- Bueno, Paco y yo fuimos caminando hacia la biblioteca de la escuela…

- ¿de quién te despedías?

- de nadie. No había nadie en el parque

- ¿entonces que hacías en el parque, sola? A mi me pareció ver que levantabas la mano en señal de despedida

- pensaba…

- ¿pensabas?... ¿con la mano levantada?...¿y por pensar se te pasó el tiempo?

- eh…si..es que ¡estudiaba! Si…estudiaba por si mañana nos preguntan sobre lo que vimos ahora en la escuela…el efecto que podría tener un movimiento en el espacio tiempo…

- ¿estudiabas sin libros? Y esas cosas solo las estudia Azul…

- es que trataba de recordar lo que vimos por la mañana…y Azul no es la única que ve cosas sobre química….

- ¡ay, Pilar!, cada vez te entiendo menos… andas muy distraída, ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que nos tengamos que enfrentar a algún divino y algo nos suceda por tu culpa…y no es química, creo que es geografía o algo así…

- yo...eh… está bien…- le digo mientras entramos a la escuela y nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca

- el maestre Grinto no está molesto, ¿verdad?

- no sé Pilar, solo sé que nos mandó a buscarte, pero dudo que esté enojado, sabes que el no se molesta tan fácilmente…- me dijo mientras entrábamos a la biblioteca y de repente aparecimos en el recinto de entrenamiento… al entrar vimos al Maestre que conversaba con Serio y Azul… Serio tenía su mano vendada… al entrar…

-¡Pilar!... ¡que bueno que estás bien!- me dijo el maestre Grinto-

- eh… yo… - no sabía que decirle al maestre Grinto, estaba apenada, y preocupada por saber que le había pasado a Serio- lo siento maestre, me distraje y se me pasó el tiempo rápido…¿Qué te pasó, Serio?

- Nada grave… fuimos a la Selva a buscarte entre las moras silvestres…

*flashback*

- ¿ en verdad crees que Pilar anda por aquí en la selva, Azul?

- ya sabes como es Pilar, a veces se le mete en la cabeza comer alimentos de origen natural solamente, y ella siempre tiene apetito…

- si lo sé, pero tu sabes que la selva puede ser peligrosa, no creo que ella haya venido hasta acá…

- es cierto, pero para Pilar nunca hay peligro si las cosas son naturales…

- no sé, Pilar podrá ser extraña a veces pero no creo que vendría hasta acá a comer moras…mas bien las compraría en alguna tienda…

- no, eso lo haría Paco, Pilar sembraría sus propias plantas para comer de ellas…

- cierto, solo ella es capaz de hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a una planta…

- eso es cierto, ¡pero bien que nos invitó!

- eso es lo bueno de Pilar, siempre nos toma en cuenta… en verdad es una chica especial, no creo que nos cambie por alguien algún día, aunque se fije en personas como Raymundo… Raymundo es un inepto, solo se va con quien le conviene…

- no entiendo que le ve Pilar a él…

- Ni yo, ella es muy linda y simpática, no necesita de alguien como Raymundo, ella es mas… libre, entusiasta, alegre… aunque a veces se le "cruzan los cables"

-¿se le cruzan los cables? ¡Ay Serio!, es cierto que su carácter cambia fácilmente, pero… así es ella…

- lo sé, y es lo que me gusta de ella…

- ¿lo que te gusta de Pilar?

- me refiero que es a su forma de ser lo que la hace tan diferente de los demás… eso es lo que la distingue del resto de las personas… en cierta forma me alegro que el idiota de Raymundo ni la mire, así no la hará sufrir…

- te preocupas mucho por ella…

- y por ti también, Azul… quizá nunca lo has notado…

- siempre lo noto, Serio, pero se me olvida agradecerte…

- no importa, para mi es importante que estés bien, digo, que estén bien…

- para mi también… ¡Mira! Creo que es un arbusto de moras …

- no sé, deja mirar mas de cerca…

- ten cuidado Serio, no vaya a haber algún…

- ¡Auch!, algo me picó la mano…-

- o-OH, tendremos que regresar…-

- ¡ay!... ¡duele!... creo q tienes razón… estoy sintiendo la mano caliente…

* fin flashback*

- y eso fue lo que pasó, un insecto me picó y la mano se me hinchó, pero con el vendaje se me está pasando…

- lo siento, Serio, creo que fué mi culpa…

- lo importante es que aquí estás y estás bien, esto ya está pasando, Pilar, debes distraerte menos, ten cuidado, nos pones a todos en alerta

- lo siento maestre, no volverá a suceder

- eso espero, por ahora ya no podremos entrenar, con la mano de Serio como está, esperemos que él no se vaya a enfermar, Serio, cuídate esa mano

- si, maestre

- nos vemos mañana chicos- nos dijo el maestre grinto al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con su báculo y aparecimos en el parque.

- Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana- dice Pilar…

- ¿y Paco no te acompañó a Casa?-

- Claro que si, así como Serio te acompañó a la tuya…

- mas bien YO acompañé a Serio a su casa…

- ¿en verdad?... y eso?

- bueno, es que pensé que sería buena idea… además nuestras casas no están muy lejos…

- no, solo a media Nova Nizza de distancia…

- eso no es cierto..

- ok, entonces no es cierto…nada mas la colonia vecina…

- humm…

- bueno como sea… esa noche solo pensaba en…

- ¿en que Paco te llevo a casa?

- no

- ¿y que te dijo cuando se despidió de ti?

- nada….

- ¿ y que iban platicando mientras iban a tu casa?

- de nada interesante, ya conoces a Paco y su forma de pensar

- si, es un megalomaníaco…

-¡oye!, tampoco le digas tan feo a Paco…

- me refiero a que solo sabe hablar de lo que hace bien…

- ¡ah! Bueno… eso sip…. Pero ya no hablemos mas de este par y bueno… déjame decirte que al día siguiente, después de clases…

- saliste corriendo…- me interrumpe azul…

- si y…

- y llegaste al parque…

- si, pero…

- y fuiste a la heladería…

- si…y yo…

- a buscar a Andrei…

-¡NO!... Azul, ¡Fui a buscar un helado!…

- ¿sola? Siempre vamos todos… pero últimamente tu sales corriendo.. y se me hace que el motivo de eso es Andrei

- ¡NO!, Andrei es solo mi….

-¿novio?

- ¡ash!... ¿de que manera tengo que decirte que el es mi amigo?

- hummm… si tu lo dices…-

- bueno,¿y me vas a dejar que siga contando la historia?

- como quieras, Pilar, pero llevas ya 3 capítulos y 3 páginas de este capítulo para que al final de cuentas nos digas que Andrei es tu novio…

- ¡por no sé que tanta vez…!

- enésima, es mas fácil…

- ¡assh! ¡AZUL, YA BASTA!

- ¡No, ya bastas tú Pilar!… ¿Qué tan difícil es aceptar que él y tu se hicieron novios?

- es que… ¡NO!... ¡NUNCA FUIMOS NOVIOS!...

Bueno… creo que ahora si acabé con la paciencia de Pilar, ella nunca me grita de esa forma… creo que el dolor de los recuerdos hizo de las suyas y con eso bastó para hacerla llegar al límite… Ella es una gran amiga mía, la quiero mucho y por supuesto nunca le deseo algo malo a ella, pero hay situaciones que no podemos arreglar. El caso de Andrei, es una de ellas… creo que lo que sucedió, y lo que les vamos a contar, no solo le afectó a ella, sino a todos en general…¿Qué porque lo digo?, bueno, nosotros no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer tan profundo a Andrei, pero Pilar si, y creo que por esa razón, las cosas resultaron sumamente dolorosas para ella… la historia de aquí en adelante cambiará un poco de matiz, sé que piensan que a pesar de que Pilar conoció a Andrei en un tiempo corto de 3 días, tal vez parezca algo realmente rápido, pero la razón de esa pequeña relación, aunque ella lo niegue, tan fugaz, era por un motivo realmente importante: el tiempo. Quizá para algunos, el tiempo sea solo relativo, pero para otras personas, el tiempo pasa tan rápidp y es importante y tan valioso, que la vida se va junto con el…y eso es lo que pasó en este caso. Después del pequeño grito que dió Pilar, se sintió un gran silencio que se hizo pesado, pues como han de suponer, me sentí mal por haber llegado a molestarle de esa manera, si me preguntan que me pasó por haberme comportado asi, la verdad, yo no sé, así que hice lo único que me pareció razonable…

-lo siento, Pilar…- le dije mirando al suelo como si fuera un niño regañado… ella desvió su mirada

- está bien…yo… bueno… - dijo entre un suspiro- no importa… déjame sigo…Esa tarde llegué a la heladería, y si, tienes razón, Azul, esperaba ver a Andrei…así que llegué con la encargada de los helados y le pedí uno y ella me dijo…

- ¡hola!, ¿tu eres la novia de el chico de cabello ondulado que viste de negro, verdad?, me dijo que te avisara que no podría venir esta tarde, que sucedió un imprevisto y que tal vez podrían verse mañana…- yo me quedé sin habla… solo alcancé a agradecer mientras me daba el helado…

- ves… hasta la de los helados lo sabe…

- pero es que, ¿acaso nadie puede llevarse bien con alguien del sexo opuesto sin que digan que son novios?

- creo que no…- le digo a Pilar con una sonrisa…

- humm… en fin, esa tarde me fui a entrenar, después de todo, no podía desobedecer al maestre Grinto…

- si, nos dimos cuenta, andabas en las nubes, no podías concentrarte en el entrenamiento ni ese ni los 3 días siguientes… ¿Por qué, Pilar, Qué paso?

- andaba distraída pensando en porque no había venido Andrei… en fin… ya me había acostumbrado a tener mi vida de antes cuando… un día…después de ir a la acostumbrada cita con el helado… y haberlo solicitado, cuando estaba a punto de pagarlo…

- yo pago. - Escuché una voz detrás de mi…mi reacción fue voltear y… vi a Andrei, creo que me quedé sorprendida porque aun no aptaba que eral él quien ahi estaba... solo que su apariencia había cambiado… es decir, su ropa era la misma, pero traía una pañoleta amarrada en la cabeza, debajo de su gorra negra… sus rizos habían desaparecido…sin embargo, sus ojos parecían brillar…- ¡Hola Pilar!- me dice con una sonrisa yo toda la tranquilidad del mundo…yo le respondo con una sonrisa y al fin reaccionando, lo abrazo sin decir nada… solo que al levantar los brazos, el helado se me cae y nos manchamos los dos… parece que cada que nos veíamos, algún percance tenía que suceder…

- ya extrañaba estos contratiempos- me dice el… yo estaba emocionada, parecía que tenía enfrente al mejor de los artistas en ese momento… no podia decir nada… Andrei me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos debajo del árbol donde el pájaro había hecho su gracia tiempo atrás…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

- yo pago. - Escuché una voz detrás de mi… Reconocí ese timbre de voz, así que mi reacción fue voltear, al parecer se dió cuenta de que me había impresionado, pero creo que hizo caso omiso de mis gestos, pues volteé con cara de sorpresa y la boca semiabierta para ver si mis oídos no me engañaban y estaba confundiendo la melodiosa voz de Andrei con la de otra persona; yo por un momento me quedé "ida", no reaccionaba, pensaba que lo que tenía enfrente de mi era una de mis múltiples visiones fantasiosas… me le quedé observando como un bicho raro… pensaba dentro de mi "¿Andrei?" mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad… estaba distinto, es decir, era el, pero había algo en su apariencia que habia cambiado… -¡hola, Pilar!- me saludó con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras me obsequiaba una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas… al escuchar esa voz nuevamente… cualquier duda se me esfumó inmediatamente… mi reacción ahora fue distinta a la de la impresión… pues una gran sonrisa asomó a mi rostro al confirmar que efectivamente era Andrei a quien tenía frente a mí y no una de tantas fantasías que mi mente suele imaginar, asi pues, cuando mi reacción secundaria ala sonrisa fue la de levantar los brazos para abrazarlo, sucedió algo… todo esto pasó en tan solo unos segundos, parecía que el destino había escrito que cada que nos viéramos, algún percance tenía que suceder… y sucedió: al levantar los brazos, el helado que traía en mi cono se cayó manchándonos a los dos… ambos nos quedamos mirando primero a la mancha de cada quien, y después nuestras miradas se toparon sosteniéndose por unos segundos, hasta que Andrei y yo nos reímos juntos…

- ya extrañaba estos contratiempos- me dice él tan tranquilamente… yo estaba emocionada, parecía que tenía enfrente al mejor de los artistas en ese momento… no podía decir nada… me importó poco su cambio de apariencia… el chico de los rizos, los había cambiado por una pañoleta negra con el estampado de una calavera y su gorra de siempre… sin embargo, lo que nunca cambiaba de él, era su mirada color miel y su sonrisa...- ¡Andrei!...- le dije al fin omitiendo el pequeño percance- ¿Dónde estabas?- le digo muy impaciente, - ven conmigo- me dice después de pagar el helado caído y me tomó de la mano hasta llegar debajo del árbol donde el pájaro había hecho su gracia tiempo atrás…

* * *

- al árbol?... pero… ¿porqué al árbol?...

- no sé, pero ese árbol me gusta… en fin, llegamos a árbol y nos trepamos entre las ramas, parecíamos dos chiquillos…

- pues eso son, ¿no?

- si, pero de 5 años…

- está bien… y ¿que pasó? Porque Andrei tenía otra apariencia…

- pues es justo lo que planeaba preguntarle… pero si me sigues interrumpiendo no lo vas a saber nunca…

* * *

- ¿Cómo estás, Pilar?- me dice el mientras me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas…

- ¿dónde estabas?... – le dije llena de curiosidad… realmente deseaba saber en donde pasó casi un mes sin saber nada de él - pensé que ya no regresarías…

- Tuve…que hacer… un viaje imprevisto…- me dice con un aire extraño… como buscando un pretexto pero sin saber cual pretexto encontrar…- pero ya estoy de vueltaa, al menos por un tiempo…

-¿te volverás a ir?- le pregunto extrañada… acababa de llegar y prácticamente me estaba diciendo que se volvería a ir nuevamente

- no lo sé, Pilar, quizá tenga que Salir nuevamente, quizá no, depende de algunas cosas que sucedan dentro de unos días…pero te traje algo- me dice sacando una bolsita negra de piel de su chamarra negra- espero que te guste…

- ¿en serio?...¿que es?... – le dije mientras hacía fiestas como una niña emocionada por el regalo que le iban a dar….tomé la bolsita…la abrí y saque lo que había en su interior… era un dije en forma de gota… una piedra brillante y transparente de color turquesa… la tomo entre mis dedos y la observo detenidamente

- es una Cristalina… al verla, me acorde de ti…

- ¡que hermoso!... ¡gracias, Andrei, pero, ¿Por qué te hizo acordarte de mi?

- porque parece una gota de agua… y su color me hizo recordar el color de tus ojos… , siento que esa pequeña piedra brillante se parece a como eres en realidad…

- ¿en verdad?, ¿soy como una piedra?- le digo bromeando logrando hacerlo sonreir un poco…

- No, Pilar, me refiero a que tu presencia "refresca" mi vida, tu eres tan transparente como esta pequeña gota de cristal… tu energía me da vitalidad…y me reanimas mucho…- me dice mientras miro la gota de cristal…yo no sé que decir ni como reaccionar, no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me diga lo que piensa de mi, … Andrei toma el dije y me lo coloca en el cuello…- y lo mas importante es, que es tan brillante como tú…

- ¿Cómo yo?- Le preunto extrañada, no entendía a lo que se refería…

- me refiero a que brillas con luz propia, tu alegría y tu carácter son contagiosos, y eso me hace sentir bien cuando estoy contigo…

-Gracias, Andrei…eso nadie me lo había dicho, ni mis propios amigos…- le digo un poco apenada… desviando la mirada un poco

- hay cosas que no siempre se pueden decir… pero el hecho que no lo digan, no quiere decir que no sientan lo mismo...

* * *

- eso es cierto…- dice Azul interrumpiéndome nuevamente…

- lo dices solo por seguir la corriente, Azul

- No Pilar, es solo que no pensamos que a veces necesitamos decir lo que sentimos por nosotros mismos, creo que damos por hecho que ya lo sabemos, o que ya lo saben

- no lo sé, creo que nunca pensamos que alguien nos va a decir lo que siente o piensa al respecto…

- es que, los sentimientos es lo mas difícil de expresar con palabras… pero, concuerdo con Andrei en lo que piensa con respecto a ti… a pesar de la locas ocurrencias que tienes y de tu forma de pensar tan… peculiar, tu carácter y tu forma de ser es lo que te hace ser quien eres… y estoy segura que no solo yo, sino también el maestre Grinto, Serio, Paco y hasta el cabeza dura de Bernie deben pensar igual…

- ¿tu crees?

- yo lo creo… todos te queremos

-si, bueno, pero…¿Bernie?...

- bueno, síguele y después tocamos ese tema…

* * *

- no sé que decir...- le dijo apenada…

- no tienes que decir nada, me gusta mas cuando es tu mirada quien habla por ti…

- ¿a, sí?, y ¿ que te dice mi mirada?

- me dice que te mueres por preguntarme porque no tengo mi cabello largo…. ¿cierto?- me dice mientras de mi boca sale una sonrisa…

- sip, cierto… ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

-decidí cortármelo, ya me había hartado… tener que pelear todas las mañanas con el…

- que lástima, me encantaba tu cabello…

- a mi también, pero… yo… quería cambiar un poco, realmente lo necesito… tal vez algún día lo deje crecer nuevamente, por lo pronto, así traeré mi cabeza, a coco pelón… me dice quitándose la pañoleta negra que traía debajo de su gorra… yo, creo que el se dió cuenta de que me quedé con la boca abierta…

- ¿sucede algo?- me pregunta…

- eh… no… nada… le digo mientras le muestro mi dientona sonrisa – en eso, mientras estábamos trepados en el árbol, comienzan a caer gotitas de agua…- ¡ay no!, espero que no sea ese pájaro….

_(Escuchar la canción de Tercer Cielo "llueve" mientras leen esta parte, chequen mi perfil, al final del mismo encontraran el link hacia el video)_

-no lo es Pilar, realmente están cayendo gotitas de agua…

- ¡vaya!...¡llueve con sol!… es raro que suceda así…

- lo es, pero está sucediendo, y es bueno que ocurra, la lluvia barre con la basura… y la suciedad de la ciudad… y justo ahora, que siento que tu presencia barre con todo lo ocurrido en mi pasado…

- ¿de que hablas?...

- de nada en especial, Pilar…

- ah, bueno… sabes, a menudo la lluvia la comparan con las lagrimas de tristeza, piensan que lloran por un corazón roto, o por alguien que nos ha dejado…

- pero también se llora de felicidad… y creo que este día llora de felicidad y no precisamente por un corazón roto, sino porque creo que un corazón roto, se ha unido nuevamente

- ¿en verdad lo crees?

-¡Claro…!, este día está feliz porque te volví a ver… - Me dice Andrei regalándome una sonrisa…

- será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos empapemos…- digo tratando de cambiar el tema… apenada claro, iba a tratar de levantarme de la rama en la que estaba sentada pero el no me dejó…

- ¡no, espera!, quedémonos en el árbol, quiero disfrutar la lluvia

- pero andrei…

- déjame refrescarme, tengo tanto tiempo que no me mojo en la lluvia…- me dice mientras cierra los ojos, comienza a llover mas fuerte mientras yo lo miro disfrutar del agua como nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo… con su rostro dirigido a la lluvia sintiendo cada gota que cae sobre su cara… empapándola, pareciera que de verdad lo está disfrutando…- relájate Pilar… siente la lluvia, siente su vitalidad y su frescura…llueve, esta lloviendo sobre ti y sobre mi… y por ahora, solo quisiera estar aquí.. junto a ti….- me dice con los ojos cerrados- … viviendo cada segundo de esta vida que se va… el tiempo corre como el agua, solo queda disfrutar de momentos como éstos, en que la vida te da un obsequio de vez en cuando… como la lluvia- me dice, mientras trato de ver desde su punto de vista lo que él me dice… cierro mis ojos y me dispongo a sentir la sensación fría de cada gota de lluvia chocar contra mi rostro… sonrio al sentir la frescura del vital liquido… cuando me acuerdo de algo…

-¡cielos!... ¡el entrenamiento!

- ¿entrenamiento?

- ¡y es tarde, el maestre me va a regañar por llegar tarde…!

- ¿maestre?

- ¡si!, les dije a los chicos que vendría por un helado y me regresaría rápido… ¡Ay no!, Cabeza me va a poner a hacer 100 lagartijas colocando algo sobre mi…

- ¿cabeza?...Pilar, ¿de que estás hablando?

- te cuento por el camino, se me hace tarde… ¿me acompañas?- le digo mientras me levanto par disponerme a bajar del árbol…

- pues no se a donde, pero, está bien, voy contigo… me dijo bajándose de un salto y ayudándome a bajar a mi también…

- ¿Andrei no sabía que practicas capoeira?

- lo supo, hasta ese día…

* * *

-**chicas, me temo que hasta aquí, luego le seguimos a la historia, es hora de irnos…**

**- **BUENO… entonces seguimos en otra ocasión…

- si, gracias por seguir nuestra historia, por dejarnos algún comentario ya los que no nos dicen nada, también…. por seguir leyendo las locas historias de Enigma X, además de los mensajes que dejan en la cuenta… estoy segura que Eni se los agradece mucho…

- **cierto… gracias , Pilar ya habló por mi… y agarense que lo que viene no se lo espera nadie…**

**- **ni ella…

**-jajajaja… cierto, Azul, ni siquiera yo se que viene… pero prometo algo diferente…eso sip. ¡despidanse chicas!**

**- bueno, ¡hasta que se le ocurra a la mente de enigma imaginar algo de nuevo!... cuidense… bye**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿entrenamiento?- pregunta Andrei algo extrañado, es lógico puesto que nunca le había mencionado que practico capoeira…

- ¡si!... ¡ya es tarde!, me van a regañar… y no me gusta que me regañen…

- entonces te acompañaré para que no vayas sola…

- ¿vendrás conmigo al entrenamiento?

- ¿crees que me dejen entrar?

- solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

- está bien, Pilar, iré contigo…

- ¡genial!, vas a conocer a mis amigos… son los mejores amigos que he conocido…- le digo entusiasmada mientras caminamos hacia la escuela…seguía lloviendo y ambos íbamos empapados, pero poco nos importaba.

- ¿en serio? Me imagino que si deben serlo, puesto que son tus amigos…

- estoy segura que el maestre Grinto hasta te va a dejar entrenar con nosotros

- ¿maestre?

- si, así le decimos a nuestro mentor, el que nos enseña el entrenamiento capoeira…

- ¿capoeira?...¿entrenas capoeira?

- si… ¡es muy divertido!…

- ¡Genial!, hace un tiempo entrenaba kung fu pero lo tuve que dejar por….por algunos problemas que tuve…

- bueno, la capoeira es algo similar…

- si lo sé, sé algo sobre capoeira…

-¡qué bien!, eso significa que tal vez te lleves bien con los chicos…

- ¿acaso son varios?

- bueno, ya conoces a Azul…

- ¿es tu amiga con la que andabas el día en que te conocí?

- sí, solo te falta conocer a Serio y a Paco, ambos son geniales, aunque a veces Paco es un poco especial…

- ¿especial?

- sí, es un poco presumido, pero también tiene un buen corazón… aunque no deja de hablar y decir que es bueno en el nova nock,

- ¿nova nock?...

- ¡sí!... ¿no te gusta el nova nock?

- ¡pero claro!, el nova nock es muy entretenido y me gusta mucho

- pues Paco es un buen jugador, es solo que a veces alardea mucho… siempre se la pasa jugando con Serio a ver quién es mejor…

- ¡ah! Entonces tu amigo es competitivo

- pues a veces estamos viendo quien gana a hacer algo…

-¿tú también?...

- sí, y a veces logro ganarle

- ¿a veces?... ¡cielos!… creí que te conocía, pero cada vez me sorprendes mas, Pilar.- ^_^

- ¡mira ya llegamos!... – le digo cuando llegamos a la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Entrenas capoeira en la escuela?

- sí, aquí es donde está más tiempo el maestre Grinto… él es el bibliotecario de la escuela

- le digo mientras tomamos rumbo a la biblioteca, entramos y pasamos como si nada por entre los estantes de libros y entramos a otra sala, en donde ya estaban los demás entrenando… el maestre Grinto nos vió entrar… me miró, sonrió y asintió con su cabeza…los chicos seguían entrenando sin que se dieran cuenta de que habíamos llegado… en seguida Cabeza fue quién abrió la boca…

- como siempre, el maestre Bernie…

- ¡vaya vaya!, ya era hora de que llegaras, Niña… ¿Dónde estabas? Llegas tarde…

- ¡qué bueno que llegaste, Pilar! Veo que traes a un invitado…

- Si maestre, discúlpeme por no avisar, le presento a Andrei, estaba con él cuando me di cuenta de que se me estaba haciendo tarde para el entrenamiento y decidió acompañarme…

- Hola Andrei, por lo que veo, eres muy bienvenido a este lugar

- Gracias, Señor, lamento haber irrumpido en su lugar sagrado…

- a este lugar no entra nadie que no lo merezca… si estás aquí quiere decir que eres una buena persona…no te preocupes, gracias por haber acompañado a Pilar…

- se lo agradezco, Pilar se ha vuelto una buena amiga y decidí acompañarla para que no le fuera suceder nada…y si llegó tarde, es por mi culpa, así que por favor, le solicito que no la castiguen…- dice Andrei mientras cabeza me habla…ya sabes, con su mismo humor eterno…

- bueno, niña, ya sabes cuál es tu castigo por llegar tarde…- dice maestre Cabeza con su típico mal genio de siempre, ya me había resignado a hacer las lagartijas cuando el maestre Grinto habla….

- Pilar, ven un momento, por favor…-yo me acerco de inmediato – ve con los demás, yo hablaré con Cabeza…- me dice y yo pongo una cara de felicidad que apenas la sonrisa me cabe en mi rostro… y me voy con los chicos…

Bueno, la siguiente conversación sucedió mientras estaba con los chicos… no seré yo quien la cuente… pero la persona que está escribiendo el relato, si escuchó, así que escudriñaremos en su mente para saber que sucedió aquella ocasión…

- Gracias, si de verdad ella necesita ser reprendida, quisiera ser yo quien tome su lugar, después de todo, yo fue quien la distrajo…

- no será necesario, Andrei, conozco a Pilar y sé cómo es ella… ¿te gusta la capoeira?

- conozco la capoeira desde hace algunos años, cuando vivíamos en Brasil, pero nunca pude practicarla…

- ¿te gustaría hacerlo ahora?

-¿en verdad?... ¿podría incluirme entre sus discípulos?

- solo es cuestión de que digas que sí y cabeza te pondrá al mismo nivel que los demás…

- ¡vaya, vaya!, miren quien decidió acompañarnos…- me dice Paco cuando llegue junto a ellos…

- ¡hola Paco!, ¿te alegras mucho poder verme?

- yo sí, pensé que algo te había pasado- me dice Azul acercándose a mi – lo bueno es que estás bien…y muy bien acompañada…- esto último me lo dijo en voz baja

- sí, Pilar, ¿Quién es ese chico?, me parece que ya te había visto con el… hace tiempo- me pregunta Serio intrigado

- el es Andrei, lo conocí en el parque…

-si, lo recuerdo, creo que a todos nos sorprendió ver a Andrei, ya sabes que al recinto nadie puede entrar al menos que su espíritu sea …

- ¿el de un combo niño?, pues no sé si Andrei lo sea, pero lo que cuenta, es que el recinto lo ha aceptado…y creo que el maestre Grinto, también- les digo cuando veo que el maestre Grinto se aproxima junto con Andrei…

- chicos, les presento a un amigo de Pilar, se llama Andrei, y a partir de ahora también se convertirá en aprendiz de Capoeira. Maestre Cabeza será quien lo instruya mientras logra alcanzar el nivel que tenemos…

- ¡Bienvenido Andrei!- le decimos todos, pero como que Paco no lo hizo de buena gana…

- Pilar, presenta a Andrei a los chicos, mientras hablaré con cabeza…- dice mientras el maestre sale por un momento …

-¿Así que tu eres la razón por la que Pilar se ha estado comportando rara últimamente?

- ¿perdón?

- Pilar es rara, pero últimamente se le y ha unido lo despistada… - dice Serio

- así q me supongo q tu eres la razón de su comportamiento…- vuelve a decir Paco…

- ¡oye!- le reclamo a Paco…- yo no soy ninguna rara… y Serio… ¡tú eres más despistado que yo!

- ¡chicos, cálmense!- les dice Azul… - discúlpalos Andrei…siempre son así… soy Azul… ¿me recuerdas?- le pregunta Azul mientras los chicos y yo seguíamos hablando…

- ¡por supuesto! Eres la amiga con quien andaba Pilar el día que nos conocimos…

- ¡si!, ¡que pequeño es el mundo!, ¡jamás imaginé que te vería aquí algún día!

- ni yo, si vine es porque Pilar me insistió en que la acompañara…

- pues qué bueno que lo hiciste, el maestre Grinto ya estaba preocupada por ella…

- bueno Azul, es un placer conocerte…- le dice extendiendo la mano… cuando caen unas gotitas desde la manga de su chamarra… - ¡lo siento! Es que vinimos caminando por la lluvia…- dice Andrei mientras se apena…

- ¡cielos! Vienen empapados… no me había dando cuenta…

- es que la lluvia nos sorprendió…- dije yo olvidando q los chicos y yo estábamos alegando… creo que me escuchó el maestre Grinto…

- bueno, no creo que podamos entrenar todos juntos si dos de los chicos están empapados… Pilar, Andrei, vayan a los vestidores a cambiarse…

- si maestre – le respondo—pero Andrei no tendrá que ponerse…

- pues préstale uno de tus uniformes…- dice Paco bromeando…

- Buena idea, Paco, préstale uno de tus uniformes…- dice el maestre

- ¡¿Qué?

- lo que escuchaste, tu diste esa sugerencia… me parece pertinente que seas tú quien se lo preste…

- pero… yo… es que… ¡naaahhh!... está bien, maestre Grinto…- dice mientras se dirige a su locker refunfuñando y sacando uno de sus uniformes y llevándoselo a Andrei…- ¡toma! Ojalá y (no) te sirva…- dice de mala gana…

- Gracias, prometo regresártelo pronto…

- olvídalo, quédatelo, no lo necesito… tengo muchos…

- (si tiene más de 2… si son muchos)- dice Serio en voz baja…

- muy bien… ahora a cambiarse… es momento del entrenamiento…


	7. Chapter 7

**Era un dia normal en Nova Nizza… bueno, casi, ya que un Divino se encontraba destruyendo la ciudad de Nova Nizza y como siempre, nuestros héroes, los Combo Niños, que se encontraban ya transformados, lo combatían a mas no poder… la gente trataba de apartarse de la lucha, pero como la pelea era en pleno centro de la ciudad, pues era casi imposible apartarse de ella… Así pues, los chicos se enfrentaban contra un divino que se llamaba "Múltiple" y tenía la facultad de multiplicarse varias veces él mismo, es decir, si se multiplicaba por dos, habrían dos divinos iguales a él… si se multiplicaba por 3… entonces aparecerían 3, y así sucesivamente, pero cuando esas presencias se volvían una, lo que sucedía era que el divino multiplicaba su tamaño. En fin. Los chicos se enfrentaban contra el divino quién recurrió a un múltiple de 2, así que los chicos se habían separado por parejas para tratar de detenerlo… pero al no poder, el divino decidió cambiar su estrategia de ataque y decidió ****aumentar su tamaño y desviar su ataque hacia un grupo de personas que estaban en el parque, quienes huyen al ver que el divino se dirige hacia ellos. Entre las personas curiosas se encontraba una señora con un bebé que no podía caminar porque todas las personas los empujaban cuando corrían presa del pánico, la señora cae con el niño en brazos, en eso, un chico llega y la ayuda a levantarse, pero el divino se encuentra demasiado cerca, el muchacho se antepone entre ellos y el divino, quién enojado asestó un golpe contra ellos, pero fué detenido por la oportuna cola de la iguana que detuvo el puño del divino … en tanto Tigrillo apartaba de ahí a la Señora y Águila al bebé, Toro asestaba un golpe al divino que es derribado mientras iguana aleja de ahí al chico…**

**- ¿estás bien?- le pregunta Iguana… **

**- si, Gracias - le respondió el muchacho mientras la observaba detenidamente a los ojos… **

**- ten mucho cuidado cuando aparezcan estos divinos- le dice iguana con una sonrisa… aléjate lo más rápido que puedas…- dice mientras el chico la mira absorto alejarse…aún sin reaccionar…**

**-¡Espera!- le grita é****l, pero ya es demasiado tarde, la iguana se une a sus demás compañeros mientras él la observa detenidamente a ella, quien haciendo gala de su elasticidad, envuelve las piernas del Divino haciéndolo trastabillar, mientras Águila le lanza un potente grito, y entre Tigrillo y Toro lo embisten al mismo tiempo logrando hacerlo caer estrepitosamente, para posteriormente ver como todos sincronizados hacen un movimiento y "convierten" al divino en una calculadora… el chico, al ver que el peligro había pasado corre hacia Iguana tratando de llamar su atención, ella lo mira con sus hermosos ojos verdes, intenta acercarse pero Toro se lo impide anteponiéndose frente a ella, quizá de forma inconciente, o quizá no, así que Iguana solo mira al joven intentando decirle adiós con la mirada y tratar de ofrecerle una sonrisa, pero Águila le da un pequeño empujoncito en su hombro, ella sabe que tiene que irse, de los contrario, su transformación totémica podría terminar delante de todos los presentes, así que no hay tiempo para detenerse, observa al chico de ojos cafés claros antes de ponerse en marcha, y lo observa hasta perderlo de vista… y se va.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**

Vaya tranquilidad en el salón de clases, tengo mis ojos cerrados mientras escucho la monótona voz de la maestra Soledad dándonos la clase de hoy… mientras cierro mis ojos, parece que veo una escena del pasado… de alguna forma creo que los celestiales ojos de Andrei los he visto antes en algún sitio… en fin, de un momento a otro siento que algo me golpea suavemente en la cabeza y escucho mi nombre, un minuto después… otro leve golpecito…y la voz de Paco susurrante diciéndome algo que no entiendo bien…luego siento un golpe mas fuerte que los anteriores… eso si que me molestó…

**-**Pilar, ¡despierta!, estamos en clase… - me dice susurrante mientras al fin reacciono como, como… ya saben, como soy….-¡OYE, QUE TE PASA…!- le digo levantando la voz… pero me detengo al ver a Paco señalar al frente, aguantándose la risa… miro a la maestra y mis demás compañeros que me observan curiosos… yo enseño mi sonrisa dientona – ehm, ¡discúlpenme!... un mosquito me esta dando problemas- les digo entre dientes.

- Está bien, Pilar, pero por favor, presta atención a la clase…- me dice la maestra sin tomar muy en cuenta la tonta interrupción.

- si maestra- le respondo muy apenada, mientras veo como Serio y Paco se aguantan la risa, les dirijo una miradita tipo "vas a ver a la hora del recreo" , mientras Azul solo levanta la mirada en señal de indignación como diciendo…"¿Por qué a mi?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Es que si es cierto, Pilar… ¿Por qué me tocó a mi tener unos compañeros muy… muy…

- ¿muy que?-

- muy…infantiles

- pues somos unos niños, ¿no? Tenemos 11 años

- esta bien, está bien., ya no diré nada, mejor sigue con la historia…

- esta bien… después de la clase salimos al recreo y Paco tenía que empezar como siempre…

*/*/*/*/*/

- ¿Qué Pilar, te regañó la maestra?

- no empieces Paco…

- tenía que desquitarme de ayer… después de que ese amiguito tuyo me quitó uno de mis uniformes favoritos…

- ¿por eso hiciste lo que me hiciste?…

- tenías que pagarlo de alguna manera… no sé cómo se te ocurrió llevarlo ayer al entrenamiento…

- ¿porqué?, ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya llevado a Andrei?

- tu sabes que no pueden entrar personas ajenas al sitio de entrenamiento…

- pero el es mi amigo…

- pues es tú amigo, pero no mío….

-¡Chicos, ya basta!

- ¿ya basta?, Azul, dile a Pilar que no lleve gente ajena a nosotros al recinto…- dice Paco mientras cruza sus brazos

- pero… Andrei es…

- no importa, yo no llevo a mis amigos al entrenamiento…

-¡ja! Si, claro… como tienes muchos amigos…

- ¡pues mas que tú, si!...

- Paco tiene razón, - interrumpe Serio- no podemos llevar a cualquier persona a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento, el secreto de los Combo Niños podría tener algún riesgo…- me dice mientras me mira fijamente

- pero…Serio…

- al final de cuentas todo está bien…- dice Azul tratando de calmar la excitación que se estaba formando- ahora es parte del grupo…y si el maestre Grinto le ofreció entrenar con nosotros, quiere decir que algo vió en él…

- ¿ver algo en él?...¡ja!, ¡por favor Azul!, no me hagas reír…- dice Paco con ironía

- ¡tú sabes que nadie entra al recinto si no lo merece!- le digo a Paco apoyando a lo que acababa de decir Azul… todos sabemos que una persona normal no podría entrar al recinto, solo las personas cuyo espíritu es merecedor de un sitio sagrado como lo es el recinto, pueden entrar, si no lo merecen, simplemente seguirían en la biblioteca

- simple casualidad, seguramente ese chiquillo es tu novio y por eso lo invitaste a que entrara, porque también pueden entrar aquellas personas que son invitadas de corazón…- me dice Paco mientras me señala con el dedo… Yo, indignada, le agarro el dedo haciéndolo a un lado… y me acerco a su cara… pero antes de que dijera algo… Azul nos aparta… yo me voy molesta hacia otro lugar mientras los 3 me miran… me hubiera gustado decirle a Paco que Andrei solo es mi amigo y no mi novio, pero mejor que piense lo que quiera…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- En verdad estaban molestos.- dice Azul algo divertida al recordar esos momentos…

- lo sé, ahora que lo pienso, quizá nunca debí de haber llevado a Andrei…

- no digas eso, lo que pasa es que estaban celosos… dice Azul mientras va por unos vasos con agua

- ¿celosos?, esos no saben lo que son celos…mas bien son envidiosos…

- Andrei supero todas las pruebas que los maestres le pusieron el primer día- dice regresando con los vasos y dándome uno, yo le agradezco con la mirada mientras ella sigue hablando…- era muy hábil y en poco tiempo aprendió mas de 3 técnicas, una de las cuales les llevó mucho tiempo perfeccionar a los chicos…

- sí…- le digo mientras le doy un sorbo al agua y dejo el vaso a un lado mientras levanto una de mis manos para sostener mi cara tratando de ver en mi mente, la imagen de Andrei ese primer día en el recinto…- aun recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Andrei vestido con el uniforme de Paco…cierro mis ojos y parece que lo estoy viendo…Andrei con el uniforme de Paco y la pañoleta negra en su cabeza haciendo contraste con el resto del uniforme…- ¡waw!, ¡que bien te ves!- le digo bien entusiasmada, aunque esa cosa negra en tu cabeza no se te ve bien…

- gracias Pilar..- me dice ruborizado… en eso salgo corriendo hacia mi casillero, en alguna parte tengo una pañoleta que estaba bordando con los colores del uniforme de Paco…

- ¿que estabas bordando con los colores de Paco?- ¿y eso?

- es que… yo… estaba bordando para la clase de manualidades- le digo sonrojada- … digo, tu sabes que esa clase no me gusta… asi que pensaba en… regalársela a Paco, como esa clase la aborrezco… pues…

- mejor dejémoslo asi… y continuamos mas al rato, ya es tarde… asi que quede para otro capítulo… te parece?... nos vemos después…

Y las palabras mágicas

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Chapter 8

- ¿que estabas bordando con los colores de Paco?- ¿y eso?- me pregunta Azul interrumpiendo mis pensamienties nuevamente

- es que… yo… estaba bordando para la clase de manualidades- le digo sonrojada- … digo, tu sabes que esa clase no me gusta… asi que pensaba en… regalársela a Paco, como esa clase la aborrezco… pues…

- si, entiendo… y tienes razón, Andrei se veía muy bien con la pañoleta a juego con el uniforme…- me dice Azul poniéndome una mano en el hombro…- pero dime, Pilar, ¿que pensabas de Andrei?...

- No sé, la verdad, creo que entre el y yo solo surgió algo que aun no sé como definirlo, tu sabes, a mi solo me importaba sentirme bien con alguien, algo que nunca tuve con nadie mas… y eso que tú, Paco y Serio hasta ese momento eran mis mejores amigos, por no decir los únicos, solo ustedes toleraban mis locuras y compartía mis loqueras… hasta que Andrei apareció, entonces de alguna manera, esa soledad que sentía a pesar de tenerlos a ustedes, desapareció, es como si el hubiera encendido una pequeña llama dentro de mi… cuando el esta conmigo siento un calorcito agradable

- cierto, cuando apareció Andrei, dejaste de ser la misma Pilar extraña como todos te decían…

- no, Azul, creo mas bien, que tal vez encontré a alguien peor que yo… y me hacía ver mas normal…- Azul me ve medio extraña y de repente se hecha a reír…

- ¡ja,ja,ja!, tal vez tengas razón aunque…- se detiene y levanta una ceja- yo nunca vi extraño a Andrei- para después cambiar su rostro a una sonrisa volteando a verme- lo que definitivamente si pude notar, es el cambio que diste cuando lo conociste, después cuando el falto, te volviste muy… no sé como decirlo, ya no querías ni conversar con nosotros, incluso en los entrenamientos te observabas muy…apática, hasta que después de un tiempo, volviste a ser la misma de siempre…

- me estaba acostumbrando a estar sin él…

- pero, me sorprendes, Pilar, solo conociste a Andrei menos de una semana y… cambiaste realmente…

- ¿cambiar?... no lo creo, sigo siendo la misma… bueno, tal vez un poco, lo único que sé, es que con Andrei en mi vida, nunca volveré a ser la misma…

está bien, pero mejor sigue con la historia…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- después de la pelea con los chicos iba molesta caminando cuando sin querer, choco con el maestre Grinto…

- Pilar… - me dice llamándome la atención…- hija… ten cuidado donde caminas…- me dice con su cara pacífica de siempre…pero le cambió el semblante al ver mi rostro con el ceño fruncido…- ¿ te pasa algo?

- esos dos…- le digo molesta…- me hicieron enojar…, dicen que no debí de haber llevado a Andrei el día de ayer…

- ¿ esos dos?... ¡ah!, entiendo… Pilar, tu sabes las reglas del recinto…

- si, maestre, lo sé, pero… es que el me acompañó durante todo el camino mientras llovía y… comprenda que se me hizo feo dejarlo ahí y además tenía tiempo de no verlo y…

- está bien, Pilar… no te preocupes, después de todo, resultó ser un buen alumno… que bueno que se te ocurrió llevarlo, si lo ves, dile que no falte el día d hoy…

- eso haré maestre…

- en cuanto a los demás, hablaré con ellos, no te preocupes, si Andrei decide quedarse, los demás deberán de aceptarlo como compañero. Mientras, no le comentes nada a Andrei de los Combo Niños… recuerda que eso es un secreto…

- no se preocupe, maestre, jamás me olvido de esa promesa de no decir nada a nadie…

- muy bien… ahora a clase… el recreo ya esta terminando…

- Seguro. Maestre- le digo con una sonrisa mientras me dirijo a mi salón de clase…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Niños, quien fuera como ellos, de la cólera a la alegría en un momento sin tener que complicarse la vida tanto como nosotros…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

…..

Bueno, al entrar al salón de clase, los chicos no dijeron nada más, pero seguro les extrañó que me llegara como una niña calladita y bien portada además de una sonrisa…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- jajaja… si, es cierto… Paco se te quedó vendo como un bicho raro… y más porque no dijiste nada el resto del día … seguro esperaba seguir molestándote con lo de Andrei…

- si, y no le iba a seguir dando ese gusto de molestarme… en fin…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al dar el toque de salida… yo guardaba mis cosas y me disponía a irme a toda velocidad hacia la puerta del salón… cuando alcanzo a escuchar algo…

- mira, mira… ahí va corriendo hacia los brazos de su amado…- dijo Paco… mientras él y Serio se reían… yo solamente tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo del salón…solo alcancé a escuchar a Azul que le gritó a Paco por su nombre, mientras yo salía corriendo aguantándome las ganas de querer sorrajarle la mochila a Paco en la cara… eso hubiera sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado no solo a Paco, sino a Serio también por seguirle el juego…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La verdad si se pasaron, y se los dije…

-¡Paco!.. ¿que diablos te pasa?

- ¿cómo que qué me pasa?, pues que Pilar ya ni caso nos hace por andar con su "amiguito"

- ¿y eso que?, a ti nunca te importó lo que Pilar hiciera después de clases, es mas, creo que nunca te ha importado…

- a mi no me importa que haga ella con su vida… me interesa la seguridad de nosotros, de nuestro secreto…- dice Paco tratando de no dar importancia a lo que acababa de decir…

- cierto, Azul, Paco tiene razón… si no fuera por eso, todos podríamos llevar a alguien al entrenamiento…debemos pensar en la seguridad de nuestro secreto, nadie debe saber quienes somos, ni siquiera ese chico…

- Está bien, me parece correcto en ese sentido, pero eso no justifica que Paco esté molestando a Pilar de esa forma… y menos que tu, Serio, le sigas la corriente a Paco, a menos claro, que estén celosos

- ¿QUÉ?... – dicen los dos sorprendidos abriendo tamaños ojotes..

- ¿estás loca?...¿porque habríamos de estar celosos?- pregunta Paco

- porque Pilar ya tiene a alguien mas en quien poder confiar…

- pensé que eras mas inteligente, Azul… a mi no me afecta el que Pilar tenga un amigo…

- ¿entonces porque le sigues la corriente a Paco, Serio?

- no sé, quizá porque me da gracia ver molesta a Pilar…

- entonces el tonto eres tu… por sonsacar los celos de Paco

- ja-ja, ¿celoso yo?..¿de ese chico raro?... estas loca definitivamente… me importa un comino lo que haga Pilar después de que salgamos de aquí…

- pues no lo parece, Paco…

- está bien… que haga ella lo que quiera… ya no me entrometeré mas, pero luego no digan que no les advertí…- nos dice Paco mientras sale del salón algo molesto…dejándonos a Serio y a mí algo perplejos…

- creo que Paco se toma las cosas muy a pecho- dice Serio un poco sorprendido - tienes razón, creo que exagera con su actitud hacia Pilar…

- mas bien no creo que sea hacia Pilar, sino hacia Andrei, está celoso de él…

- hablaré con Paco, veré que es lo que le sucede, la verdad si anda un poco agresivo con Pilar, es verdad que tal vez ella cometió una pequeña falta al llevar a ese chico al recinto, pero no es para que él tenga esa actitud con ella…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Y que paso?- le pregunto a Azul algo impaciente

- te vas a sorprender…

- Anda dime, que ya quiero saber…

Bueno, pues Serio salió corriendo para alcanzar a Paco, y…

- Oye, Paco…- le dice Serio alcanzando a Paco quien va caminando con un gesto de enojo y un paso taciturno mirando hacia el suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos sin decir una palabra, Serio lo alcanza y empieza a andar a su mismo paso, mientras habla tratando de aparentar tranquilidad…- ¿no crees que te pasaste con Pilar?… no debiste de ser tan…estricto con ella… ¿Qué sucede?, ¿realmente estás molesto porque Pilar haya llevado a un extraño al recinto o hay otra razón por la que estás molesto?...- Paco se detiene y mira a Serio con un rostro inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos se puede ver que está molesto…

- ¿ que me pasé con ella?, no lo creo, lo que me enfurece de Pilar es esa actitud que tiene, no piensa en lo que puede suceder, además ya la conoces, tiene gustos muy raros…y ese chico no me late- le dice cambiando su semblante a uno mas relajado y siguen caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida…

- Tal vez tengas razón… quizá Pilar sea extraña y tenga pocos amigos, pero no por eso quiere decir que ella y ese chico no se puedan llevar muy bien.

- No lo sé, Serio, ese chico me trae mala espina… es verdad que Pilar a veces suele ser muy extraña, pero dentro de ese singular carácter que ella tiene, hay algo de ella que causa cierta sensación de … no sé como decirlo, a veces me agrada como es… pero, cuando lo vi con él, cuando lo ví a él… sentí algo que no se como explicarlo, solo sé que simplemente ese chico me da mala espina y creo que sus intensiones con ella no son buenas…

- ¿porqué piensas eso?...

- no lo sé, pero algo me dice que tengo que alejarla de ella, de nosotros…No se te hace raro que nada mas así de repente aparezca?, ¿de donde salió?, nadie lo había visto antes, ¿porqué justamente tenía que ser en Pilar quien se fijara, habiendo tantas otras chicas en Nova Nizza?

- creo que Azul tiene razón, estas celoso…

- No Serio, no estoy celoso… simplemente no quiero a ese chico cerca de nosotros…

- o cerca de ella…

-¿Qué?

- no finjas, Paco, quieres a Pilar desde hace tiempo…

- no te voy a decir que no, pero no es que solo la quiera a ella… hemos convivido mucho desde que estamos juntos con el maestre Grinto, así que puedo decirte que son mi familia… y siento que tengo una responsabilidad de proteger tanto a Pilar, como al resto de nosotros…

- te entiendo, yo también pienso lo mismo…

- estamos tan acostumbrados a vernos unos a otros, que la presencia de ese amigo de Pilar, realmente me molesta mucho… no quiero que esté ahí.

Caminando, con paso lento y entretenidos con su conversación, llegaron hasta el parque, en donde sin querer, te ven a ti y Andrei sentados en una banca…a Paco le molestó mucho verte con él y ya iba a ir hacia ustedes, cuando Serio se paró enfrente de él para impedir su camino…

- ¡no, paco!- le dice al bloquearle el paso- este no es el lugar indicado para hablar con ellos, espera a hablar con el maestre Grinto, él sabrá que hacer…- Paco algo molesto accedió a lo que dijo Serio, así que sin decir nada, simplemente se desviaron hacia otro lado, pero antes de irse.. volteó a verlos, justo en el momento en que abrazabas y le dabas un beso a Andrei… Paco solo lanzó una mirada de odio y siguió su camino junto con Serio…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Vaya… eso nunca lo supe

- paco llegó molesto con el maestre Grinto, y estaba con él, fui a contarle lo que había pasado entre tú y Paco cuando llega junto con Serio realmente enojado…

*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¡Es el colmo!... Pilar no quiere entender que ese chico me repugna…

- Paco… cálmate!…- le dice Serio pero el sigue enojado…

- ¿Cómo me voy a calmar?… siento que estamos en riesgo… que todo el esfuerzo que hemos estado haciendo se irá por la borda por ese…- Paco guarda silencio al sentir que el maestre Grinto pone una mano en su hombro…. trata de tranquilizarse, algo que para él es un gran esfuerzo, porque, como sabemos, Paquito es muy impulsivo…

- respira profundo Paco… lenta y profundamente, trata de calmar tu espíritu que está alterado por una presencia desconocida- le dice el maestre Grinto con toda la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza. Paco cierra los ojos y obedece a lo que el maestre le pide…- estoy enterado de lo que está sucediendo, solo puedo decirte una cosa: confía en Pilar, ella sabe lo que está haciendo, su corazón sabe en quien confiar y su espíritu la está guiando por un camino seguro. A veces no vemos mas allá de lo que estamos viendo y nuestro espíritu es bloqueado por la ira y el cólera de lo que creemos que es, y no lo que realmente es. Tu ser se enceguece creyendo finalmente lo que en realidad es una mentira. Debes calmarte y calmar a tu espíritu, para que puedas tolerar lo que te molesta y poder ver realmente lo que es verdad y no creer en lo que es mentira…- Paco con los ojos cerrados, al escuchar esa ultima frase del maestre, aprieta los ojos con fuerza y respira profundamente…al abrir sus ojos, se encuentra mas calmado y el maestre Grinto le enseña los cubículos de meditación… Paco comprende y se dirige hacia ellos…Serio y yo parecemos estatuas observando lo que sucede… realmente nos extraña ver a Paco de esa manera… el maestre Grinto se dirige a nosotros…

- Paco estará bien, niños, solo es cuestión de que medite la situación y el comprenderá que realmente está exagerando la realidad de todo esto. Estoy seguro de que Pilar sabe lo que hace, solo hay que tener confianza en ella.

- la tenemos, maestre, siempre hemos confiado en ella- le digo al maestre, el nos mira con un sonrisa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- vaya, jamás pensé que Paco se hubiera puesto tan… molesto- le digo a Azul cuando termino de contarme su versión de la historia

- tu y yo sabemos que lo que en realidad pasa es que el estaba celoso- dice ella mirándome a los ojos- la habilidad de Andrei para captar las enseñanzas del maestre Grinto es a lo que el le tenia "miedo", por asi decirlo…

- tal vez tengas razón, Paco siempre ha sido muy competitivo y orgulloso de sí mismo…

- así es, así que vió en Andrei a un rival que lo podía poner en ridículo… y no lo vió como alguien con quien competir digno de su nivel de aprendizaje, la verdad, a veces Paco suele ser un tonto…

- no le digas tan feo a Paco- le digo a Azul es un ton tierno…

- ahora lo defiendes, porque no lo viste como se puso… pero si lo hubieras visto… hasta tu saldrías corriendo… pero dime, que sucedió después de que saliste casi corriendo del salón cuando te molestaban los chicos..- me pregunta Azul muy curiosa… yo me sonrío…

- ah, pues... después de que los chicos empezaron nuevamente a molestar, decidir ahogar mis penas en un delicioso helado … y por supuesto, mi intensión era poder ver a Andrei, asi que llegué al parque y si, ahí estaba Andrei sentado en una banca del parque, asi que me dirigí hacia el. Cuando llegue iba todavía con la molestia en reflejado en mi rostro, pero cuando lo vi sentado, todo cambio y mi enojo se volvio una gran alegría, que después cambió a preocupación conforme me acercaba hacia donde Andrei se encontraba… mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro al verlo todo ojeroso, pálido y serio… se veía extraño, el intentó sonreírme pero a leguas se notaba que algo no estaba bien, su rostro, a pesar de su palidez, estaba ruborizado…

-¡Andrei!- le digo mientras me siento a un lado de él, dejando mi mochila en el suelo- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás enfermo?- Andrei me mira con esos hermosos ojos color miel que tiene, aunque se ven tristes, brillaban como siempre, su rostro siempre sonriente, sus labios parecían temblar un poco…

- Hola, Pilar…- le respondo con una sonrisa, como siempre, aunque su voz suena como si nada le ocurriera…- creo que me estoy resfriando, pero quería traerte un obsequio este día y no podía faltar en traértelo- me dice enseñándome un envoltorio multicolor… yo lo tomo con mis manos y mi sonrisa aumenta de tamaño, yo iba a hablar cuando el me gana…- no digas nada, espero que te guste…- me dice mientras lo abro toda histérica por querer saber que había adentro… asi que me peleo con la envoltura para poder saber lo que viene adentr.. la batalla parecía algo seria pero le gane al papel de envoltura y triunfante saco el regalo… una botellita redonda… era un perfume… inmediatamente lo uso en mi rociando el oquido y sintiendo el contacto del líquido con mi piel y capto la dulce fragancia que despide de ella…

- que rico huele…gracias Andrei,

- me alegra que te guste, porque ahora si me va a gustar mas ese aroma, en ti huele exquisito…- de repente, un estornudo nos interrumpe…el me mira más ruborizado de lo normal…

-¿estás bien?

- como te dije, creo que me hizo mal el habernos mojado en la lluvia el día de ayer…peo es raro, hasta hace un momento estaba bien…- me dice cuando me toma de la mano… lo siento muy caliente…

- Andrei.. ¡tienes fiebre!- le digo un poco alterada mientras toco su frente perlada en pequeñas gotitas de sudor…

- sí, eso creo….

- no podrás ir al entrenamiento así como estás…

- lo sé, Pilar, y quiero pedirte un favor- me dice mientras me entrega el uniforme de Paco y la pañoleta que había hecho- llévaselos a tu amigo, por favor, agradécele que me lo haya prestado… yo muevo la cabeza en señal de negación…

- no, Andrei, Paco dijo que te quedaras con el uniforme…

- pero la pañoleta es tuya…

- te la regalo… ahora es tuya…

- bueno, siendo así, prometo usarlos con dignidad - me dice mientras se quita la pañoleta negra y se pone la que yo hice…- Pïlar, me gustaría quedarme contigo todo el día, pero creo que tengo que ir a casa… en verdad no me siento bien…

- se te nota… te ves mal

- te agradecería me disculpes con tu maestre….

- no te apures, el entenderá…

- gracias- me dice mientras se pone de pie, pero realmente se ve mal… parece como si se fuera a desmayar… me levanto rápidamente para ayudar a sostenerlo…- Andrei… esto no es un simple resfriado, te acompañaré a casa

- no es necesario, Pilar…

Claro que sí…le digo un poco molesta mientras lo abrazo para ayudarlo a caminar…llegamos hasta una equina y curiosamente viene pasando un bicitaxi…- no te gustaría viajar en un bicitaxi?- le pregunto..él me responde con una sonrisa…

- nunca me he subido a uno., será un placer viajar en uno si tu estas sentada a mi lado…

- ¡ay Andrei! Ni siquiera enfermo pierdes el glamour…- le digo bromeando…

- ¿glamour? ¿Que es glamour?- me pregunta extrañado…

- ¡olvídalo! Terminología femenina… le digo mientras lo ayudo a subirse al bicitaxi

- con razón no entiendo nada… dice el riéndose un poco.

El camino hacia casa de Andrei fue fabuloso, el bicitaxi se fué por todo el malecón de Nova Nizza, Andrei se fue recostado en mi hombro mientras sostenía mi mano…

- no me sueltes- me decía bromeando con los ojos cerrados- porque si no, siento que me voy a caer-me dijo mientras apretaba mas mi mano…

- si no me sueltas un poco, pronto no tendrás mano de donde agarrarte…- le digo jugando y el responde con un ligero "oops" soltando un poco la mano…

- ya mero llegamos…

- no quiero llegar… quiero estar con el ángelito que me tiene entre sus brazos…

- Andrei, estás grave, creo que ya te está afectando la fiebre, ahora ves cosas…- el me responde con una gran sonrisa…y se incorpora… me mira a los ojos y comienza a acercarse lentamente mientras posa su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola…instintivamente cierro los ojos mientras siento el contacto de la piel de su mano con mi mejilla…

CONTINUARÁ….


	9. Chapter 9

La suave piel de la mano de Andrei acariciaba mi rostro mientras tenía mis ojos cerrados… la cálida caricia me hacía sentir en las nubes, sus dedos jugaban con el borde de mis labios causándome cosquillas, incitando a mi boca a generar una gran sonrisa… podía sentir su rostro cerca del mío… sentía su tibia respiración en mi cuello y en mi cara mientras el rozaba con sus dedos mis labios…

*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¡ay..ay..ayayayayay! - dice Azul bastante emocionada mientras yo abro mis ojos al escucharla interrumpirme, los había cerrado para recordar cada segundo de ese momento que me hubiera gustado que no terminara jamás…- ¡ no me digas que él…que él te…-

- no Azul… - la interrumpo antes de que termine su frase… mi mirada se va hacia el suelo mientras con tristeza y decepción, le sigo contando…- habría sido perfecto si él me hubiera dado mi primer beso ese día… pero… eso no sucedió… el bicitaxi se detuvo… no nos dimos cuenta, hasta que el taxista empezó a sonar la bocina del claxon del bicitaxi… al parecer teníamos mucho tiempo que habíamos llegado, pero estábamos tan entretenidos que ninguno de los 2 nos habíamos percatado de eso…el sonido nos hizo regresar a la realidad

- lo siento, Pilar…

- yo no… esos momentos para mi, fueron mágicos… inolvidables y jamás quiero olvidar esa sensación que tuve cuando casi obtengo mi primer beso con Andrei…en fin. Andrei pagó el taxi y entramos a su casa, ahí estaban sus padres que por supuesto se extrañaron de verme ahí… pero me invitaron a entrar, sentándonos en la gran sala de su casa…

- Mamá, Papá, les presento a Pilar, ella es una buena amiga mía

- Mucho gusto, Pilar.- me dice su mamá… una señora muy guapa de ojos cafés claros, cabello largo de color castaño y lacio, delgada y tenía un gran porte… - me alegra conocer a una amistad de mi hijo. Es un gusto que hayas podido traerle a casa…

- Andrei casi no tiene amistades…- me dice su Padre, un hombre muy alto y fornido, de ojos verdes y pelo chino castaño oscuro, un hombre bastante atractivo, debo decir, digno padre de Andrei, porque vi de dónde sacó su… sex appeal…- es un gusto conocerte Pilar. Yo soy Andreik …ella es mi esposa Andrea y quiero decirte que eres bienvenida a esta casa- yo, pues me quedé por un momento sin habla… no sabía qué decir, ya sabes que casi nunca tengo contacto con gente mayor… así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza…

- ¡changos!...- digo sin querer… ¿Por qué dije eso? ¡No lo sé! Nunca sé que es lo que digo y esa vez no fue la excepción…me sentí apenada al observar como los padres de Andrei me miraban como bicho raro pero sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa…- eh..no… quiero decir…eh.. discúlpenme..- les digo dándome por vencida…así que me detengo y cierro un poco los ojos… y mas calmada les digo..- lo siento, señores… soy Pilar, es un gusto poder conocer a los padres de Andrei…- digo apenada…

- Pilar es una buena amiga, la conocí en el parque y desde entonces nos vemos ahí… es una chica muy especial y sobre todo… es importante para mí - les dice Andrei mientras me mira… yo desvío la mirada un poco tímida apretando mis labios, el rostro de Andrei había cambiado un poco, seguía con sus ojeras y todo pálido pero tenía una amplia sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro… a pesar de estar un poco enfermo, se veía contento… lo que me recordó la razón por la que yo estaba ahí…

- yo... bueno, yo vine a acompañar a Andrei., al parecer tiene fiebre y no quise que se viniera solo…

- ¿fiebre? – Dice un poco preocupada la mamá de Andrei mientras pone una mano en su frente- ¡es cierto!, ¡Andrei, Cariño, ¿porqué no me habías dicho?

- porque no me han dado tiempo de hacerlo…

- ¡ven vamos a tu cuarto!, debemos darte algo para la fiebre..- dice la mamá de él mientras yo intento retirarme…- bueno, yo, tengo que irme- les digo con timidez- Andrei, espero que pronto estés bien- le digo despidiéndome con la mirada…

-¿te vas tan pronto?- me dice el padre de él…

- ¿eh?, si... es que… tengo entrenamiento y no puedo llegar tarde…- digo dando un pretexto para poder irme…

- no te preocupes, yo te llevaré a donde tengas que irte…

- no se moleste, Señor, yo puedo irme sola…

- no es molestia, tú hiciste lo mismo por nuestro hijo. Es hora de regresarte este favor… dice el Sr. Andreik tomando las llaves de su auto…Andrea, ¿vas conmigo?

- por supuesto, vamos todos… ¿verdad Andrei? Así llevamos a Andrei al hospital…

- eh.. si mamá… yo también voy…- dijo él un tanto distraído….Así pues, nos vamos todos y Andrei me abre la puerta trasera del auto y se sube conmigo en la parte de atrás…yo iba apenada, no me sentía bien, de alguna manera estaba inquieta y durante el camino iba callada mirando al suelo del auto Andrei deslizó su mano hasta la mía y la sujetó nuevamente yo voltee a verlo y él me respondió con su típica sonrisa…

- y diganme, ¿hacia dónde me dirijo?- dijo el Sr. Andreik

- a la escuela Benjaminito, Papá, ahí Pilar va a entrenar capoeira…

-¿Capoeira?... ¡qué bien! Debe ser muy interesante….

- lo es, papá, es una disciplina bastante interesante

- quizá algún día Pilar nos haga una demostración…- dice el padre de Andrei mientras sigo sonriendo tímida asintiendo con la cabeza….

- y dime, Pilar.¡ Como le haces para tener un cabello tan hermoso?- me dice la madre de Andrei

- eh…yo… nada… solamente me lo lavo cuando me baño…

- tienes una cabellera hermosa y bastante larga…

- eh.. Usted también, Señora Andrea…

- bueno, hemos llegado… - dice el padre de Andrei mientras detiene el auto, la madre de Andrei sale y me abre la puerta, yo me despido de Andrei y de su padre y salgo…la madre de Andrei se agacha hasta mí y me pasa una mano por mi pelo…

- en verdad tienes un cabello hermoso, cuídalo…- me dice nuevamente

- gracias Señora… le digo nuevamente…- ¡nos vemos Andrei!

- cuidate Pilar… nos vemos luego- dice Andrei mientras me dirijo hacia la entrada de la escuela…

/*/*/*/*/*/

En el carro, el padre de Andrei le pregunta a su esposa

- ¿lo obtuviste?

- si Andreik… lo tengo.. – le dice mientras muestra en su mano, un cabello de Pilar- con esto bastará para saber lo que necesitamos…dice mientras miran entrar a Pilar a la escuela…

CONTINUARÀ…


	10. Chapter 10

En el carro, el padre de Andrei le pregunta a su esposa

- ¿lo obtuviste?

- si Andreik… lo tengo.. – le dice mientras muestra en su mano, un cabello de Pilar- con esto bastará para saber lo que necesitamos…dice mientras miran entrar a Pilar a la escuela…

Andrei, distraido por ver alejarse a Pilar, no escucha la conversación de sus padres, simplemente se acomoda en el asiento de atrás y se alejan rumbo al hospital.

En el hospital, Andrei se encuentra acostado en una camilla, con una venoclísis instalada, la madre de Andrei esta a su lado cuando su padre entra al cuarto…

- ¿Cómo está?

- no es nada grave- dice en voz baja levantándose, de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia el- tu colega dice que es solo un pequeño resfriado, le están dando paracetamol para la fiebre y después administrarán antibióticos para que se recupere pronto…

- no podemos confiarnos, tu sabes que cualquier cosa podría hacerlo recaer nuevamente…- dice Andreik – su ultimo tratamiento de hace un mes, lo dejó exahusto

- tengo fé que pronto encontremos la solución, hemos hecho tanto por nuestro hijo… todo esfuerzo ha valido la pena, pero solo son resultados temporales… si logramos encontrar a esa dichosa fuente...quizá, solo quizá sea lo que esperamos…

- hasta entonces solo podremos seguir con los tratamientos convencionales… Andrei está sufriendo mucho…pero hasta ahora todo lo ha tolerado muy bien. Ten confianza Andrea, Andrei saldrá adelante…

- lo sé, es tan fuerte como su padre- dice ella mientras observa a Andrei dormido- y ¿bien?, que te dijeron en el laboratorio?

- aun es pronto, ese tipo de estudio lleva un proceso, aun es temprano para saberlo, quizá mañana tengan los resultados…

- ojalá y sean positivos…- dice ella esperanzada… Andreik la escucha y aclara su garganta un poco- Andrea…- dice él haciendo una pausa para pasar saliva – si llegara a ser compatible…

- yo mismo se lo pediré…

- pero, ya sabes lo que nuestro hijo piensa de eso…

- esa niña se ve que quiere a Andrei, no creo que se niegue a ayudarlo

- ¿y has pensado lo que él quiere?- dice el haciendo una pausa larga…- Andrea, - le dice tomándola por los hombros - tu sabes el riesgo que presenta este tratamiento, es un gran riesgo para ellos dos…

- pero mi hijo lo vale- dice ella con un rostro angustiado…- él se merece otra oportunidad…

- y la ha tenido, afortunadamente el ha logrado resistir el tratamiento con mucha valentía y dignidad, pero hasta ahora nada ha dado resultado…

- esa maldita enfermedad vuelve como un fantasma una y otra vez amenazando su vida, queriendo arrebatármelo cada vez que regresa…

- Escucha, hemos venido desde tan lejos buscando la cura para nuestro hijo, hemos llegado hasta el continente donde podríamos encontrar la fuente de la vida eterna, pero me temo que eso sólo es un mito… aún así, me encontré a un amigo camino hacia acá… y me comentó, que existe un ser que puede curar cualquier enfermedad, solo es cuestión de encontrarlo…

- ¿un ser?

- es una especie de dios, aunque aquí los llaman "Divinos" que para el caso, es lo mismo. Estos divinos se encuentran encerrados en portales ubicados en las ruinas de la antigua Ciudad de Nizza

- ¿antigua?, ¿existe otra ciudad con el mismo nombre?

- Nova Nizza fué construida sobre las ruinas de la ciudad de Nizza que fue destruida por una batalla entre estos seres "Divinos" y… algo llamado "guardianes" o algo así… ellos encerraron a los Divinos en portales y los distribuyeron en las ruinas de esa antigua ciudad, para que nadie los encontrara, después construyeron la ciudad, sobre la otra llamándola Nova Nizza…en memoria de la ciudad que fue destruida…quedando los portales divinos enterrados entre las ruinas…

- ¡vaya!, interesante historia de este lugar…

- y aun no termino, mi amigo, me dijo que esos "divinos" tienen habilidades especiales, pueden regresar en el tiempo y volver joven a personas de edad, cambiar el clima, o transformarse y hacer cosas que ningún ser humano normal puede hacer…

-¿y..?

- también pueden transferir parte de sus habilidades a los humanos…

- ¿y…? ¿que tiene que ver eso con el padecimiento de Andrei?…

- que me han dicho, que uno de ellos tiene la habilidad de sanar enfermedades – le dice Andreik con ojos brillosos. Ella los mira por un instante un poco extrañada…

- no.. no.. no, Andreik… eso no puede ser posible- dice ella negando con la cabeza mientras le da la espalda caminando hacia el otro lado …-

- ¿Por qué no?- dice el siguiéndola – hemos intentado de todo por Andrei

- Andreik, tu eres un médico, no es posible que creas en eso…

- Hemos hecho todo por Andrei y hasta ahora nada ha dado resultado…

- aún así me parece un cuento de niños lo que me estás contando…

- me parece mas cuento la dichosa historia de la fuente de la vida eterna…

- pero se demostró que si existe…han encontrado plantas y seres que no existen en otras partes del mismo país… incluso del planeta…

- aquí también hay pruebas que los divinos existen…

- eso no es cierto…

- si lo es… mira- le dice Andreik mostrándole un diario un tanto reciente de Nova Nizza "Divino Multiplicador ataca el centro de la ciudad", Andrea Mira el reportaje con curiosidad y escepticismo… - Divino mutiplicador ataca el centro de la ciudad, pero nuestros defensores logran contenerlo en un portal…"- dice mirando a su esposo aun incrédula después de leer el diario

- ¿ves?- dice él con una sonrisilla – ella se sienta pensativa por unos momentos, aun está reacia a creer en lo que su esposo le dice…

- no, no, no…no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones una vez mas…

- no podemos darnos por vencidos aún…

- es mejor seguir con el tratamiento experimental…

- no perdemos nada con intentarlo – le dice él insistente…

- aún así, no sabemos donde empezar…y esos "guardianes de la ciudad"..¿Quienes son?

- eso mismo le pregunté a mí amigo, dice que son llamados "los combo niños" son 4 personitas que tienen habilidades para transformarse en animales: un toro, un tigrillo, una iguana y un águila

- ¿me estas hablando en serio?

- si, y solo aparecen cuando un divino es liberado…- le dice enseñándole otro diario con una foto de los "combo niños" en acción…

- pero si son como unos... niños… no son mas altos que Andrei…

-si… yo también me sorprendí… dicen que estos "niños" son los únicos que pueden detener a los divinos…

- todo esto es tan fantástico lo que me cuentas… hasta ahora no hemos visto nada y hasta que no lo vea no lo voy a creer…

- no perdemos nada con intentar buscar a ese divino – insiste una vez mas el padre de Andrei…

- está bien… Andreik… pero hasta que sepas por donde empezar…

- a-ah… empezaremos..

- está bien… hasta que sepas por donde empezaremos, quiero seguir con el tratamiento de células que llevamos hace tiempo con Andrei…

- está bien… eso si esa niña y él son compatibles

- no permitiré que Andrei recaiga nuevamente y ahora si podamos perderlo…

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

Yo caminaba pensando en los padres de Andrei… en la tontera que hice al responder "changos" a su madre… ¡Dios!, ¿que impresión le habré dado a sus padres con esa respuesta? Me digo regañándome una y otra vez - ¡que estúpida!...

- no te deberías de decir tan feo-escucho una voz detrás de mi…

- ah… hola Azul… me asustaste…

- Hola Pilar… es un milagro que llegues tan temprano… no fuiste a ver a Andrei el día de hoy?

- ¿ tu también te estás burlando?- digo mientras camino con rumbo a la biblioteca para ver al maestre…

- ¿yo?... ¡no!, tu sabes que no me burlaría de ti como lo hacen los chicos… te lo pregunto en serio… ¿Dónde está Andrei?

- no vendrá ahora- dije de mala gana y como si nada – está en el hospital…

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué le pasó?

- parece que se resfrió con la mojada en la lluvia del día de ayer

- ¡cielos!, ¡pobre Andrei!, pero ¿está bien, verdad?

- me supongo que sí, sus padres lo llevaron al hospital pasaron a dejarme antes de ir hacia allá…

- ¿sus padres?... ¿ya conociste a los padres de Andrei?...

- si… es por eso que me venía regañando… cuando los conocí, en lugar de decir "hola"…dije… "changos"… ¡nunca digo eso!... no sé que me pasó ni por lo que dije…

- no te apures, seguramente ni cuenta se dieron…

- pues eso espero, Azul.

- ¿y te vinieron a dejar hasta aquí?

- si, ya me venía cuando me dijeron que ellos me traerían…parece que a la mamá de Andrei le gustó mi cabello… me lo acarició cuando me bajé del auto…

- ¿en verdad?, entonces no se dieron cuenta del chango que dijiste…

- tal vez- les digo con una pequeña sonrisita…- ¿sabes que es lo mas raro?... q todos en esa familia se llaman igual:- el padre se llama Andreik, la madre se llama Andrea, él se llama Andrei y tiene una hermana gemela que se llama Andreia

- tantos variantes para un solo nombre…

- si, lo que me extraña es que no estuviera su hermana… aunque recuerdo que dijo que se había ido con sus padres… ellos ya regresaron, pero su hermana no, es raro… … en fin, vamos con el maestre, le avisaré que Andrei no viene hoy…

- le va a extrañar que hayas llegado temprano

- ¿por cierto, que haces ahorita aquí?, no deberías de estar en casa…

- si, debería, pero como saliste tan rápido del salón no te diste cuenta de lo que pasó…

- es que Paco comenzó a molestarme de nuevo… si me quedaba oyéndolo, seguramente el que estaría en el hospital en este momento, no serìa Andrei…

- Serio y yo llevamos a Paco con el maestre, le explicamos las cosas y el le pidió a Paco que meditara sobre su actitud… y ahí está él con el maestre en los cubículos de meditación, junto con Serio, yo solo salí a caminar un poco…

- ¿entonces los chicos están ahí?

- si, pero ambos está ocupados…

- no quiero pelear nuevamente con ellos…

- no te preocupes, vamos para allá los chicos ya no te van a decir nada…- me dice mientras nos encaminamos hacia el recinto…al llegar, el maestre estaba junto con cabeza conversando…

*/*/*/*/*/

Se avecinan problemas, Grinto…

- lo sé, maestre… aunque no son problemas graves, pero me temo quién saldrá perdiendo en todo esto, será Pilar…- dice mientras mira a Paco meditar en su cubículo…- la preocupación excesiva de Paco por ella, es correcta, aunque lo niegue… él y Pilar tienen cierta unión espiritual y es precisamente el espíritu de Paco quien lo presiente y lo exterioriza por medio del temor…

- tienes razón Grinto… Paco tiene miedo de Pilar…

- no, maestre, Paco tiene miedo que le suceda algo a Pilar, pero su orgullo no le permite exteriorizar ese sentimiento de amor que su espíritu tiene hacia ella… la presencia de Andrei viene a interrumpir esa armonía que ambos tenían, un tercer espíritu hace presencia se interesa por ella, y no teme ocultarse porque se lo demuestra… aunque aun no se sabe con que intensión, por eso Paco teme por Pilar, exteriorizándolo por medio de los celos

- mira, por cierto, ahí viene ella…

- esperemos que el espíritu de Paco esté sereno… así podremos hablar con los dos….

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yo, Paco, trato de concentrarme serenamente … el maestre me pidió venir a meditar sobre mis hechos con Pilar… sobre mis acciones… sobre mis pensamientos… sobre mí mismo…debo penetrar en mi mente para poder encontrarme y poder tener una conversación sobre mi, y ver que es lo que me está pasando… porque me comporto así con Pilar…

- eso es fácil, Paco…ni yo que soy tu espíritu, nos ponemos de acuerdo en una cosa, y ahí es donde chocamos…

- ¿pero en qué?, ¿qué sucede que no puedo darme cuenta en lo que realmente quieres?

- porque no quieres verlo… sabes que es lo que pasa, pero de alguna manera lo reprimes, y ¿sabes porqué lo haces, cierto?…

- cierto, tengo una fama que debo de conservar intacta…

- exacto, es tu orgullo egocéntrico lo que te hace cometer tales errores…ahí es donde yo entro y te molesto…porque yo quiero al espíritu de Pilar, y tu no me permites siquiera acercarme a ella…

- Pilar y yo, no somos compatibles…

- lo serían si te dieras a la tarea de estar con ella y comprenderla…

- ¿comprender a Pilar?...-¡JA! ¡ eso es IMPOSIBLE!

- NADA ES IMPOSIBLE SI TE LO PROPONES…nunca te has propuesto querer estar unos minutos con ella… así verías como es Pilar en realidad y la comprenderías…

- es cierto… nunca he estado con ella a solas… no sé lo que es un día normal en su vida…

- proponte conocer a Pilar, y verás porque es que ese chico ve en ella lo que tu egocentrismo pretende ocultar…

- ¿porque te interesa el espíritu de Pilar?

- porque es tan hermosa, como ella sola puede ser… si pudieras ver su espiritualidad, no lo pensarías 2 veces y sin duda, Pilar y tu ya estarían reunidos desde hace tiempo…

- prometo intentar acercarme más a ella…

- y ahora ¿porqué lo dices?

- porque si no confío en mi mismo, entonces ¿en quién puedo confiar?

- cierto, en fin… debes acercarte más a ella, si no, la perderás y yo también habré perdido si ese muchacho gana el corazón de Pilar, porque ella ya se está enamorando de él…

- no lo permitiré…

- él no tiene nada que perder… su espíritu es muy fuerte, aunque su cuerpo es débil

- ¿a que te refieres?

-el cuerpo físico de Andrei lucha por contener a su espíritu, algo pretende separar los, pero su espíritu se apoya en el de Pilar, porque la esencia de Pilar es ayudar a los demás… por eso, el comportamiento de Andrei con ella es su principal atractivo…y esa es su principal fortaleza, Andrei será un fuerte oponente aunque su cuerpo sea débil y se encuentre en una lucha constante por seguir adelante…si él se enamora de ella… eso le dará fuerzas para superar cualquier cosa…

- no puedo permitirlo…

- es por eso que debes cambiar, Paco… si no quieres perder a Pilar, porque si se enamora de él, el espíritu de Pilar sufrirá cuando el cuerpo de Andrei no pueda contener a su espíritu y sea liberado para regresar al lugar que le corresponde…

*/*/*/*/

Yo me acerco a los maestres, pasando entre los cubículos y frente a Paco que está con los ojos cerrados meditando…

*/*/*/

… cuando siente la presencia de Pilar, abre sus ojos y la mira pasar por un instante…el se asoma y la observa conversar con el maestre…sus ojos brillan mientras observa con atención, como si la viera en cámara lenta…se levanta y camina hacia ellos con paso lento…su cara está seria, su ceño fruncido… aun pareciera estar molesto… y su mirada está fija en Pilar….

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras en el hospital, Andrei seguía dormido en tanto su madre no dejaba de mirar el periódico donde salía la noticia de los combo niños, al parecer su racionalidad no le permitía creer posible que tales seres en verdad existieran, miraba la imagen con detenimiento, cuando Andreik llega junto con un médico …-¡buenas noticias, Andrea… hay esperanzas!…- dice lleno de alegría, pero tratando de no hacer mucho alboroto para no despertar a Andrei. Andrea deja el periódico en la silla que se encuentra a lado de la cama donde Andrei duerme, y se levanta inquieta por querer enterarse de la noticia que traía su esposo.

Andrei despierta, se incorpora ligeramente en busca a sus padres pero no los ve, se vuelve a acostar mirando al techo pensando en dónde podrán estar… en parte preocupado porque sabe que si no están ahí, es porque algo debe estar sucediendo…Andrei da un suspiro largo tratando de alejar esos malos pensamientos acerca de su enfermedad… _"¡no quiero que regrese una vez más!… ¡no quiero comenzar de nuevo con esos tratamientos!… ¡no ahora!" _se decía cuando gira su cabeza hacia la silla en donde se encuentra el periódico que trajo su padre, el estira su mano para tomarlo y le llama la atención la fotografía donde aparecen los combo niños luchando contra "Múltiple", el reconoce al divino que apareció cuando tenía pocos días de haber arribado a Nova Nizza… pero lo que mas captó su atención, es la imagen de la Iguana, Andrei encendió la luz de su cabecera y se sentó en la cama para observar minuciosamente la imagen … algo tenía ese ser tan extraño que le llamaba su atención, la imagen del periódico no era tan nítida, pero sació un poco su sed de curiosidad, en eso, Andrea entra en su habitación.

- ¡Andrei! ¡has despertado!... ¿Cómo te sientes?...- le pregunta ella entusiasmada al ver mejor a su hijo sentado. Él no responde, solo señala el periódico…

- los conozco mamá…

- ¿en serio?...

- Si, cuando llegamos a Nova Nizza y ustedes se fueron a ese viaje… eso que está ahí… - dice señalando a la fotografía

- ¿el divino?

- si, esa cosa empezó a destruir los edificios y a causar caos en la ciudad… oye- se interrumpe extrañado- ¿como sabes que les dicen asi?

- tu padre me contó… y a todo esto…¿ como sabes que es lo que pasó?

- fácil, en las… noticias… - dice el buscando un pretexto para no delatar que el estaba ahí…-

- mmm…- dice pensativa la mamá de Andrei- ¿no será que estuviste ahí en uno de tus numerosos escapes de casa?

- jejeje, ¿escaparme yo?...¿como crees?- dice el fingiendo una sonrisa

- no te hagas Andrei, el personal de la casa me lo dijo…- el rostro de Andrei se tornó serio – lo sabía, pero no te quería decir nada hasta que tu me lo dijeras…- le dice sentándose junto a su hijo – Andrei, yo confío en ti, tu sabes hasta donde eres capaz de llegar y sabes lo que puedes y no debes hacer. Desafortunadamente no eres un niño normal…

- si lo soy…

- no lo eres… y lo sabes, tu padecimiento no te hace ser alguien normal… tienes que cuidarte, recuerda por todo lo que has pasado y lo que hemos hecho por lograr que trates de llevar una vida lo mas normal posible… no permitas que todo el esfuerzo de las personas que te han ayudado de alguna manera, se pierda por una obstinación tuya de tratar de ser una persona normal al 100%, porque sabes que al final, no lo eres…- Andrei desvía su mirada al periódico nuevamente…trata de deshacerse del nudo en su garganta pasando un poco de saliva… y se aclara un poco la garganta y se moja los labios antes de hablar…

- ¿puedo ir con Pilar a los entrenamientos?

- si me prometes no hacer mucho esfuerzo… prometo convencer a tu padre…- Andrei responde con una sonrisa – pero hoy no – se le borra- no podemos arriesgarte a que sufras una infección, los análisis muestran que tus plaquetas están bajando, si te ocasionas una herida, será difícil parar el sangrado… y tus anticuerpos también están débiles… debes terminar tu tratamiento para evitar una infección que podría desencadenar la enfermedad…

- ya te pareces a papá…toda una doctora…

- no seré doctora, pero soy tu madre, y me preocupo por ti…

- lo sé mamá…- dice mientras se acuesta nuevamente, con lo que acaba decirle su madre, sabe que no puede insistir

- te prometo que mañana irás…por lo pronto, descansa el día de hoy…mañana te darán de alta…

- mamá… me podrías traer la lap top para entrar a la Internet…

- no tengo la lap top, pero si te interesa, te presto mi notebook rosita para que te distraigas…

- si no hay mas remedio…- Andrea le entrega su notebook a Andrei que se acomoda en la cama para usarla mientras ella sale a hablar con el medico y su padre…

- ¿todo bien, Andrea? – pregunta Andreik

- si, ya saben como es de inquieto, ya quería salir en este momento…

- no puede, debemos reforzar sus anticuerpos y transfundir un concentrado de plaquetas, si todo sale bien, tal vez mañana en la noche pueda salir…- dice el Médico

- le prometí que mañana en la tarde estaría fuera- le dice ella,

- no debiste decir cuando… quizá no pueda salir mañana…

- Cami, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti…- le dice ella algo coqueta

- si, pero me comprometes con tu hijo… Andreik, tienes que controlar a tu esposa…

- opino lo mismo Camilo, yo también confio en ti, tienes en tus manos la vida de mi hijo…

- pues si no me queda otro remedio…

- ¿crees que sea necesario la transfusión de un concentrado de plaquetas?

- si no quieres que tu hijo tenga una hemorragia… yo diría que hasta dos…

- lo que sea, para no arriesgar su vida…- dice Andreik

- no te preocupes Andrea- dice el medico mostrando los análisis: en la hoja dice : sujeto 1 y sujeto 2… compatibilidad 98%, Andrea se sorprende…

- ¿98% de compatibilidad?...¿ puede ser eso posible?... ni siquiera Andreia tenia el 98%...- dice ella sorprendida…

- la vida nos da sorpresas, Andrea, aunque esta niña no tiene nada que ver directamente con Andrei, ella y él comparten un ADN muy similar, lo cual quiere decir…

- que el tratamiento sería viable y quizá, definitivo para Andrei…- dice emocionado Andreik…

- exacto, colega… me has quitado las palabras de mi boca… pero así es…

En tanto, Andrei busca en la notebook alguna imagen de los combo niños.. especialmente de Iguana…

-"_que te pasa, Andrei, porque tanto interés en Iguana"_

_- no lo sé, tengo un presentimiento, algo me impulsa a querer saber mas de esa…persona_

- "¿_porque?"_

_- buena pregunta…_- se dice mientras encuentra una imagen de los combo niños, la baja y le hace un zoom sobre iguana- _me recuerda a alguien, ese día que la vi por primera vez, sus ojos me impactaron…se parecen a los de…_

_- "¿Pilar?"_

_- si, creo que los ojos de Iguana me recuerdan a Pilar… pero creo que los de ella son mas … lindos..._

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	13. Chapter 13

-Pilar… Pilar… despierta…- me dice Azul tratándo de hacerme reaccionar…

- ¿Qué quieres?- le respondo un tanto "idiotizada"- es que, no se que decir… esta parte de la historia de los padres de Andrei y de él en el hospital… en verdad no lo sabía… y ¿quien está narrando lo historia en donde nosotros no deberíamos de saber?

-¿pues quien va a ser?, la única que escribe desde un quirófano cuando no tiene trabajo que hacer…

- ¡ah! ya sé quien… en fin, bueno, la verdad que no estaba enterada de las verdaderas intensiones de los padres de Andrei, ni siquiera me lo habría imaginado… Andrei, ¿enfermo?... no se le notaba en absoluto…

- Bueno, Pilar… no crees que ya es hora de que cuentes que pasó con Paco cuando fuiste a hablar con Grinto?

- ¡ahhh!,¡si!, ¡cierto!... se me había pasado… bueno pues …

Yo recién había llegado para hablar con el maestre, y ni me había percatado que Paco se aproximaba con el ceño fruncido…

*/*/*/*/*/

- ¿en verdad no te diste cuenta?

- la verdad no, estaba mas preocupada por decirle al maestre que Andrei no podría ir, que en fijarme que es lo que Paco hacía…a decir verdad, no quería toparme con ninguno de los chicos por no querer comenzar otra riña…

- bueno, pues debo admitir que pensé que Paco si se acercaba algo molesto… y más porque te vió a ti y Andrei en el parque justo en el momento en que lo abrazabas y le dabas un beso en la mejilla..

- Es que Andrei me dió un regalito…

- ¿en verdad?

- si, y por ese regalito es que… bueno lo sabrás mas adelante, en fin, yo saludé al maestre,,,

*/*/*/*/*/

- Maestre Grinto…

- ¡Ah!, Hola Pilar… has llegado temprano… ¿y tu amiguito?

- ehm… de él le vengo a hablar precisamente- le digo un poco dudosa, en eso Paco me habla por detrás…

- Pilar, ven acá – me dice sin nada de amabilidad…

- lo siento, estoy con el maestre…

- necesito que vengas…

- en un momento…

- ahora…- me dice al momento que me toma del hombro y me hace girar para verlo….

*/*/*/*/*/*

- ¡ay, Pilar! Eso no es cierto…- me interrumpe Azul nuevamente..

- ¡Claro que si!... ¡es un bruto!, ¿no te diste cuenta como me tomó del hombro y me jaló para que volteara a verlo?

- no es cierto Pilar… yo solamente vi lo que mis ojos me permitieron ver…

*/*/*/*/

Ví cuando llegaste con el maestre Grinto… Paco llego unos momentos después y te habló, pero no le hiciste caso…

- Pilar…- te dijo con voz serena…tu no le hiciste caso

- Pilar, necesito hablar contigo…

- ahora no, Paco…- le dijiste muy cortante... después, el se acercó a ti por detrás y puso sus manos en tus hombros…

- Pilar, por favor, es importante…- te dijo un poco serio… ahí es donde te volteaste y le dijiste un poco molesta….

*/*/*/*/

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Necesito hablar contigo… -me dice, yo solo pensaba en decir al maestre de lo que pasaba con andrei…- pero, es que..

- está bien, Pilar, vé con Paco, después me dices lo que me tienes que decir..- me dice el maestre, yo accedí a ir con Paco a una sala contigua; a decir verdad, ya me había resignado a tener otra pelea con él, pero lo que en realidad pasó ahí, no me lo esperaba...

- Pilar, yo… _(¡diantres no sé que decir)_

_- "no seas tonto, solo dí lo que quieres decirle"_

_- _¿si, Paco?

*/*/*/*/*/

le respondo mientras lo miro extrañada, yo impaciente por hablar con el maestre y éste que no se apresuraba a decir algo, estaba ajena a la lucha personal que tenía Paco consigo mismo

*/*/*/*/*/

_- como si fuera tan fácil_

_- "lo es, solo que lo difícil es empezar, esfuérzate y di lo primero que pienses"_

_-_ Pilar, yo… quiero_…("¡vamos tu puedes!")_ … disculparme por mi… actitud contigo en la ma-ña-na…_("¡eso, eso!")_ he estado pensando en lo ocurrido y… creo… que…yo … … debo… disculparme contigo…_("¡Bravo!, al fin lo dijiste")_

_- pues si, pero me está viendo como bicho raro…vaya, ya está sonriendo…aunque tardó algo en hacerlo…_

- ¿Paco, podemos hablar después?

- Pilar, necesito que hablemos ahora… es importante para mi…

- ¿Por qué? Si en la mañana no te importaba en lo mas mínimo y ahora me estas diciendo que si te interesa saber que es lo que sentí?

- yo… fuí un estúpido… lo reconozco… y quiero remediar de alguna forma lo mal que te hice sentir…

- es eso o lo mal que te debes de sentir después de haber meditado…

- te lo digo sinceramente…

- _"tómale la mano"_

- _¿Qué-qué?_

_-_"_sólo házlo, verás como cambia su actitud contigo y te perdonará…"_

_- no…eso no, solo quiero que me perdone, no que se case conmigo…_

_- "¡Vamos niño caprichoso!... si no, ¡no te la vas a acabar conmigo si ese niño se queda con Pilar!"_

_-¡diantres!_

_*/*/*/*/*/_

**- **Pilar… te lo digo sinceramente…- me dice al tiempo que me toma de la mano cubriéndola con las suyas…eso me desarmó por completo… borró de mi pensamiento la preocupación que tenía por Andrei… ¿Paco tomándome de la mano?...¡Por todos los cielos!...¿de que me perdí?.. ¿Se va a acabar el mundo?... ¿es realmente Paco o algún extraterrestre se está haciendo pasar por él?... ¡si!, eso es lo que debe de estar pasando…

- no exageres, Pilar… Paco no es tan… des-almado como piensas… en el fondo es detallista…

- si, claro, pero muuuuuuuy en el fondo… en fin… no pude con eso… y solo hice lo único que se me vino en la mente…

- ¿otro chango?

- ¡NO!... eso no…

*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Pilar, te lo digo sinceramente- me lo dice tan solemne y tomándo mi mano entre las suyas que no pude evitar sentirme…rara…

- Paco… ¿estás bien?...

- yo… solo quiero escucharte decir que… me perdonas…por favor…

- pe… pero…. Por supuesto que te perdono…es solo que… ¿en verdad estás bien?

- ahora si, gracias Pilar…

- de… nada…

- "_pídele salir… invítala a comer o a un helado.. Tu sabes…"_

_- _me gustaría… saber si me acompañas a comer algo…

- Paco… algo te pasa… ¿seguro que estás bien?

- si, Pilar, lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta que…

- _¿de que me he dado cuenta?_

_- "de que la quieres"_

_- ¿de que la quiero?... ¡No inventes!_

_- "no estoy inventando, eso tu lo sabes perfectamente… cuando la ves junto a ese muchacho… te mueres de celos…"_

_-¿ eso son los celos?_

_- "ese sentimiento de molestia, de enojo y rencor hacia él, se llaman celos…"_

- _está bien, está bien, lo acepto, estoy celoso… estoy celoso de que Andrei se le acerque a Pilar_…

_- "¿ves?, ya lo admitiste… ahora solo queda una cosa…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- "¡dícelo!"_

_-¡¿pero estas demente?, bueno… ¿estoy demente o que diablos me pasa?_

_- no, Paco, estas enamorado de Pilar…._

_- Creo que si estoy loco…estoy loco de remate por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…_

- Paco, te has dado cuenta de que... ¡¿Qué?- le digo impaciente…

_-__¡Está bien… Está bien!, ¡me rindo!… _lo diré solo una vez- dijo seriamente, pero sé que algo sucedía en él, no era el mismo Paco de siempre, se veía en sus ojos preocupación y nerviosismo, lo cual me hizo ver que lo que estaba a punto de suceder, era algo inverosímil, algo que Paco no es capaz de hacer sin un verdadero motivo…- Lo que sucede es que…q-que-

_-__¡_Paco! Entiende que no tengo tiempo para esto…!- Me solté de el y me di vuelta, dispuesta a irme

-Me gustas.-

Quedé helada por unos segundos ¿Será que oí mal, o que estará agonizando? Me giré hacia él y ví que tenia la mirada hacia abajo, no podía decir nada… pensé que había escuchado mal así que solo observaba a Paco quien no se atrevía a mirarme…aún.

-En verdad…me gustas mucho Pilar…- dijo mirando hacia el suelo, como si el suelo fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo- Yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, y aunque me costó bastante aceptarlo, yo, pues…Por algún estúpido impulso de mis hormonas adolescentes, me dirigí rápidamente hacia él, y, tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta lo atraje hasta mis labios, y lo besé como si no hubiera mañana y como si Andrei nunca hubiese aparecido en mi vida. Al cabo de unos segundos pude sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, por lo que yo me abracé a su cuello, intensificando aquel beso de ese idiota con cabeza picuda que siempre me hacia enojar y me molestaba.

*/*/*/*/*/*

- ¡hey…hey….hey! ¡mometo!...¿realmente pasó eso, Pilar?

- pues… si…literalmente…

- ¿o es otro producto de tu imaginación megalómana?

- mega…que?

- olvidalo… Pilar… ¿me estas diciendo que Paco te confesó que… le gustabas?

- si…

-¿y… que pasó por tu mente?

- bueno… los acontecimientos arriba mencionados no son idea mía. Sino de la  
tigressita….

.- …¿y?...¿estas de acuerdo?

- pues si pero…

- ¿entonces?, cuéntame la versión verdadera…

Esta bien…

- completa…

- de acuerdo

- sin censuras…

- Azul…

-¿si?

- ¿me dejas continuar...?

- ehm… si… es que…. ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!… ¿REALMENTE PACO TE BESÖ?

- te dije que Andrei no me había dado mi primer beso… bueno… entonces, hagamos un flashback hasta donde es la versión verdadera… nos quedamos en que Paco dijo…

*/*/*/*/*/*/

Me gustas.-

Quedé helada por unos segundos ¿Será que oí mal, o que estará agonizando? Me giré hacia él y ví que tenia la mirada hacia abajo, no podía decir nada… pensé que había escuchado mal así que solo observaba a Paco quién no se atrevía a mirarme…aún.

-En verdad…me gustas mucho Pilar…- dijo mirando hacia el suelo, como si el suelo fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo- Yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, y aunque me costó mucho aceptarlo, yo, pues…- Paco caminó hacia donde estaba… tomó mi mano nuevamente… y me lo volvió a decir…- me dejo llevar por lo que pienso y siento…- Me dijo mirándome al fin a los ojos… sé sin duda que Paco no volvería a decir de nuevo lo que dijo… ni volvería a hacer lo que estaba haciendo… mi oportunidad de salir de esa duda, había llegado… de alguna manera Paco también me atraía … que digo que me atraía… en verdad quería que algún día Paco hiciera conmigo algo como esto, pero pensaba que eso jamás llegaría a suceder… y lo imposible estaba sucediendo en ese momento… a los dos…

Sus profundos ojos color marrón me miraban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, una mirada diferente, decidida.. algo como cuando él esta inmerso en su mundo de luchas sin fin para demostrar que siempre es el mejor… pero en este caso… sus ojos me miraban fija y decididamente… que por unos segundos mi mente se perdió en ellos… era como si pudiera sentir su propio espíritu conversar con el mío… una sensación única que me hizo perderme hasta el momento en el cual él se acercó a mis labios y los besó… hasta entonces me percaté que me estaba besando y que me encantó esa sensación de saborear su lengua dentro de mi boca… un mar de sensaciones explotó dentro de mi, haciéndome reaccionar ante ese beso… correspondiéndole a la par en que el lo hacía… me sentía volar… un cierto calorcito invadió mi cuerpo, las mariposas en el estómago empezaron a revolotear y a subir hacia mi pecho… y no me dejaban en paz… Paco me abrazó con mas intensidad, logrando sentir el calorcito que emanaba de su cuerpo, fué una sensación de protección que me invadió haciéndome sentir muy bien… pero de repente… la imagen de Andrei invadió mi mente como un flashazo… recordando que hace apenas unas cuantas horas… estaba en una situación algo similar… que de no haber sido por el claxon de un bicitaxi… tal vez esas sensaciones podrían haber venido de otra persona… a quien también mi corazón quiere de una manera especial… los ojos de Andrei parecían mirarme… parecía que el estuviera ahí mirándome cuando esa imagen estaba solo dentro de mi cabeza… no pude seguir… me hubiera gustado seguir con ese beso, pero no pude… me separé de Paco interrumpiendo ese extraño lazo que había creado al mirarme en sus ojos … salí corriendo aunque no sabía si llorar o reir… estaba confundida… no sabía en que pensar… una parte dentro de mi cabeza veía a Paco y la otra a Andrei, mientras corría sin darme cuenta hacia donde iba… dos personas tan distintas, de caracteres diferentes…unidas dentro de mi mente… solo corría tratando de escapar de esos sentimientos que me confundían… corría y corría sin parar…


	14. Chapter 14

Seguía corriendo… sin saber hacia donde iba… hasta que me detuve, aunque no sabía en donde me encontraba… estaba en lo que parecía ser una pequeñita plaza comercial, al fin reaccioné y pude quitar de mi mente la mirada de esos dos seres que en ese momento me atormentaban por las emociones encontradas … me senté en la orilla de una fuente pequeña que había en el centro de la pequeña plaza y me eché un poco de agua, en un vano intento por disimular las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos… me asomé a ver mi reflejo distorsionado en el agua de la fuente… una lágrima pesada cayó al agua y algo me llamó la atención, era un brillo azuloso…el reflejo del dije que Andrei me había regalado…recordé las palabras que me dijo cuando él me lo obsequió… " Pilar, tu presencia refresca mi vida, eres tan transparente como esta pequeña gota de cristal… tu energía me da vitalidad…y me reanimas mucho y lo mas importante, es que es tan brillante como tú… brillas con luz propia, no necesitas de algo o de alguien para ser como eres…" - ¿que no necesito?…- digo mientras una sonrisilla irónica intenta asomarse por mis labios al observar el dije que me había quitado mientras recordaba las palabras, jugaba con la pequeña piedrecilla entre mis dedos cuando la dejo caer en la palma de mi mano lista para arrojarla al agua… pero justo antes de lanzarla, alguien me habla a mi espalda…

-No… si haces eso, te arrepentirás tarde o temprano… - me dice una vocecilla, yo volteo sorprendida y veo a una anciana vestida como gitana algo encorvada y chaparrita. Yo me le quedo mirando extrañada…

- niña…- me dice tomando la mano donde tengo el dije empuñado… y abre mi mano para ver la cristalina color turquesa …- tu corazón y tu alma están luchado entre sí… ninguno de los dos se pone de acuerdo, tu cabeza está confundida ahora…- me dice colocándome el dije nuevamente como cuando ponen una medalla en las olimpiadas… yo no reacciono aun, estoy sorprendida por la aparición de esta extraña anciana…- no hagas nada sin dar tiempo a que tu misma sepas que debes hacer… dale el tiempo necesario para ordenar tus sentimientos...- me dice enfocando sus ojos grises en los míos…- no tomes ninguna decisión ahora que tu mente esta obstruida por el negro velo de la duda… date tiempo y verás que poco a poco, ese velo desaparecerá y y podrás ver la claridad de la verdad, entonces sabrás que es lo que debes hacer…- me dice alejándose un poco con un paso lento y ayudada por un bastón…

-¿Q…Qué…debo…hacer?...- pregunté con una voz apenas audible y temerosa, pero no por miedo, temerosa de lo que ella me pudiera decir si tenía q decidir entre Adnrei o Paco

- lo sabrás… ya lo sabrás… - me dice alejándose de mi… yo la persigo y me pongo delante de ella para tratar de cortarle el paso…

- ¿que debo hacer? - Le pregunto nuevamente, con la esperanza de que ella me dé una respuesta… pero ella no se detiene, me hace a un lado con el bastón y sigue caminando mientras me dice…

- solo el tiempo te dirá lo que puedes hacer, yo no soy la indicada…- me dice mientras se aleja y se sienta debajo de un árbol en donde ella tiene una mesa con un mantel de terciopelo negro con letras doradas en donde dice "Madame Charlotte" yo la sigo y le pregunto mientras ella se sienta en una vieja silla de madera que cruje cuando se posa en ella…

- ¿entonces quien es la indicada, quién me puede decir qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- le pregunto con desesperación…

- ya te lo dije, niña… la única indicada , eres tú… solo dáte el tiempo suficiente para saber que debes hacer… y lo sabrás… - me dice… yo la miro un poco decepcionada… intento sonreírle agradeciéndole en silencio y me regreso a la fuente a seguir pensando…cierro mis ojos por un momento y al cerrarlos vuelvo a ver a Andrei por un lado y por el otro a Paco…abro mis ojos a la vez que un gran suspiro sale de mi boca… cuando veo en el reloj de una tienda la hora marcada… habían pasado 2 horas desde que salí corriendo de la biblioteca de la escuela… voltée para ver a la vieja gitanilla pero no estaba… solo una vieja mesa y la silla sobre de ella… hice caso omiso de mi extraño encuentro con esa anciana.. y me dispuse a dirigirme nuevamente hacia la escuela… en el camino le pregunté a un tendero… sobre "Madame Charlotte", quería saber cuando pondría su puesto de nuevo… lo que me dijo… jamás se me olvidará…

- ¿Madame Charlotte? Esa pobre anciana se volvió loca cuando al tomar una mala decisión, uno de sus amantes murió por su culpa… el otro desapareció y le juró que regresaría por ella, pero jamás volvió… ¡pobre mujer!, murió hace tiempo esperando al amor de su vida.

Yo me quedé sorprendida… regresé al lugar en donde se encontraba la silla sobre la mesa debajo del árbol y me percaté de que la mesa y la silla estaban sujetos a un árbol con una cadena y un candado totalmente desgastados y oxidados, señal de que tenían años que nadie los movia… examiné la mesa, tenia un cajoncito que abrí y ahí estaba el mantel de terciopelo negro con letras doradas, pero estaba perforado por las termitas… al sacar el mantelito, algo cayó de él, eran tres cartas… una la carta que decía "los enamorados", la otra carta decía "el colgado" y la ultima decía "la muerte"... las levanté y me las llevé... ya era tarde y tenía que llegar al entrenamiento, asi que, heché una ultima mirada al "changarrito" de Madame Charlotte y mientras le daba gracias mentalmente... salí corriendo nuevamente de regreso hacia la escuela... mi mente ya estaba mas despejada, ya iba mas tranquila a pesar de que mis sentimientos estaban confundidos... pero la claridad estaba empezando a llegar poco a poco, por lo pronto, haré lo que me dijo Madame Charlotte... no haré ninguna decisión hasta que lo haya pensado bien... pero primero, investigaré que ha sobre éstas cartas que madame Charlotte seguro dejó para mí... un mensaje que tal vez solo yo debo descubrir.

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Chapter 15

_**( NA:_escuchar como fondo del relato, la cancion "a partir de hoy" de Marco Di Mauro, para mas info... en mi perfil para la dire. Gracias)  
**_

¡vaya!... Pilar.. no sé que decirte, estoy sorprendida… yo no sabía que Paco te había besado… ni mucho menos que te había dicho que le gustabas… recuerdo que esa vez cuando saliste corriendo pensé que había sido insolente contigo… ya iba enojada hacia él, pero cuando lo ví con un rostro totalmente perplejo, mis intensiones de reclamarle cambiaron completamente y solo pude preguntarle sobre lo qué había pasado…

- y ¿que te contestó?...

*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¿ que pasó, Paco?... ¿ que le hiciste a Pilar?

- yo… nada… solo estaba disculpándome con Pilar… y… de repente ella salió corriendo…- me dijo mientras él miraba al sitio por donde habías salido corriendo…

- ¿ pero, qué le dijiste?

- solo eso… me estaba… disculpando con ella…- me dice poniéndose un poco rojo… ahora ya sé porque :)

- Denle tiempo a que regrese – dice el maestre Grinto quien llega de repente sin avisar ( como es su costumbre), él también había visto lo que sucedió, bueno, creo que solo la parte que yo también vi – seguramente algo pasó por su mente justo en el momento en el que hablaba con Paco, así que solo hay que dejar que ella regrese y que toque el tema por sí misma…- dice tratando de dar una teoría acerca del porqué saliste corriendo.

- espero que no se haya enojado…- dice Paco

- ¿y porqué habría de enojarse?- pregunta Serio que también estaba ahí…

- no sé… pero espero que todo esté bien…- dice Paco un poco preocupado, Serio se le quedó mirando un poco extrañado…

*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¿así que Paco no dijo nada de lo que había pasado?- le pregunto a Azul

- así es, no mencionó nunca que él te había besado…

- a ustedes no, pero a mí si me lo dijo…- dice Serio que viene llegando en este momento en donde estamos sentadas…

- y por cierto, ¿en donde estamos?, ¿que hacemos aquí?... ¿como comenzó este relato?

- bueno, parece que estamos en la heladería, haciendo tiempo a que lleguemos todos para ir con el maestre Grinto…ya es tarde y aun no ha llegado Paco…- dice Azul

- cierto…- dice Serio – ¿no se les hace raro que no haya llegado?... - silencio...

- ¡Nooooo!... exclamamos los 3 al mismo tiempo… despeus de haber comprendido el comentario de Serio

- ¿entonces, Serio, Paco te contó lo que sucedió esa vez?- lo cuestiono algo impaciente por querer saber que sucedió ese día...

- si, de hecho sé cosas que no sabes, Pilar… cosas que Paco me estuvo contando después …cosas que jamás pensé que él podría estar sintiendo… la verdad, nunca conocemos a una persona… mi forma de pensar con respecto a Paco cambió mucho después de que me contó lo que sucedió

- ¿en verdad?, cosas como ¿qué?

- te enterarás conforme nos sigas contando…

- ¡Serio!- le digo suplicante…

- bueno… el me contó que durante la meditación… habló consigo mismo y que fue él quien llegó una conclusión, me dijo que…

*/*/*/*/*/*/

- en verdad, Serio… no sé que me pasó… después de la meditación conmigo mismo me dí cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía… yo no quería aceptarlo… tal vez por miedo, sé como es ella y lo extraña que suele ser, pero, al final me di cuenta que es precisamente eso lo que me gusta de ella… así que, cuando tuve la oportunidad de decirle que me gustaba, lo hice…y al hacerlo, sentí el impulso tan fuerte de querer hacer algo que nunca en mi vida había hecho… no tenía idea de cómo era besar a alguien… era como si fuera otro… simplemente me acerqué a ella y ese impulso hizo el resto..

- ¿be-sar a alguien?... ¿a quien te refieres, Paco?... ¿a quien intentaste besar?...

- ¿pues de quién estamos hablando?

- pues me supongo que de Pilar…

- si… y no lo intenté… lo hice… era como si no fuera yo mismo… de repente el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento se esfumó al mirarme en sus hermosos ojos verdes… eso me hizo decidirme y sin perder de vista su mirada… me fuí acercando a ella hasta hacer contacto con sus labios…

- ¡waw!

- ¡si!... esa palabrita lo dice todo… fue algo maravilloso sentir la presión de sus labios contra los míos… esa sensación tan maravillosa de jugar con su lengua fue algo increíble… era como tomar un vaso de agua fresca… mis brazos rodearon su cintura hipnotizados por esa mágica sensación y la traje hacia mí, como si necesitara sentirla tan unida a mí como fuera posible, precisaba sentir su piel tocar la mía… en ese instante no sentí a una chiquilla extraña y juquetona… sentí que besaba a una mujer… fue una sensación tan maravillosa que no puedo explicártelo, Serio… hasta que ella rompió esa magia…

- ¿Qué hizo qué?...

- sin decir nada… se separó de mis labios y salió corriendo…

- ¡vaya!... y que pasó…

- pues es precisamente lo que quiero saber… ¿Qué pasó con ella?, cuando voltée a ver solo observo a todos que se me quedan mirando como si fuera un criminal…

*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¡Cielos!, Serio ¿eso te dijo él?

- si, Pilar, cada palabra… en esa ocasión, Paco te hablo con la verdad…

- y yo le creí…

- entonces, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿porqué saliste corriendo?, ¿acaso tu no sentiste lo mismo?- me dice mientras tengo mi mirada perdida…

- no… eh… digo.. si… sentí lo mismo que él… es solo que… algo se me cruzó por la mente…- le digo clavando mi mirada en sus ojos…-

- ¿algo?

- mas bien alguien…

-¿Andrei?...- me pregunta el con seriedad… yo desvió la vista

- Pilar, no sabes cua…

- no digas nada, Serio…

- Pero

- Tu sabes que es lo que sucedió… no quiero recordar nada… al menos por ahora

- está bien, no diré nada…

- Gracias…- le digo mientras el me responde con una brillante sonrisa… el silencio nos invade por unos minutos

- hablando de historias…- dice Azul…- debo hacer una pausa antes de pasar a lo siguiente…

- ¿pausa?- decimos Serio y yo…

- si, necesitamos agradecer a quienes han estado leyendo el relato de Pilar… en serio, ha sido algo que no nos esperábamos…

- la verdad si, yo solo empecé a contártelo pensando que nadie me escucharía, sólo tu, y la verdad, me equivoqué, hay muchas personas que no dicen nada, pero que siguen esta historia en silencio, ¡muchas gracias por leer mi relato!

- ¿ y que dices a quienes te dejan un comentario?- me dice Serio…

-Esas personitas, saben quienes son, y saben que tienen un lugar privilegiado por darse ese tiempo tan necesario para dejarnos solo unas palabras… ¡GRACIAS!... porque esas palabritas son el motor que hecha a andar la imaginación de Enigma… y hace que pueda ser posible que estemos aquí, reunidos, contando una historia que nosotros ya sabemos como termina, pero los lectores, no…

- cierto, muchas gracias a nombre de Enigma_X y un agradecimiento especial a la tigressa por haber logrado que Paco y Pilar hicieran lo imposible… espero que en esta historia también me toque algo de "lo imposible"..

- ¡Serio!- le decimos Azul y yo al mismo tiempo…

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien!... dejemos que esto siga…_Pero si quiero "lo imposible", jejeje ( y ya saben con quien...)_

_y bueno... esta historia CONTINUARÁ...  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_NOTA:_

_Hola, esta parte del relato fue inspirado por la canción de "Bésame" de Camila, canción que es crucial que la escuchen mientras leen el siguiente escrito ( el link lo pueden encontrar en el perfil de Enigma X)… Es necesario también que respeten las pausas del relato ( los puntos suspensivos) recordando que cada punto es una pausa de un segundo ( al ritmo de los acordes del piano)…  
_

_Recomendación: dejen que la canción avance unos 10 segundos antes de comenzar a leer y una pausa un poco mas larga entre párrafo y párrafo escrito… no lean muy rápido, háganlo al ritmo de la canción…_

_Espero que les guste este relato… es una narración que enigma me dejó transmitirles… _

_Hasta pronto…_

_Andrei._

_ ¨* play*… chequen el perfil, al final del mismo encontrarán la frase… SOUNDTRACK ANDREI 15: BÉSAME DE CAMILA: ( y el link)_

_

* * *

_

_Oscuridad… _

_Silencio... _

_Tranquilidad… _

_Me siento flotar en medio de la nada… _

_me siento solo… _

_y tengo miedo. … … _

_de pronto… _

_veo una pequeña luz de color verde azulada... _

_Estiro mi mano para tratar de tomarla… _

_pero no puedo. … …_

_la luz esta lejos de mi alcance…_

_avanzo o floto… _

_ni yo lo sé … _

_no hay suelo … _

_no hay arriba ni abajo… no se ve nada… _

_excepto esa luz al fondo (si se puede llamar fondo)… _

_conforme avanzo, la luz se hace mas grande y el tono azul-verdoso va subiendo de tonalidad,…_

_ hasta irse convirtiendo en un hermoso verde esmeralda… _

_y cuando casi parece que llego hasta la luz…_

_ ésta se apaga por un momento y toma la forma de una silueta brillante… _

_una silueta tornasolada, en verde con destellos dorados…_

_pero, esa silueta toma la forma de una persona, pero sin facciones… _

_sin relieves…_

_como la terminación de una esfera hecha de cristal verde como una esmeralda… _

_verde como el jade… …_

_yo miro ese ser de luz…_

_me da paz… _

_me quita el miedo … _

_me quedo hipnotizado, inmóvil contemplándole… _

_se acerca a mi… _

_acerca su "rostro" al mío… _

_no me da miedo, siento una gran sensación de confianza …_

_se acerca a mis labios y comienza a presionarse contra ellos… _

_en ese preciso instante un brillo intenso se desprende de la unión de nuestros labios, y al fin puedo ver de quien se trata…_

_esos hermosos ojos verdes… _

_su cabello largo y negro… _

_su rostro alegre… _

_es Pilar…_

_puedo sentir su magia … _

_la magia que solo puedo sentir estando a su lado … _

_solo ella puede llenarme de paz… _

_de alegría… _

_su presencia me da fuerzas para vivir…_

_al darme cuenta de que es ella…_

_mi cuerpo reacciona y mis brazos la abrazan para atraerla hacia mi…_

_ya no hay miedo… _

_no hay temor… _

_ahora, solo hay una sensación de calor … _

_de bienestar… de paz… _

_siento que giramos juntos… _

_unidos en un beso tan lleno de vida… _

_como si ella me diera las fuerzas que necesito para seguir adelante… _

_en una lucha que siento que tarde o temprano voy a perder…_

_estoy bien aquí… _

_me siento bien contigo, Pilar…_

_me dejo llevar por la sensación y abro mis ojos para mirarla, en ese momento… _

_ella abre los suyos y al verme, se separa de mí…_

_yo la quiero abrazar nuevamente pero algo me impide avanzar hacia ella… _

_ella se aleja lentamente y yo me desespero por no poderla alcanzar… _

_abro mi boca... _

_quiero gritar pero no puedo. _

_no hay voz, no hay sonido, solo la veo flotar alejándose de mi hasta perderse en un punto brillante…_

_la he perdido…_

_en ese momento me levanto en la cama, es de noche y miro alrededor… estoy solo en el cuarto de hospital, siento mi respiración agitada, mi frente perlada en pequeñas gotitas de sudor, mi corazón acelerado... era un sueño… pero la sensación no se olvida, mas, no sé si ese sueño querrá decirme algo… _

_sé que los sueños te dan la respuesta a alguna pregunta que no sabemos formular… pero.. ¿Sería la visión de algo bueno, o la respuesta a una pesadilla que se avecina?_

_Solo el tiempo lo dirá… sòlo el tiempo._

_CONTINUARÁ...  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_CP 15_

_- ¿Andrei?…- escucho una voz y una silueta que se ve en la puerta, el contraluz no me deja ver de quien se trata, pero reconozco esa voz. - ¿Estás bien?...- me dice acercándose, yo enciendo la luz… _

_- ¿Iley?- _

_- no Andrei… Angieley… ese es mi nombre… - me responde la enfermera, una linda jovencilla de aproximadamente 22 años…delgada, alta, morena clara, que inspira confianza cuando la vez- ¿estas bien?-_

_-si Iley, estoy bien… gracias… tu siempre tan oportuna… siempre__ estás cuando te necesito… y tu nombre es Iley Angie…_

_- estaba haciendo mi ronda y te escuche hablar, entré para ver si estabas bien…supongo que de alguna manera estoy en el lugar correcto y a la hora adecuada… y es Angieley…_

_- estoy bien, gracias… pero tu nombre es tan difícil de pronunciar que me gusta mas decirte Iley… después de todo… eres como mi ángel… Angel Iley… cuando algo me sucede, siempre estás presente para ayudarme a salir adelante …_

_- para eso estoy, Andrey, no seré un ángel, pero soy una enfermera y estoy aquí para ayudarte a Salir adelante…¿tenías una pesadilla?_

_- no, sólo un mal sueño…._

_- te escuché decir un nombre… varias veces… por eso entré, Pensé que estabas solo, tu madre acaba de salir…y por eso me extrañó que estuvieras hablando con alguien…_

_- hablaba dormido?_

_- si, le llamabas a alguien llamado Pilar…_

_me quedé dormido mientras navegaba por la Internet…- le dije mientras le enseñaba la imagen de los combo Niños en la notebook…trataba de cambiar el tema y al parecer lo logré… _

- ¡vaya!, ¿la Sra. Andrea te dejó su notebook?- le dice mientras se sienta en la silla vacía a lado de su cama…

- si, estaba aburrido y le pedí que me la prestara…

- ¿y que estás viendo?

- investigaba algo acerca de los Combo Niños…

- ¿en serio?

- si, ¿tu sabes algo acerca de ellos?

- si, algo… y ¿porqué ese interés sobre ellos?

- quiero saber, simple curiosidad…

- bueno, no sé mucho de ellos, pero los Combo Niños son unos héroes, han salvado a Nova Nizza cientos de veces…

-¿los conoces?

- ¡Claro!, quien no los conozca, o no es de Nova Nizza o es nuevo…- le dice con un rostro sonriente …

- cuéntame acerca de ellos…

- pues ¿que te puedo decir?…son 4 chicos que protegen a la ciudad de los malvados Divinos… tienen grandes agilidades y según sé sus poderes se basan en sus tótems animales…

- ¿tótems?…¿animales?

- si, ¿no ves que tienen apariencia de animales?- le dice mientras se sienta a un lado de su cama para mostrarle en la foto que él está mirando en la notebook..- mira… él es algo asi como un toro… eso creo.- dice ella mientras le señala con un dedo a Paco transformado en Toro…- él parece un tigre, o mas bien un tigrillo… ella parece ser una águila por las alas aunque le falta el pico…y ella es una…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-MOMENTO…. ¿Un pico?- interrumpe Azul…

- si, Azul, un pico… las águilas tienen un pico, no una boca…

- ¿un pico?... ¿yo?

- si Azul… deberías de tener un pico….no la boca…

- pero… si así fuera… Paco no debería de tener esa boquita y tampoco Pilar…

- pero Serio si tiene la forma de la boca del Tigrillo…

- pero… ¿un pico?

- Mira, Azul, deja continuo con el relato.. ¿te parece?

- está bien… pico cerrado…

*/*/*/*/

Y ella es una…

- iguana….

- si, exacto… una iguana…

- ¡vaya!… y alguien sabe que sucede con ellos?, ¿Dónde se pueden encontrar?

- no, nadie sabe donde están solo sabemos que aparecen cuando hay problemas en la ciudad… ellos han salvado a muchas vidas…

- pues me parecen fantásticos…

- lo son… si ellos no estuvieran aquí, quien sabe si todavía Nova Nizza existiría… -le dice Iley mientras Andrei sigue absorto mirando los ojos de la iguana, ella se levanta de la silla – ahora regreso… le dice mientras sale del cuarto…- tengo deberes que hacer

- _"Andrei"- se dice así mismo mientras sigue viendo las imágenes en la notebook…_

- ¿mm?

- "_ya deja esa imagen en paz"_

_- no puedo, algo tiene ese ser que no me permite dejar de mirarla…_

_-"¿será acaso porque ella te salvó en esa ocasión?"_

_- no lo sé…_

_- "¿ que piensas del sueño que acabas de tener…?"_

_- solo sé que me siento como me sentí en el sueño en un inicio… tengo miedo…"- _en eso la enfermera entra con una pequeña bolsa entre sus manos conteniendo una sustancia blanquecina en ella…

- veo que ya estas mucho mejor…

- lo estoy

-es un gusto verte ya bastante repuesto en tan poco tiempo…

- ¿Qué me estas poniendo?

- un concentrado de plaquetas… ya llevas dos, creo que llegaste a tiempo el día de hoy…

- si por mi fuera…

- si lo sé, si por ti fuera no regresarías aquí nuevamente, pero ¿sabes?, no debería de decirte esto, pero creo que solo yo me alegro de que regreses… aunque quisiera que no regresarás enfermo…sino sano y ya recuperado…

- no sé si algún día te pueda cumplir lo de estar sano y recuperado, pero te prometo que te vendré a ver…

- No Andrei… tu me alegras cuando vienes, me haces reír con tus ocurrencias y tus ideas, pero no es necesario que vengas a verme, mientras mas alejado estés del hospital es mejor para ti…

- si, Iley… lo sé…oye, ¿no sabes a donde fueron mis padres?

- tus padres están con el Dr. Cami… el Hematólogo…ya tienen un buen rato allá…

- eso me da mala espina…

- no te creas… vi a tu madre muy animada, parece que hay buenas noticias…

- lo dicho… me da mala espina…

- no seas tan negativo… no me gusta verte asi… quiero ver al siempre positivo Andrei…

- créeme que cuando digo que algo me da mala espina… es porque algo va a suceder…

CONTINUARÀ...


	18. Chapter 18

- Los estudios indican que hay altas probabilidades, en un 98% de que el tratamiento con células intratecales sea un éxito definitivo…- dice el Dr Cami… - pero sabemos lo que eso puede ocasionar tanto al receptor como al donador…sin embargo, tenemos un factor bastante positivo en esto: Andrei esta literalmente sano en este momento, sus anticuerpos son muy fuertes y podrían soportar el tratamiento agresivo… el transplante de médula sería lo ideal…

- ¿de verdad crees que es el mejor momento para Andrei?

- definitivamente, Andreik… tu hijo sería un niño sano en este momento, de no ser por el pequeño factor de la plaquetopenia, pero eso no es problema… además su organismo respondió rápidamente al resfriado, señal de que sus anticuerpos están prácticamente normales…

- entonces, ¿que propones?…

- esperar.. si Andrei no presenta problemas por un largo tiempo, puedes aplazar el tratamiento y reconsiderar el transplante… asi no arriesgarías ni la vida de tu hijo, ni la de esa niña…

- ¿crees que el último tratamiento médico haya contribuido a su recuperación?...

- mas bien creo que fue el tratamiento de Células que le dió su anterior donador…

- Andreia….

- si, tu hija le obsequió el mejor regalo a tu hijo que alguien le puede dar… una segunda oportunidad…

- ehm,.. disculpen que interrumpa, pero… Andreik… ya tomé una decisión…

- ¿decisión?.. ¿a que te refieres, Andrea?

- ¿recuerdas que me dijiste sobre un ser que lo cura todo?

- si, lo recuerdo…

- ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?, digo, Cami dice que Andrei esta bien… tenemos tiempo para buscarlo…y ver si puede ayudar a Andrei…y así no arriesgamos a su amiga …

- estoy de acuerdo…

- y yo… pero tengan cuidado… los Divinos no son de fiar…- les dice el Dr. Cami…

- ¿y tu como sabes …?

- Andrea… él es quien me contó lo que te dije…- le dice Andreik…

- tómalo como una alternativa- le dice el Dr Cami sonriente… - síganme… les daré un punto por donde iniciar… les dice mientras los lleva a un pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de máquinas de manteminiento del hospital.. y entre ruidos, vapores y bastante escándalo les muestra unas escaleras .

- esas escaleras van hacia el sótano…

- péro no queremos ir al sótano…- le dice Andreik

- lo sé andreik, pero recuerda que la ciudad está construida sobre la antigua, el sótano tiene una entrada hacia la antigua ciudad, bajo Nova nizza… es el sitio mas seguro para que inicien la búsqueda… - le dice dándole un bolsa de cuero…- ahí están los planos de la antigua ciudad de Nizza… el divino se encuentra bajo un puente, o lo que era un puente…- tengan mucho cuidado, los pasillos o laberintos pueden ser peligrosos…recuerden que hay toda una ciudad sobre ustedes…

- y Andrei?... pregunta Andrea…

- no se preocupen por él… yo lo enviaré a casa… en cuanto termine el tratamiento, después de todo, es mi ahijado y lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo…

- debo admitirlo… se que me gusta la exploración, pero esto me pone algo nervioso…- dice Andreik…- cuento contigo Cami, espero que regresemos pronto con alguna alternativa mas para Andrei.

- suerte, pasando por la puerta encontraran lo necesario para la exploración.

CONTINUARÁ...


	19. Chapter 19

Regresé de nuevo al recinto de entrenamiento con paso lento, Caminaba pensativa mientras miraba las 3 cartas que había recogido del puesto de Madame Charlotte… la curiosidad había invadido mi mente desde mi encuentro con esa mujer…"¿que significarán?" - me preguntaba una y otra vez…- "¿querrán decirme algo, alguna señal?", "¿tienen algún significado en lo que me esta ocurriendo?", "¿porque tenía que ser yo quien las encontrara?"… sin darme cuenta ingrese al salón principal con mis cuestiones en mente, y el maestre Grinto al verme irrumpió en mis pensamientos, yo al escucharlo, escondo las cartas detrás de mi…no quería que las vieran…

- Pilar, hija, ¿donde estabas?, nos preocupamos por ti porque saliste corriendo…- me dice algo preocupado.

- lo siento mucho maestre, tuve… algo urgente que hacer…- le digo volteando a ver a los chicos que estaban en pleno entrenamiento, cuando me vieron se detuvieron y Paco me miró al parecer algo preocupado… yo traté de ignorarlo… seguía confundida, pero en esta ocasión si sabía que hacer…

- pensé que algo había ocurrido…- me dijo el maestre mientras Paco no nos quitaba la vista de encima

- pues si, maestre, ocurrió algo… pero creo que no es de gravedad…- le dije un poco seria.

- Azul me dijo que Andrei estaba en el hospital… supusimos que era algo de eso…

- ¿eh?...no, no fue por eso maestre, tuve algo que hacer y tenia que hacerlo rápido … y en cuanto a Andrei, es lo que quería decirle hasta que Paco nos interrumpió…

- bueno, supongo que por ahora daremos por terminado el entrenamiento, Pilar si sabes algo de Andrei, por favor infórmame…

- si maestre, lo haré…

- bueno, los demás guarden las cosas del entrenamiento y nos vemos mañana…

- ¡si maestre! Responden los demás… Paco se acerca mi…

- Pilar…yo - Me comienza a decir… yo tenia las manos atrás con las cartas y las regreso al frente para mirarlas nuevamente pero él guardó silencio como buscando las palabras para decirme algo… después de un momento, yo soy quien finalmente habla…

- Paco…. Por favor, no digas nada…- le digo sin mirarlo

- es que yo no sé que decirte…

- no te preocupes – le digo mirándolo - después hablamos…

- pero es que… necesito decir algo y no sé…

- tranquilo- le digo con una leve sonrisilla…- creo que los dos necesitamos pensar un poco más.

- si, tienes razón… yo creo que me dejé llevar…- dice Paco mientras se aleja…- pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice… - dice con una sonrisa… yo le contesto igual… en eso se acerca Serio…

- ¿estás bien, Pilar?

- si, Serio… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- te veo extraña… algo triste... no sé… algo te pasa…tu no eres así…

- no me pasa nada, estoy bien, gracias…

- pues tu me dices eso pero yo creo que no es verdad, en fin…- me dice y se dirije hacia un atabaque que se lleva entre sus manos para guardarlo… en eso se acerca Azul…

- Pilar… ¿que sucedió?... ¿porque saliste de esa forma?

- Azul…- se me quiebra un poco la voz- tenemos que hablar… necesito contarte algo…

- está bien, déjame guardar estas cosas y en un segundo nos vamos…

*/*/*

Esperé a que guardaras las cosas mientras yo sentada en un banco seguía mirando las cartas… jugando con ellas, barajándolas una y otra vez…pasando una detrás de la otra, después salimos del recinto y mientras te contaba lo que había pasado con Andrei, el beso de paco ( que me encanto la cara de sorpresa que pusiste), lo de mi encuentro inexplicable de la vieja gitana y esas tres cartas que tenía en mi mano…tomamos rumbo hacia a la heladería para conversar mientras degustabamos un delicioso helado

*/*/*

- y quiero saber que significan estas 3 cartas, Azul… quizá está la respuesta que necesito saber…

- Pilar… las respuestas no se buscan en 3 cartas que te encontraste… el destino se va haciendo con tu vivir diaria, al final, quien toma la decisión siempre serás tu… pero para que estés mas tranquila, te ayudaré a que descubras su significado…rumbo a mi casa hay una adivina que lee la mano y esas cosas, seguramente ella debe saber que significan esas tres cartas…

- Gracias amiga…

- no me agradezcas, sabes que lo hago con gusto… y ahora por favor, quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma Pilar de siempre…te noto demasiado cambiada, como que no eres la misma niña alegre y divertida que siempre has sido

- es que… no se, éste día han sucedido cosas que no me las esperaba, cosas que nunca suceden y que ahora que han pasado, siento que cambiará mi vida…

- ¿lo dices por el beso de Paco?—

- si… es algo que nunca me esperé de él…

- y ¿Qué piensas de él?...

- no sé, quiero saber que es lo que está pasando… ¿Por qué hizo eso?, yo, en verdad, me tomó por sorpresa... jamas imaginé que el haría eso, ni mucho menos que yo le llegara a gustar…¡imaginate!… ¡es Paco!¡… el "grandioso" Paco… fijándose en mi!, ¡en alguien a quien el siempre ha considerado una extraña, una rara… una chica de otromundo!…¡es que aun no puedo creerlo!

- sé a lo que te refieres, pero Pilar, ¿te has detenido a pensar que es precisamente eso por lo que le atraes?...

- no… nunca… pero… ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?... después de tanto tiempo de conocernos…¿Por qué ahora que Andrei aparece él se anima a decirme y hacer tantas cosas?

- tal vez siente que Andrei se está enamorado de ti… has salido mucho con él.

- no lo sé… Andrei y yo solo hemos vivido una amistad muy linda… aunque siento muy lindo cuando estoy con él… cuando me toma de la mano, cuando me dice cosas tan hermosas… cuando me da obsequios… he sentido sensaciones tan extrañas pero hermosas con él…pero lo mas extraño, es que cuando Paco me besó… esas mismas sensaciones se multiplicaron con él… la verdad… tengo miedo de todo esto, Azul a veces quisiera dar marcha atrás.

- no sé si te entiendo, para serte sincera, no he tenido la misma experiencia que tu, y la verdad, no sabría decirte si te envidio o no… pero no me gusta verte así. ¿sabes? Quizá tengas razón y esas tres cartas te puedan servir de algo, quizás una señal, algo q te ayude a abrir tu mente a esa confusión que sientes… ven- me dijo levantándose de la silla- vamos con esa adivina….

-¿y si lo que me diga ella me confunde mas?...

- no lo sabremos hasta que lo sepamos… además no pierdes nada con preguntar…- me dice Azul, muy decidida… en fin, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar del que me contó ella… llegamos al sitio, y entramos con toda la timidez del mundo… el lugar estaba vacio… y una chica de unos 19 años salió a recibirnos…

-hola niñas, ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarles?...

- si, queremos ver a la adivina….- dice Azul sin temor alguno

- ¿ustedes quieren ver a la adivina?, ¿para qué?

- ¿no es obvio?, queremos contratar sus servicios…

- ¿un par de niñas como ustedes?...¿que problema pueden tener ustedes como para venir a un sitio como este?...

- mire Señorita… lo que sucede es que….- interrumpo a Azul y comienzo a contarle a la chica lo de mi encuentro con Madame Charlotte…. La chica al escuchar el nombre se queda sorprendida… pero sin interrumpir mi relato…- … y es por eso que deseamos ver a la adivina… quiero que me diga el significado de estas tres cartas…

- ahora entiendo… dice ella sonriendo… bueno, niñas, pasen por esa puerta… María la gitana entrara en un momento…-nos dice abriendo la puerta de lo que parece ser su "consultorio"… Azul y yo entramos con un cierto temor… el sitio estaba a media luz… había todo tipo de artefactos y cosas raras… animales disecados como lechuzas, aves, canarios, rosarios de madera, cruces por todos lados, flores incienso aromatizando todo el lugar… velas encendidas, libros por todos lados, en una esquina un altar con miles de santos y rosarios, estrellas pintadas en la pared y en el techo que resplandecían con la ayuda de la luz negra que las hacia brillar con un blanco fulgorizado, en el medio del saloncito había una mesita redonda con un mantel de terciopelo rojo y en medio una bola de cristal…y sobre la mesita colgando del techo, una imagen del sol y la luna que al igual resaltaban por la luz negra…- Azul y yo estábamos viendo el sitio cuando la adivina entro por una puerta oculta…

- pasen niñas…- dice ella con toda tranquilidad, aunque yo pude reconocer la voz….la bola de cristal se encendió en cuanto ella entro y nos permitió verla… era la misma chica que nos recibió en la entrada, solo que ahora venia vestida como una gitana…- pasen y siéntense, déjenme ver con atención esas tres cartas que Madame Charlotte te dejó…- dijo con toda seriedad… Pilar y yo obedecimos y nos sentamos… le entregué las cartas que me dijo y ella las vió detenidamente…después de un rato ella por fin hablo…

- bueno, en verdad quieres saber que es lo que quieren decir estas cartas?, porque lo q significan en realidad podrían confundirte mas…

- si, queremos saber…

- muy bien, pero antes de seguir, necesito que me paguen mis honorarios para seguir adelante…

- pero es que….no tenemos

- no se preocupen…. Solo quiero que me cuenten como es madame charlotte….

- ¿que?...

- si, díganme como era…

- pues era una viejecita de ojos hundidos, como de mi estatura, tenia el cabello cubierto por una mascada y cuentas que colgaban en su frente…. Su vestimenta era como la suya- le digo mientras ella se levanta de la silla y va hacia un librero, saca un libro y saca de el algo y regresa a donde nos encontrábamos…- y sus ojos eran negros….- le digo y ella me muestra una fotografía…. Era madame Charlotte….- ¡si, es ella!- la gitanilla sonríe…

- es mi abuela….dice ella sonriente….nosotras nos sorprendimos…- tienen suerte, ella no a cualquiera se le aparece, pero si lo hizo es por una razón y créeme que te voy a ayudar a encontrar esa respuesta que me estas pidiendo…

- pero ¿Cómo…?

- bueno, ella falleció hace algún tiempo ya, ella murió de amor al estar esperando a mi abuelo quien juró que regresaría por ella, lo que ella no supo, es que él murió en otro sitio, por eso nunca llegó… aún así, cundo yo era pequeña un día se apareció ante mi, y me dijo, que nunca jamás dejaría que una situación como esta volvería a suceder, y que si en algún momento se requería, ella intervendría para que las confusiones del corazón se despejaran un poco….- nos dijo, estoy segura que esa gritaba nos veía la cara de asombro de las dos…- en estas tres cartas, esta la respuesta que buscas, y yo trataré de interpretarlas para darte la respuesta, ya que eso es lo que mi abuela quiere…- dice ella mientras coloca la fotografía de su abuela apoyada sobre la bola de cristal…. Acto seguido barajea las tres cartas, las coloca cara a la mesa y me dice

- toma la carta de arriba y colócala sobre la mesa en la parte superior de las otras dos cartas… después toma la otra carta y ponla en la parte de inferior de la que queda en medio.- me dijo, yo obedecí y ella las volteó en el mismo orden.. Quedando la de los enamorados en la parte de arriba, la muerte en la parte de en medio y el colgado en la parte de abajo…. Ella las miró por un largo rato y después nos dijo…

- ¿tu nombre es…?

- Pilar- le digo….

- bueno, Pilar… tomemos en cuenta de que no me has dicho nada así que lo que te diré espero tenga algo de cordura…. Esta tirada no es tan difícil, prácticamente me está diciendo que estas confundida por una situación del corazón, - me dice ella con toda seguridad- quiero que saques tres cartas mas de este mazo que tengo aquí, las uniré a las que ya tienes para ver si hay algo mas claro aún…- me dice mientras me muestra el otro mazo de cartas… yo saco tres mas y ella las coloca sobre la mesa y las voltea, en una carta se lee "la justicia", la otra "la luna",y " la estrella" en la última… después de verlas un rato, me dice…- ésta carta, la Justicia, indica que tu corazón se inclina por alguien que va a pasar por un momento realmente difícil, habrá un cambio radical tanto en tu vida como en la de él… Esta otra que se llama la luna , me dice que vienen tiempos difíciles para ti, una temporada en la cual te vas a encontrar perdida, desconsolada, y en la que vas a cambiar en tu forma de ser, sin duda habrá una situación realmente dolorosa para tu alma, tanto que tal vez eso hará que por un momento te desestabilices emocionalmente, pero no temas… porque ésta otra carta, la estrella, me dice que al final, algo o alguien te hará ver que las cosas suceden por una razón, el amor te ayudará a salir adelante….

Me quedo asombrada… pensativa y creo que con mas dudas que las que tenía al principio… evidentemente debo de haber tenido una cara de "what" porque la adivina se sonrió y me dijo finalmente…

- no te preocupes, todo esto es mucho rollo… lo que a grandes rasgos estas 6 cartas te quieren decir…es que te enamoraras, pero algo sucederá, algo q hara cambiar tu forma de sentir, y tiene que ver con la primera persona… sin embargo algo ocurrirá y la forma de ver las cosas será de ora forma... es cuando alguien mas viene a rescatarte de esa situación de la que te sientes perdida, al final, serás feliz …

- no se si reir, llorar, dar las gracias… o que…- le digo perpleja….

- a menudo, las personas se quedan con mas dudas que las que tenian al inicio, pero sabes, al final, las cosas suceden como uno desée que sucedan… finalmente solo tú eres quien decide que es lo que va a pasar, y son tus decisiones las que harán que tu vida… cambie….- nos dice la gitana mientras nos levantamos de la mesa…

- ¡animo Pilar!- me dice Azul, pero solo puedo ofrecer una pequeña sonrisilla…

- pero tú no estas excenta de toda esta situación… - le dice la gitana a Azul… - tu tambien sacarás algo de todatodo esto… le dice mientras junta las cartas y barajea para después ofrecerlas a Azul….- saca una sola carta… solo una….- ella obedece y saca a la carta que dice "la estrella"… la gitana sonríe…- tienes suerte, de toda esta situación, encontrarás a tu pareja ideal después de grandes luchas por querer encontrarte…al fin se decidirá dar ese paso tan importante…- y azul se quedó...absorta...

CONTINUARÁ...


	20. Chapter 20

Mientras, en el hospital...

- Bueno Andrei, creo que estás mucho mejor…

-¿en verdad, Doctor Rivero?

- ¡vamos Hijo, no me digas si, tu y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien…

- cierto, Dr. Rivero…- dice bromeando Andrei- usted y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien…por cierto, Cami… ¿donde están mis padres?…

- ehm.. tu padres salieron nuevamente volverán en unos cuantos días..

- ¿salieron?...¿de nuevo?... ¿ a donde?

- digamos que fueron perseguir un sueño….

- ¡ah!, entiendo… otra cura milagrosa…

- algo así…

- sabes, Cami, a veces me siento cansado de probar las miles de cosas que me han querido traer y hacer… para tratar de sanar esta enfermedad que se niega a dejarme… ya aprendí a vivir con ella… ¿Por qué no dejar las cosas como están?

- tu sabes el riesgo que corres, Andrei…

- lo sé, y lo acepto, pero ¿Por qué ellos no pueden aceptarlo?

- porque te aman y no quieren perderte…

- pero siento que han perdido mas al intentar no perderme… ya quisiera que todo esto se detuviera…

- ¡vamos Andrei!... ¡¿tu diciendo eso?, eres el chiquillo mas vivaracho e inquieto que conozco…

- precisamente por eso soy como soy, Cami, estoy viviendo la vida con rapidez, porque sabes que tal vez…- guarda silencio por un momento- bueno, tal vez no llegue a viejo como tu…

- ¡ah! Chiquillo malcriado!... ¡nunca cambiarás!... y dime… ¿te ha gustado estar en Nova nizza?

- ¡claro!.. he conocido cosas nuevas, lugares nuevo, gente nueva…

- ¡ah!... ¿tienes amigos ya tan pronto?

- ehmm.. si… es natural, no?

- cuéntame… casi nunca me cuentas nada

- porque solo nos vemos cuando vengo al hospital…pero si, conocí a una chica y ella me ha presentado a sus amigos…

- ¿en verdad?

- si… y son practicantes de capoeira y justo acababa de ir a mi primer clase, cuando al día siguiente me tuvieron que traer al hospital…

- entiendo, te esforzaste demasiado en el entrenamiento…

- no, lo que pasa es que un día antes, me fui caminando con Pilar mojándonos en la lluvia…

-¿Pilar?... ¿es tu amiga?-

- si… y muy simpática…

- vaya… por lo que veo… te agrada.

- si, me agrada bastante… y hoy no la he visto en todo el día… la verdad si quisiera verla…

- no te preocupes, mañana la verás, hoy ya es tarde para que salgas…

- ¿ya me darás de alta?…

- si, Andrei, mañana yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa

- Gracias, Camilo…

- no te preocupes… por cierto, me llama la atención eso de la capoeira…¿ no son movimientos muy agresivos?...

- pues lo que me enseñaron esa vez, no lo eran… pero si exigen algo de esfuerzo.

- está bien, sabes que debes tener mucho cuidado, no te esfuerces demasiado, podrías lastimarte y sabes que eso podría desencadenar una crisis en tu organismo.

- no te preocupes padrino, lo sé de sobra…

- bueno, aquí dejo estos papeles, son de tus padres, mañana los llevaré a tu casa. – dice el médico mientras deja un sobre su buró.- Volveré mas tarde Andrei… descansa….

- está bien, padrino, aquí estaré…- le dice con una sonrisa…

- puedes apostarlo, muchacho, puedes apostarlo…te veo en un momento…- dice el mientras sale del cuarto del hospital… Andrei voltea a ver el sobre de documentos justo en el momento en que un papel se cae del resto y queda debajo del buró en un esquina. Andrei lo recoge desde su cama y algo le llama la atención… ¿"98%"?... se dice para él mismo… se recuesta en la cama y lee con calma el documento….

Laboratorio de Análisis Especializados de Nova Nizza…

Análisis de ácidos desoxirribonucleicos

Pruebas cruzadas

Sujeto 1 y sujeto 2 …. 98% compatibles….

Puede proceder al siguiente paso.

- ¿pruebas cruzadas?... ¿ de que?... bueno luego averiguaré sobre eso…

*/*/*

- ¿Y que tenía que ver esa hoja?- pregunta serio, lo que el no sabía, era que esa hoja en cierta forma eran buenas noticias para Andrei, pero presagiaban malos momentos…

- ah!, gracias por dejarme igual…- de nada… en fin. Dejen sigo contando… en esta ocasión dejaremos a Andrei en cu cuarto e iremos con sus padres que como recordarán se encuentran buscando entre las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Nizza aun divino que según el Dr. Rivero, tiene la facultad de curar las enfermedades, o al menos eso es lo que piensan.

*/*/*

- Por aquí, Andreik, Cami dijo que debíamos pasar por el cuarto de máquinas y que ahí habría un acceso a la antigua ciudad…

- si tienes razón, me equivoqué al dar una vuelta equivocada…

- espero que eso no te pase cuando estemos bajo Nova Nizza…

- no te preocupes, sabes que soy cuidadoso cuando se trata de excursiones..- dicen mientras siguen caminando encontrando el lugar indicado, ahí les esperaba unas mochilas de excursionismo, ropa apropiada, utensilios y algo de agua y alimentos, después de cambiarse de ropa y alistarse, El padre de Andrei revisó el mapa del sitio a donde se dirigían…- vaya, no estamos tan lejos… espero que no sea tan complicado llegar hasta allá… - dijo mientras abría unas compuertas cerradas con candados y cadenas oxidadas.. no se complicaron para entrar, solo rompieron la cadena y abrieron la puerta que también estaba oxidada y un poco pesada por esa causa.

- bueno… aquí vamos…- dijeron ambos antes de entrar e iniciar una expedición hacia un lugar que ninguno de los dos sabía que encontrarían…

En tanto que las chicas… salían ambas perplejas después de su visita con la adivina, pero esa parte ya no me corresponde contar… Pilar… es tu turno…

- Gracias narradora, en fin…

*/*/*

- ¿Pilar, desde que hora empezó ella a contar algo?

- ni idea, Azul, este relato está mas raro que yo…

- ja! Si claro, pero creo que después de todo, si les está gustando…

- bueno, espero que mis experiencias con Andrei al menos sirvan de algo…

- está bien, pero sigue la historia antes de que ella vuelva a meter su cuchara sin avisar…

- ok!

*/*/*/

Tu y yo salíamos de con la adivina después de que nos contó lo de las cartas… ya casi estaba anocheciendo, asi que nos fuimos a casa en silencio…

*/*/*

-me imagino que ibas pensando en lo que te dijo la adivina…

- si, igual que tu…

- la verdad si… pero, bueno no me adelantaré…

*/*/*

Entonces caminamos juntas hasta el parque en donde sin querer, me senté en el mismo lugar donde Andrei y yo acostumbramos a sentarnos…

- ¿estas preocupada, verdad Pilar?

- no… bueno, si…pienso en Andrei, ya no supe que sucedió con él, si estará bien o no…

- seguramente debe estar en casa, con sus padres…

- si tienes razón, pero… de alguna forma presiento que él tiene algo que ver con todo lo que la adivina me dijo

- seguramente… tu amistad con el va en aumento… pero también lo que te sucedió con Paco …

- si, Azul… lo sé…tenía la esperanza que estas cartas me dieran una respuesta para saber que hacer, pero me han dejado peor…

- tal vez esas cartas no te iban a dar una respuesta, sino mas bien una advertencia…

- si, tal vez tengas razón…

CONTINUARÀ...


	21. Chapter 21

Escuchar la cancion Fiel de Alex Campos, para mayor información, en mi perfil encontraran el link...

* * *

- Tal vez tengas razón Azul… y sean una advertencia…pero al menos a ti te dijo algo claro…  
- ¿claro?, ¡vamos Pilar! Si lo que menos me preocupa es encontrar a mi pareja ideal, ahorita no me interesa eso…- dice Azul despreocupada, pero después de un momento de silencio, mientras yo seguía viendo esas tres cartas, ella dijo:- pero si hubiera esa posibilidad, no la rechazaré…- ambas nos miramos mientras sonreímos…

*/*/*  
En tanto, visualisemos una disolvencia de las chicas y vayamos hasta donde esta Andrei, pensativo acostado en su cama del hospital ya libre de sus manos, solo esperando a ser dado de alta… viendo aún la imagen de la Iguana… observando sus ojos… y pensando automáticamente en, ya saben quien…

*/*/*

" porque?… porqué no puedo dejar de mirarla?, de pensar en ella?, cuando veo a la iguana… inmediatamente pienso en ella… esos ojos… sus ojos me recuerdan a ella…a Pilar… - se dice para sí mismo… hace una larga pausa mientras observa los ojos color esmeralda de Iguana…- su solo nombre me hace sentir bien…tranquilo… feliz… eso nunca, ¡jamás! me ha sucedido antes …solo con ella, su presencia me inyecta esa energía que necesito para seguir adelante con esto …¿acaso esto es a lo que llaman amor?... ¡no!,¡no lo sé!… ¡no sé si esto es amar o no!, lo unico que sé, es que no quiero perderla… no quiero perderla… no quiero…- se dice mientras se acuesta de costado y pone un brazo bajo su almohada…- hum..¿será entonces que yo la quiero?… y si es así, no puedo darme ese lujo, no puedo quererla o amarla. No hasta no haber superado esta prueba de la que si logro salir, quizá ella sea mi recompensa…¡si!, Pilar… pero no puedo decirle nada, no hasta que pase lo que tenga que pasar, y entonces si, si todo sale bien, hablaré, gritaré lo que siento por ella... mientras, mis sentimientos se ahogaran en mi pecho y aunque me muera por gritar a los 4 vientos mis sentimientos por ti, aprenderé a quererte en silencio porque no pienso arrastrarte junto conmigo en la corriente de este río de incertidumbres y temor… deseando que el momento en que me escuches llegue pronto y entonces, seré libre…"…

Continuará…

* * *

Dedicado a todas aquellas que han leido mi historia,  
Gracias por Seguirla… y por ser parte de ésta historia…

Gracias por ser mis amigos

Feliz Día del Amor y de la amistad.

Enigma_X


	22. Chapter 22

En tanto los padres de Andrei estaban buscando entre las antiguas ruinas de la Ciudad de Nizza, el lugar donde se encontraba el divino…

-el divino no se encuentra demasiado lejos de aquí, según esto, está debajo de un puente que no queda tan lejos, sino al final de lo que parece ser una calle.

- pues esto no tiene apariencia de calle, hay muchas rocas por todos lados- dice Andreia mientras trata de quitar una gran roca que estorbaba por su camino

- pero se alcanza a distinguir la antigua ciudad, mira, eso parece ser una ventana, tal vez era una casa o algo asi…- menciona Andreik apuntando con una lámpara hacia unas ruinas

- tal vez, pero apurémonos, mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí, será mejor… odio este lugar- dijo Andrea mientras trepaba por la roca que no podía mover. Así pues, ambos tuvieron que trepar por las rocas, librar miles de obstáculos, caídas de agua que provenían de la superficie, construcciones de drenajes, caminos sin salida y rodear todo un edificio derrumbado que parecía q salía hacia la superficie hasta que por fin dan con el dichoso puente, en donde debajo de él había una escultura de algo que para ellos podría ser el divino.

- bueno, parece que lo hemos encontrado, y ¿ahora que?- dice ella mientras se siente sobre un roca a descansar

- pues según las indicaciones de Cami, tenemos que despertar al dichoso divino, pero no sé como…

- ¿y si movemos la estatua? Quizá haya una entrada o algo por donde el salga

-¿como crees? Andrea, es un ser que Ha estado en este lugar durante años, tal vez siglos… no iba a estar esperando bajo la superficie de una estatua…

- si tienes razón Andreik… lo siento…

- pero… a ver, ayúdame a mover la estatua… quizá tengas razón y haya una entrada o algo similar….

Así, entre los dos intentan mover a la estatua, pero al querer empijarla Andrea se corta con un filo de la roca en una orilla de la estatua… y en seguida, la sangre brota de su herida en la mano, dejando manchada la estatua en la parte donde la agarrò

- ¡ay!, diantres, que tonta soy!- dice mientras se mira la herida sangrante, Andreik saca su pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y le venda la mano a Andreia…

- ay, cariño, ten mas cuidado, no me gustaría que te lastimaras mas de lo que ya te ha pasado…

- No te preocupes, Andreik, sobreviviré- le dice con una sonrisa… mientras ambos miran como él venda la mano de Andrea. No se dan cuenta que la estatua del divino comienza a emitir un brillo y a vibrar, hasta que las vibraciones son un poco más fuertes y emiten un zumbido….

-¿Qué es eso que se oye?- se pregunta Andrea…

- no sé- le responde Andreik mirándola, y cuando ambos voltean hacia la estatua, la estatua ya no se encuentra en el lugar donde estaba, sino que ahí había otra cosa, o mas bien, había alguien que los estaba observando…

*/*/*

Mientras tanto… los chicos y yo estábamos en clases nuevamente, yo llegué al salón temprano, por que no pude dormir pensando en lo que me había sucedido el día anterior: Andrei enfermo por lo que parecía ser un refriado, el beso de Paco, el encuentro con Madame Charlotte y lo que me dijo la adivina… tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero me preocupaban dos principalmente: Andrei, y Paco. Mi mundo en estos momentos solo daba vuelta en ellos dos. Así que como se imaginarán tenía unas ojeras enormes por la incertidumbre que pasaba…

*/*/*/

- jajaja, si!, ¡Parecías mapache!

- Serio, ahórrate tus comentarios…

- ehm, si, perdón Pilar…

- ok, prosigo….

*/*/*/

- como fui la primera en llegar al salón y no había nadie, estaba recostada en el mesa banco cuando llegó Azul

- Hola Pilar- me dice mirandome, yo levanto mi cabeza y medio dormida le respondo el saludo

- hola Azul

- ¡uy! ¡Que cara!, ¿estas bien?, ¿tuviste buena noche?

- no… ¿se me nota?, me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir en toda la noche.

- a ver, déjame adivinar.. es por todo lo que pasó ayer, ¿cierto?: Andrei, Paco y adivina… ¿no?

- si –le digo mientras me tallo los ojos- no pude dormir pensando en ellos.

- ¡vamos Pilar! ¡anímate! Las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco

- lo sé, pero a decir verdad, quien mas me preocupa es Andrei, no se como esté.

- seguramente estará bien, no te preocupes…- me dice Azul, en eso los demás compañeros empezaron a llegar y a saludarnos, después de un rato, la Señorita soledad entró y Serio y Paco entraron detrás de ella corriendo a sentarse en los pupitres. La mañana transcurrió como una día normal, aunque me la pasé bostezando toda la mañana en la clase de la señorita Soledad y casi me quedo dormida en la clase de matemáticas, pero gracias a una bola de papel que me aventó Paco a la cabeza con la leyenda de "no te duermas", no me quedé dormida. Tiempo después, la campana sonó y todos salimos al recreo.

- Pilar… ¿Qué te pasa? Casi te quedas dormida en clase hoy- me dice Serio

- tengo sueño, me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama, no pude dormir.

- ¿te ayudará un helado de pistache con frambuesa de las que venden en la cafetería?.- me pregunta Paco

- me encantaría, pero la verdad, no tengo ganas de helado

-¡¿Qué?- dicen todos al mismo tiempo…

- ¡esto está grave!...¿Pilar no quiere helado?... creo que tienes razón,Pilar, los extraterrestres se comieron tu cerebro…-

- ¡Vamos, Serio! Tu tampoco querrías helado a estas horas de la mañana – le reclama Azul

- si Azul, pero es Pilar… ella nunca se niega aun helado a cualquier hora…

- chicos, ya déjenla en paz- dice Paco…

- ¿y ahora tu?- le reclama Serio…- lo dicho… o algo está pasando, o los extraterrestres también se comieron tu cerebro…

- ¡Oye, sólo yo puedo molestar a Pilar!

- bueno chicos, creo que deberíamos ir con el maestre Grinto, ¿no se les hace raro que no haya venido a vernos?- dice Azul

- es cierto, el maestre siempre viene a buscarnos a media mañana y esta vez ni siquiera se le ve cerca…- la secunda Pilar…

- vayamos a verlo, esperemos que todo esté bien…- dice Pilar un poco preocupada

- ¡ay si!, como su amiguito se enfermó, ahora piensas que todo mundo se enferma, ¿no, Pilar?

- no, Paco y mejor ¡cállate!

- ok, ok, pero tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente…

Hice caso omiso del comentario de Paco, nos fuimos derecho a la biblioteca, entramos al recinto de entrenamiento, y para nuestra sorpresa… descubrimos algo que no esperábamos, mucho menos Pilar… al entrar escuchamos al maestre Grinto haciendo conteo… y al maestre Cabeza diciendo… "muy bien chico, asi se hace"… nosotros con la curiosidad que teníamos, nos apresuramos ver a quien estaban entrenando si todos estábamos ahí… la sorpresa fue enorme cuando descubrimos que quien estaba entrenando ahí era ni mas ni menos que…

-¡Andrei! – dije con gran entusiasmo…

*/*/*

- vaya que lo dijiste con gran emoción…

- Ay Azul, ¿Cómo no me iba a emocionar si según yo pensé que estaba enfermo?

- pues vaya enfermedad…

- Serio, si no tienes algo mejor que decir…

- si lo sé, calladito me veo mejor..no?

- bueno, sigo… Andrei estabe entrenando vestido con el uniforme de Paco, cosa que como se imaginarán, a alguien le cayó como golpe al hígado…

- si, a Paco…jaja todavía me acuerdo del color rojo de su cara…de cólera al ver a Andrei ahí practicando con su ex uniforme puesto…

- Serio… mejor ..

- Si ya me callo… síguele…

- bueno, prosigo… Andrei me escucho mientras estaba haciendo la ginga que como saben es el movimiento básico de capoeira, se interrumpió para irme… bueno, para irnos a ver ya que estaba junto con los demás…

*/*/*/*/

- Hola Pilar...- me dice con una sonrisa, la verdad, se veía muy bien, creo que mas de lo normal y como siempre, el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, se le veía otro semblante. - ¿como estás?- me dijo Azul hizo un sonido carraspeante, para hacerse notar los demás...- ah cierto, hola chicos...

- Hola- responde Azul muy sonriente...- Hola Andrei, ¿como estás? se te ves muy bien el día de hoy...

- si, gracias Azul, sucede que me tuvieron internado toda la tarde de ayer, recién he salido por la mañana y me aburrí en casa a media mañana, mis padres tuvieron que salir rápidamente y como me encuentro solo en casa, recordé que el Maestre Grinto me dijo que viniera cuando quisiera, por eso estoy aquí, quiero usar mi tiempo disponible en algo de provecho...

- y tomaste muy buena decisión Andrei, eres bienvenido cuando así lo decidas- dice acercándose el maestre Grinto...

- y eres un buen alumno, acata las ordenes del maestre sin refunfuñar...no como otros...- dice Cabeza al tiempo que mira a Paco...

- oiga yo...

- a veces cabeza dice cosas solo por hablar, lo cierto, Paco, es que todos mis discípulos son atentos y tienen disponibilidad, por eso son parte de este recinto Capoeira y por lo tanto todos y cada uno de ellos son bienvenidos... no importando si es muy reciente o si ya tiene tiempo entrenado con nosotros...

- si maestre Grinto- dice Paco no muy convencido

- bueno, bueno, menos platica y mas acción.. a entrenar...

- Andrei, ven a mi lado, me ayudaras a tocar el atabaque para que los demás aprendan un técnica llamada parafuso, que es una de las técnicas básicas en capoeira, no es mas que un giro que se inicia con la pierna izquierda para tomar impulso... la derecha sirve como eje para dar el giro, después de un salto, la pierna derecha se dobla y se estira la izquierda que lleva mucha fuerza por el impulso y se aterriza con ella para después poner ambas en la tierra... miren el monitor, ahí se darán cuenta de la exactitud del giro y la patada...- dice el maestre Grinto mientras mueve los controles de la consola de entrenamientos...

- Esta técnica es muy util y se puede repetir mientras no se mareen- dice el maestre cabeza casi riendose...

- ahora, cada quien prepárense, programaré el simulador para que los empiece a entrenar y practiquen la técnica que les acabo de enseñar... parafuso. Pilar, empieza tu primero... Andrei, empieza con el ritmo...- le dice el maestre... y asi empezo a tocar los atabaques con un buen ritmo. el maestre grinto empezó a tocar el berimbau y yo comenzé con la ginga... asi mientras hacía la ginga estaba alerta para lo que pudiera surguir... y el mastre Cabeza accionó el simulador, sacando a un divino de cartón de quien sabe donde.. inmediatamente intenté hacer el parafuso y creo que me salió bien...después entraron Paco y Serio quienes sin ningún problema lo realizaron y después de chocar las manos al salir bien de la practica, le tocó el turno a Azul... quien tampoco falló al realizarlo... después sonó el timbre y el amestre Grinto les hizo una seña para regresar al salón... todos obedecimos, pero antes de que el maestre Grinto golpeara el piso con su báculo, le dije adiós a Andrei con los dedos de la mano... el me respondió con una sonrisa y yo le guiñé el ojo... y regresamos a clase...


	23. Capítulo 23

cuando regresamos al salón de clases, creo que mi humor ya había cambiado…

- y vaya que había cambiado- le dice Serio como haciéndose el que no dijo nada…

- Serio…- le reclama Pilar…

- es que. De veras Pilar, en la mañana eras una, y después del entrenamiento ese día, eras otra…

- oigan, y ahora que me acuerdo…¿Dónde está Paco**?.- pregunta Azul mientras toma de su vaso con agua**

- no sé seguramente debe de estar jugando nova nock, ya lo conocen…- les digo a los chicos

- bueno – dice Azul- a decir verdad, yo pensé que lo conocía, hasta que Andrei apareció, por todo lo que sucedió, me di cuenta de que Paco no era como todos pensábamos que era, un torpe megalómano sin sentimientos…

- cierto, creo que a todos nos sorprendió su actitud, pareció ser otro…

- pues si, debo aceptar que tienen razón…- les digo con una sonrisilla en mis labios, después de todo, tal vez inconcientemente, me gustó que Paco finalmente me tomara como mas que una compañera… en fin déjenme le sigo…

*/*/*/

Mientras Tanto, con los padres de Andrei….

Unos ojos negros penetrantes miraban fijamente a Andreik y a Andrea, mientras ellos cegados por la luz solo alcanzaban a ver a una silueta grande, aún mas grande que la estatura de Andreik, y eso que de por si, el es alto… en fin….

- ¿quien me ha convocado a este mundo?- dice el Divino mientras estira los brazos y bosteza… el divino, como dije antes era alto, y en su pecho, decía claramente Emet….

- Nosotros Señor…

-¿ y quien eres tu, mortal, quien osa interrumpirme de mi vida cotidiana en el Mundo Divino?…

- Señor, mi nombre es Andreik, le pido disculpas por haberle molestado, pero hemos venido a buscarle para poder solicitarle sus poderes…

- ¿poderes?.. ¿quieres saber acerca de los poderes de Emet?... ¡ja! Dos simples mortales como ustedes no pueden ni deben pedirme siquiera algo

- Señor- dice Andrea- me permito dirigirme a usted con una atenta solicitud…

- ¡ah! Mortal… nadie se dirige a Emet sin antes pedir permiso…

- Entonces, Señor, le solicito atentamente su permiso para hacer mi petición…

- concedido… habla mortal…- dice el divino mientras se siente en una roca y sube su pierna en otra piedra y apoya su barbilla en la mano que a la vez apoya el codo en la rodilla de la pierna q puso sobre la otra piedra (que rollo, pero solo asi entenderían la pose megalómana de Emet)

- Señor, sucede que tengo un hijo con una grave enfermedad, y quisiera saber si usted me concedería la gracia de sanarlo.

- ¿mi gracia?... ¿sanarlo?... ¡ja! - rie el divino…- ¿es una broma?.. Díganme mortales… ¿Qué saben de mí, de mis habilidades o "poderes" como ustedes les dicen?

- Señor… nos han informado que usted tiene el poder de sanar al que está enfermo- comienza a decir Andreik- y que…-

- ¿sanar al que esta enfermo?- interrumpe el divino - ¿Emet puede sanar al enfermo?... – vuelve a decir pero en tono burlón y de repente estalla en carcajadas…- ¡que tontería!, Emet no puede sanar enfermos… porque Emet no tiene esa facultad… no se lo merecen pero les diré de que se trata…. Yo, Emet el divino mas poderoso de todo el mundo divino, solo puedo animar lo inanimado, o inanimar lo animado, pero solo yo sé como y en que momento hacerlo…

- ¿animar lo inanimado?, ¿se refiere a dar vida a lo que no la tiene?- le pregunta Andreik

- ¡que inteligente eres, mortal! – le dice el divino con cierto tono de sarcasmo

- ¿entonces no puede sanar al enfermo? – pregunta Andrea algo preocupada…

- no son tan tontos como yo pensaba – dice el divino como haciendo una burla…

- entonces, si solo puede dar vida a lo que no la tiene, ¿mi hijo tendría que morir para que usted pueda darle vida?...

- interesante pregunta, mortal. Pero para tu desgracia, solo puedo darle "vida" a aquello que jamás la ha tenido, en cambio, puedo quitar la vida a aquello que no lo necesita. Observen…- les dice el divino tocando una pequeña piedra cerca de donde el se encuentra, las letras de sus nombre comienzan a brillar y es cuando toca la piedrita con la punta de los dedos y la pequeña piedra comienza a saltar y a moverse de un lado a otro. Los esposos observan con asombro. - ¿ven?, a esto me refería. ¿Ahora comprenden lo que Emet puede hacer? Dice tomando la piedra en la palma de su mano apretándola para que la piedra se pulverize volviendose polvo

- si – dice con tristeza Andreik – lo hemos comprendido, Señor…

- bien, ahora, como agradecimiento por haberme permitido salir de mi Mundo, los dejaré ir conservando la vida… pero ANTES, díganme en donde estoy….

- Está en la antigua ciudad de Nizza, señor…

- ¿Nizza?, ¡ah!, Si, recuerdo cuando ambos mundos estaba juntos… por culpa de los mortales los mundos tuvieron que separarse…. Lo cual me recuerda… LARGENSE ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA!, los mortales me deben muchas cosas….no me hagan enojar, porque entonces si, les cobraré con mi otra habilidad- les dice el divino Emet un poco molesto. Andreik y Andrea tratan de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible… pero mas adelante, Andrea tropieza y se cae… Andreik regresa para levantarla y al hacerlo, la mira con lágrimas en los ojos…

- ¿Te has lastimado?, ¿Estás bien?- le dice mientras se agacha hasta ella, ella lo mira y comienza a llorar….

- ¿porqué, Andreik?, ¿Por qué todos nuestros intentos por salvar a Andrei siempre terminan mal?, nos llenamos de esperanzas por tratar de sanarlo pero siempre salen las cosas mal- dice ella rompiendo a llorar. Andreik la abraza.

- Debe ser por querer cambiar la voluntad de Dios… ambos sabemos que la enfermedad de Andrei es muy agresiva y casi incurable... pero no me daré por vencido, Andreia… haré todo lo posible porque el pueda sanar… agotaré hasta la última esperanza…

- ¿Cuál?, hemos agotado toda las posibilidades. Ya no queda nada…

- aún tenemos una esperanza… la única que tal vez si pueda salvar la vida de Andrei…

*/*/*

El timbre de salida de la escuela Benjaminito comienza a repicar sin cesar… inmediatamente me levanto de mi lugar y salgo corriendo del salón dejando una pequeña estela de humo, a veces soy mas rápida que Speedy González… cuando me lo propongo. La verdad quería ver a Andrei, hablar con él… pero antes de que llegara la salida de la escuela, Paco me detiene interponiéndose ante mi.

- ¿a donde vas?, tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar, Pilar…

- después, ¿si, Paco? Ahora quiero llegar pronto al parque…

- si ya sé, vas a ver a tu amiguito…

-se llama Andrei, y si, es mi "amiguito" como tu le dices, pero ese "amiguito" me ha demostrado ser mas "amiguito" que tú que tienes años de conocerme…

- Pilar- dice en un tono un poco más serio- en verdad deseo hablar contigo… antes de que otra cosa suceda…

-¿a si?, y dime ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder?

- pues… él…

- Él como tu le dices, es mi amigo, y me gusta estar con él, así que con tu permiso, voy con mi amigo y mas tarde hablamos…- le digo mientras camino hacia un costado de paco

- pero es que así me dices siempre… - me dice mientras paso a su lado

- Paco, tiene tiempo que no veo a Andrei- le digo sin cortar mi paso

- si, claro, un día nada más…- me replica inmediatamente

- si, y lo extrañé mucho, no lo niego- le digo dándole la espalda sin dejar de caminar…

- si me llega a pasar algo, ¿me extrañarías a mi también?- me dice a mi espalda… eso provoca que me detenga… volteo a verlo… y le digo

- siempre, Paco - me vuelvo a voltear y termino diciendo lo que él le dice a Serio cuando Azul pareciera interesarse por él…- como a los demás….

*/*/*/

- ¡MOMENTO Pilar!… ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- me reclama Serio…

- eh, no, nada, es que, Paco siempre te dice eso cuando por ejemplo, Azul se pone contenta por haberla salvado o te da un beso de agradecimiento por ayudarla… ¿Acaso Paco nunca te aclara que ella haría lo mismo por sus amigos?...

- eh si, pero… no me refiero a eso, sino a la parte donde dices que "Azul pareciera interesarse por él" es decir. a mí-

*/*/*

me reclama Serio, y la verdad, tiene razón, se me olvidaba que se supone que ninguno de los dos saben que todos sabemos que están enamorados pero que ninguno de los dos interesados lo saben, bueno esto parece un trabalenguas, pero ustedes me entendieron, en fin, me metí en un problema, y ahora ¿como salgo de esto?…

*/*/*

- pues es la verdad, ¿Acaso Azul no te agradece a veces con un beso?...

- pues si… lo hace

- pero ella nunca te dice porque lo hace, ¿o si, Azul?

- eeh… cierto… nunca se lo he dicho…

- y Paco lo aclara para que sepas que ella lo mismo agradecería igual si fueras otra persona, ¿verdad Azul…?

- er… - responde ella no sabiendo que decir…- si, cierto, tienes razón Pilar, pero mejor sigue contando- dice ella con una sonrisa a leguas fingida, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, si ninguno de ellos se atreve a decírselo, yo no lo voy a hacer por ellos. Este hubiera sido el momento indicado para que ellos dos hablaran y dijeran lo que sienten, pero si no lo hacen, entonces ¿Quién soy yo para hacerlo por ellos?. En fin, sigo contando…

*/*/*

Paco volteó a verme y solo vió como me alejaba caminando sin detenerme… me dirigí al parque en donde sabía que encontraría a Andrei.

Mientras Tanto, Andrei se encuentra en el parque esperando a Pilar… se encontraba inquieto, se había ido a bañar y a cambiar aunque venía con la ropa habitual que solía venir. Traía la pañoleta que había bordado y su gorrita con la visera hacia atrás. El resto de su ropa era la habitual: pantalón y chamarra de piel negros y una playera blanca, el pobre estaba impaciente esperando a Pilar… se levantaba de la banca donde estaba esperando, se ponia en una posición y cambiaba a otra, miraba el reloj de la plaza a cada rato… " parece que el tiempo no avanza"…

- Estoy ansioso por verla… la extraño demasiado, de verdad se ha vuelto alguien muy necesario en mi vida, no lo entiendo, nunca me he apegado a nadie, pero ella tiene un efecto sobre mi que en verdad no puedo comprenderlo. Solo una persona tenía ese efecto sobre mi, y era mi hermana gemela Andreia… pero desde que falleció víctima de una infección, me hace tanta falta.

-" vamos Andrei, ¿porqué te acuerdas precisamente de ella ahora?, sabes que tu mismo te lastimas cuando la recuerdas. Eres feliz ahora, ella te dió ese regalo, disfrútalo, góza lo que ella te dejó… tardaste tanto en superar su pérdida, deberías de olvidar eso y recordarla por lo que era y no por lo que sufrió".

- lo sé, pero me duele pensar que tal vez ahora ella estuviera aquí y yo, talvez no…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo ese día…durante el sueño que tuviste?…

- si, lo recuerdo…

- flashback – (escuchar de que me sirve la vida de camila, el link esta en mi perfil... ultima linea.)

Andreia estaba en su cuarto del Hospital, el monitor sonaba al ritmo de su corazón que latía muy lento, en el monitor se leía "Bradicardia" y había una luz que encendía y apagaba, dando la señal de que algo empezaba a ir mal. Tenía una cánula de oxígeno en su nariz y estaba pálida y ojerosa… y sobre todo muy débil… pero lo que mas sorprendía a todos, era que estaba conciente. Ella había pedido hablar conmigo, pero como ella presentaba una infección demasiado fuerte no me dejaron acercarme a ella para mi seguridad… aún así la podía ver a través del cristal de su cuarto desde la silla de ruedas donde me encontraba atado a un aparato que me aportaba lo que ella me dio y le costó su vida: las celulas de su médula … aun recuerdo sus ojos mirándome y con una sonrisa me saludaba… creo que ella veía mi preocupación en mi rostro, porque me hacía la señal de la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba y después extendía la mano en señal de despedida, cuando veía que me llevaban en la silla de ruedas hacia mi cuarto… Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Me encontraba en la cama de mi cuarto dormido, y cuando desperté, me pareció verla sentada en la silla que estaba en mi habitación del hospital… pero lo raro es que ella estaba como siempre, me observaba con una sonrisa hermosa…

- Hola hermanito, ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Andreia?- le dije aun somnoliento

- si hermanito, vine a verte antes de partir…

- ¿partir?, pero ¿Cómo, si te acabo de ver en la cama?...

- son cosas del destino, Andrei

- Hermana, hermanita, ¿A dónde vas?

- a un viaje sin retorno, mi querido hermano, pero antes de irme, quería despedirme de ti, aun no se a donde llegaré, pero cuando esté ahí, tu lo sabrás…

- Andreia, ¿Me vas a dejar solo?, hemos estado juntos toda nuestra vida… me vas a hacer falta…

- Andrei, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, esto es tan importante para mi y no quiero que lo olvides nunca, jamás en tu vida, hermanito… el destino es trazado de mil maneras para las personas, a algunas les toca un buen destino, y a otras no tanto, aún así me dieron la oportunidad de cambiar el tuyo, y al saberlo no lo dudé ni un solo momento, y así lo he querido, yo elegí darte lo que mas necesitas, y si de algo sirvió lo que hice, estoy feliz y contenta por ver que tu lograrás salir adelante…

- Pero Andreia…

- Pero nada, hermanito… El destino nos da a elegir el camino de nuestras vidas, yo elegí el mío... por convicción propia, y créeme, hermanito, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de haberte dado esta oportunidad. Yo deseaba con tanto anhelo evitar verte sufrir y de alguna manera, llámalo destino o no, se me cumplió ese deseo y no dudé en ningún momento en darte esta oportunidad… y estoy feliz por que te pondrás bien y solo te pediré una cosa…

- ¿Qué?

- vive tu vida, Andrei, vívela al máximo, vive por mi que yo estaré dentro de ti siempre…

- ¿vivirla?... ¿sin ti, hermanita? Sin mi única compañera de toda mi vida?...

- aunque no esté, viviré siempre dentro de tu corazón, Andrei…

- ¡NO!... ¡ no puedo dejarte ir! ¿Qué haré sin ti?

- vivir, Andrei, sólo eso…

- Pero, Andreia…

- Pero nada- me dice levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada.

- ¡no te vayas!

- no me voy, Andrei, pero como ya te dije… una parte de mi se queda contigo, y a pesar de que no me veas, siempre estaré contigo y lucharé Andrei, porque sigas adelante…siempre te cuidaré.- me dice acercándose a mi cara y dándome un beso en la frente.- Cuidate mucho hermanito… y no olvides lo que te pedi… Te amo…

- fin flashback –

- y no lo olvidaré, hermanita…- se dice con lágrimas en los ojos…-he vivido cada minuto de mi vida como sé que a ti te gustaría que fuera… pero parece que lo que me diste solo fue temporal… Ay Andreia… como me gustaría poder decirte lo mucho que me haces falta…

- "ella lo sabe, Andrei, asi que tienes que cambiar de actitud y alejar esos recuerdos que sabes que te hacen mal… o ella misma se enojará contigo."

- es cierto tengo, bueno tienes…tenemos razón…- dice mientras el saca de su bolsillo una pequeña cruz…

-"¿porque no te la pones?, colgada de una cuerda de piel se te vería muy bien…"

- lo sé, pensaba en dársela a Pilar, pero esta cruz en algo muy importante para mi…

- "si, es lo que encontraste en tu cama cuando despertaste de ese sueño.

- ella dijo que una parte de ella se quedaba conmigo, pero siempre he pensado que ella esta dentro de esta cruz., y lo está, su recuerdo esta encerrado en este dije…si, me la pondré de ahora en adelante…

Andrei estaba Absorto en sus pensamientos que cuando volteó a mirar hacia el extremo del parque… yo ya estaba frente a el con mi sonrisota diciendole "hola" …. Andrei se sorprendió y guardo de inmediato el dije en su pantalón…

-¡Pilar!- me dice con una gran sonrisa… ¿ a que hora llegaste si acabo de mirar hacia todo lados y no te vi!...

- ¡acabo de llegar! Es solo que estabas distraido mirando algo… ¿Cómo estás?

- ahora que llegaste, estoy bien… siento no haberte saludado en la mañana como hubiera querido, pero debía guardar respeto al lugar donde me encontraba…

- ¿y como me vas a saludar ahora que ya no estamos ahí?- le digo retándolo. Andrei se levanta, se pone derecho y con la mano derecha toma la mía…- Hola Pilar- me dice mientras la besa con su maravillosa sonrisa en los labios… yo me sonrojo… pues me da pena que alguien haga algo asi conmigo, pero a la vez me gusta, me hace sentir que soy especial y ustedes saben que eso es muy raro en mi.

*/*/*

- ¿muy raro en ti?... Pilar, en ti todo es raro…

- Serio… ¿ya vas a empezar otra vez?

-no te enojes, raro es tu segundo Apellido

- luego no te aguantas… está bien, está bien, pero al final de cuentas dije que es raro que me sienta especial… nadie por lo general lo hace…

- en verdad?

- hasta que llegó Andrei, creo que nadie me había tomado en cuenta…

- Pilar, creo que ya habíamos dicho que el hecho de que nadie diga nada, no significa que no lo sientan…

- ¿a, sí? ¿Y porque lo dices Azul?

- es solo un ejemplo Serio

- a ver, ¿dame un ejemplo?

- mejor después, porque interrumpimos el relato de Pilar y la gente anda impaciente…

- gracias, Azul

- de nada , Pilar (uf!)

Pero bueno, no los aburriré con lo que sucedió esa pequeña tarde, hasta antes de regresar al entrenamiento, solo diré que salí con Andrei esa tarde para buscar la pequeña cuerda de piel para un dije que el tenía y quería usar…después del acostumbrado helado, buscamos y regresamos al recinto donde entrenamos nuevamente con la técnica del parafuso haciendo combos con otras técnicas para perfeccionar nuestras habilidades. Andrei estaba sorprendido pero ya no practicó, solo estuvo presenciando nuestro entrenamiento y cada que me tocaba hacer algún combo, andrei lo celebraba con aplausos y silbidos. Paco solo lo miraba con recelo al inicio, pero después se fue relajando, al final ya había aceptado la presencia de Andrei como otro discípulo del Maestre Grinto y como mi amistad. Poco a poco Paco lo aceptaría y se acostumbraría a verlo mas conmigo… en eso, después de terminado el entrenamiento, Andrei y yo nos fuimos a la heladería, mientras el resto de los chicos se quedaban con el maestre Grinto.

*/*/*

No sé que fue lo que pasó ese día después de que me fui con Andrei… que platicaron o que hicieron

Yo te lo contaré Pilar…-. Dice Azul, sucede que después de que te fuiste =Paco le preguntó a el maestre Grinto…

- ¿ese chico va a seguir viniendo, Maestre Grinto?

- asi es , Paco, es muy buen aprendiz, ha aprendido muchas técnicas y no dudo que tal vez en su primer examen te pueda alcanzar alguno de ustedes…

- pero maestre Grinto, ¿no corren peligro nuestras identidades?  
- no tienen porque, solo sean discretos… delante de él y no habrá ningún problema

- ¿porque lo defiende tanto, maestre?

- yo no lo defiendo, Paco, pero ha salido muy buena persona y con grandes habilidades…

- ¿hay posibilidades de que el sea un combo niño?

- es muy pronto para decirlo, Paco, pero todos sabemos que el recinto es influenciado por los espíritus propios de la Capoeira, el mismo sitio de entrenamiento sabe quien tiene el espíritu esencial para ser un combo niño. Si Andrei está aquí, quiere decir que su espíritu es el de un combo niño, nadie puede engañar a los espíritus de la capoeira, son mas sabios q todos nosotros juntos, Sin embargo, yo no soy quien para decir en que momento es o no será un combo niño.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe, Maestre?, ¿Cómo sabe cuando es el momento de decir "tu seras un combo niño"?

- por medio de los sueños, Paco, los espíritus se contactan por medio de los sueños, es cuando nos hablan o dicen cosas que necesitamos saber…

- entonces, ¿usted soñó conmigo cuando me eligió para ser un combo niño?

- literalmente, asi es… Toro fue quien te eligió, sus tótems los eligieron a ustedes, no ustedes a su tótem. De alguna forma sus espíritus estaban interconectados con los espíritus de los Combo Niños, y cuando estuvieron aquí, eligieron el tótem adecuado para cada uno de ustedes.

- no entiendo, maestre, ¿elegimos o nos eligieron?

- ambas cosas- interviene el maestre Bernie- Verán, los espíritus de la capoeira solo son medio espíritu por decirlo, constantemente están buscando su otra parte, su otra mitad, y cuando esta surge, necesitan reunirse para formar uno solo, los tótem representan ese medio espíritu, cuando se unen al suyo es cuando logran transformarse en su ser Combo Niños, es decir: en Toro, Águila, Iguana y Tigrillo. Mientras no aparezca ese tótem, quiere decir que el espíritu no está listo para reunirse con su otra parte.

- ¿Por qué son solo medio espíritu y no un espíritu completo?

- porque si fueran un espíritu completo, no existirían los combo niños, ni el tótem. Solo la Capoeira existiría como tal…

- Entonces, ¿Qué hace Andrei Aquí?, ¿cómo logró entrar al recinto si no va a ser un combo niño?

- cuando el recinto elige a alguien de un espíritu fuerte, le permite la entrada, así los espíritus de los combo niños tratan de averiguar si alguno es compatible con el espíritu de ese alguien, en este caso, Andrei. Pero el solo ha venido aquí ya 3 veces y en ningún momento ha aparecido algún tótem, lo cual quiere decir, que su espíritu no es de un Combo niño, ya que eso sucede a los pocos segundos de aparecer aquí.

- esto es muy enredado…

- lo comprenderás cuando crezcas, Paco…- termina de decir al maestre Grinto. En ese momento, el berimbau comienza a sonar estridentemente…algo que llamó la atención de el maestre. – Un divino ha aparecido… y por lo que se ve, es muy poderoso, combo niños…

- ¡Genial! Tiene tiempo que no enfrentamos a algun divino!- dice Serio…

- Tengan cuidado combo niños, esta vez parece ser alguien de cuidado…

-¡Combo niños, Vamonos!- dice Paco, Serio y Azul lo siguen y aparecen en el centro de Nova Nizza, cerca del parque donde estaban Pilar y Andrei.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Nota:

Pido una disculpa por tardar mucho en publicar, a todos de vez en cuando se nos va la inspiracion y yo no soy l excepcion ademas del exceso de trabajo y falta de tiempo son las razones para tardar tanto.

sin embargo ya estoy de regreso y tratare de que los capitulos no tarden tanto, ya casi entramos a la parte final del relato y espero en verdad que estos ultimos capitulos sean de su agrado.

Una gradecimiento muy especial a Gabriel, JR y a Violeta por ayudarme en mi momento de crisis...

y un saludo especial a Lupis, jaguar negro y al resto de la pandilla de escritores que conforman el equipo de combo Niños Virtuales...

y sin olvidar a quienes me han dejado un REVIEW, se les agradece de todo corazón. Muchas gracias... sin esos reviews, las neuronas no funcionarían como deben de hacerlo

Gracias Caro y Gracias Gabi por sus palabras.

Cuidense, Hasta Pronto

Enigma_X


	24. Chapter 24

*/*/*

Mientras, Pilar y Andrei estaban sentados en el parque tomando su helado…

- Oye, Pilar, ¿no te enojas si te digo algo?- me pregunta algo tímido Andrei, cosa rara, el casi no es así y mientras como mi heladole respondo

- no, Andrei, me caes muy bien como para enojarme contigo…

- ehm… bueno, tal vez solo sean sospechas mías, pero … no sé porque tengo la impresión de que a Paco no le caigo bien…

- ¿A Paco?, ¡que novedad!- le digo casi con la boca llena…

*/*/*

- ¿la boca llena?, ¡Pilar! ¿Y tus modales?

- lo sé, Azul, tu sabes que cuando se trata de helado… los modales es lo último que se me viene a la cabeza – le digo un poco ruborizada… cierto, era Andrei, pero un helado rebasa toda mi atención

-¡mentirosa!…- me dice ella un poco pícara, sabe que al final, ella tiene razón. Bueno. Sigo…

*/*/*

- no te fijes- le dije- él es así, cuando ve a alguien con quien puede competir, o sabe que puede ser un reto para él, así es Paco, muy competitivo…

- si, recuerdo que ya me lo habías dicho

- no le hagas caso, ya se le pasará…

- a veces se te queda viendo como si no quisiera perder algún detalle de lo que dices o haces

- ¿en verdad?, yo no lo había notado- le comento algo extrañada pero sin tomar muy en cuenta lo que me estaba diciendo

- si, a veces me da la impresión de que… quizá le gustas- me expone Andrei con cierta vacilación al decir lo último

- ¿gustarle? ¿A Paco?, pues ayer me dijo que le gustaba, pero igual y me lo dijo en broma, para molestarme…- le dije mientras atacaba sin piedad al helado nuevamente, Andrei solo me miraba algo pensativo, como teniendo una intensión de decirme algo, yo la verdad, solo me preocupaba de que el helado no me fuera a ganar la batalla, por supuesto, todos sabemos que el helado no me iba a ganar, además, lo que le decía en ese momento es lo que ya pensaba para ese entonces, el beso de Paco seguro que fué una broma más de su repertorio, pero esa bromita, en verdad la sentí… así que después de que fuimos con la adivina, decidí no seguir creyendo en ese momento y borrarlo de mi memoria… después de todo, no niego lo que Paco me hizo sentir, pero prefiero esperar un poco para ver qué sucede más adelante…

*/*/*

- ¡MOMENTO!.- Dice Serio interrumpiendo mi comentario…- Pilar, ¿en verdad tu crees eso?, ¿crees que Paco diría o haría algo solo para molestarte?...

- esa misma pregunta me la hizo Andrei….- le respondí un poco apenada

- ¿y?… - insiste Serio…

- y… ¿que?- le respondo muy quitada de la pena

- ¿que le respondiste?- dice Serio muy intrigado…

- Serio. Si me sigues interrumpiendo nunca lo vas a saber…

- es que, no puedo creer que creyeras que Paco…

- Serio, déjame sigo y después continuamos con esta discusión… bueno, así que después de que me pregunto si pensaba que un chico sería capaz de decir algo a una chica como "me gustas" le respondí

*/*/*

- Andrei, si conocieras como es Paco, sabrías porque te lo digo, él y Serio últimamente se la han pasado molestándome demasiado; además, siempre me dicen que soy rara, así que no se lo tomo tan en serio, ya me he acostumbrado a creer que lo que me dicen es solo para molestarme, en otras palabras, no creo que Paco lo dijera en verdad.

- ¿y si te lo dijera alguien más?

- depende de quién lo dijera

- entiendo- me dice el algo serio- yo creo que con esas cosas no se debe de jugar- termina de decir, pero después de un momento de mirar como comía el helado, me dice: - Pilar….

- ¿mmm?- respondo sin hablar…

- si te pregunto algo, ¿me dirías la verdad?... - me dice nuevamente con una timidez mas acentuada que la anterior…

- ¡Claro, Andrei!… pregúntame lo que quieras- le respondí atacando al helado sin piedad nuevamente

- ¿lo que quiera?

- sí, lo que quieras, mientras no tenga que ver con las materias de la escuela, cuenta con que te responda con lo que yo sepa…

- bueno, pero prométeme que me dirás la verdad…

- ¿la verdad?, ¡prometido!, yo no digo mentiras (a veces)-

- he estado pensando sobre el día que nos conocimos… la forma en que te conocí esa primera vez…

-¿la vez del accidente?, por cierto, creo que aun me debes algo de ese día…- le digo guiñándole un ojo, pero no dejaba al helado en paz…

- cierto, te debo un vestido…

- me conformo con que me ayudes a pagar la cuenta de la lavandería, todavía lo debo…- mi sonrisa dientona nuevamente al ataque, yo me la pasaba bromeando con el y no le hacía caso a que era un momento serio… no me di cuenta hasta que me dijo esto…

- Pilar, sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, te he dicho que me agrada como eres, y es la verdad, me gusta tu forma de ser… yo te he respondido con la verdad a todo lo que me has preguntado pero no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte lo que te voy a decir ahora, asi que, creo que me toca a mi hacerte una pregunta…

- claro, Andrei, ¿que quieres saber?

- es solo una pregunta sencilla… tan simple como que me digas una cosa…

- seguro, ¿Qué cosa?...-

- ¿que esperas de mi?

*/*/*

- oops, en serio te preguntó eso?- me pregunta Azul un tanto sorprendida

- si, y la verdad, a mi también me sorprendió que el me preguntara eso… yo tomaba mi helado en ese momento y casi me atraganto con esa pregunta, así que después de un pequeño acceso de tos, me tranquilice y le dije…

*/*/*

- ¿realmente esperas que te dé una respuesta a esa pregunta?- le dije mientras me tranquilizaba por la atragantada del helado

- yo pregunté primero- dice él un poco serio, eso me hizo sonreír…

- ehm, bueno, Andrei- le dije mientras respiraba profundo para tratar de quitarme la tos que traía…- no siempre te veo tan serio, más raro es que yo sea así, pero para demostrarme a mi misma que también puedo tener momentos de seriedad… tu lo quisiste. Es una pregunta algo difícil para mí, porque ni siquiera yo sé que espero de mí, pero haré un esfuerzo y te daré una respuesta igual… Yo espero de ti, lo que tu esperas de mi. ¡Listo! ¡No fue tan difícil!- le digo con una cara llena de alegría, la verdad pensé que con eso iba a bastar…- Ahora yo te regreso la pregunta… ¿qué esperas tu de mi? Y no vale repetir respuesta…

- No se vale, eres una tramposa, pero yo no pienso responderte igual- me dice apoyando su cara entre sus manos y los codos en la mesa- yo si te diré lo que espero de ti. Pilar, yo espero de ti a una buena y gran amiga en quien pueda confiar, que pueda darme una respuesta cuando la necesito, apoyo incondicional, pero sobre todo, que estés presente cuando más te necesite

- ¿Qué me necesites?, ¿estás bromeando?, a mí nadie me necesita

- bueno mira, te daré un ejemplo: ayer que estuve en el hospital, pensaba en miles de cosas, algunas me daban temor, otras no tanto, pero al final, me daba cuenta de que había algo que no cambiaba…

- ¿a si?, ¿y que era?

- Que al final, mi pensamiento me llevaba a ti…- me dijo mientras me miraba, a mi me dió mucha pena y desvié mi mirada pasando saliva con dificultad- me he dado cuenta de que eres tan necesaria en mi vida cotidiana, que ya no siento ser el mismo si no te veo o estoy cerca de ti…

- A..ndrei… yo…- le digo tartamudeando, no me esperaba esa respuesta de él, pero tampoco me esperaba lo que me diría a continuación…

- me dijiste que "nadie" te necesita, y no estoy bromeando Pilar, si "Nadie" te necesita, entonces yo soy "Nadie" … porque yo, yo te necesito…

*/*/*

- ¡eso me dejó sin habla! Mis manos y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por unos segundos, no sé si de emoción, de impresión, el caso es que me puse muy nerviosa y las mariposas en el estómago comenzaron a revolotear con fuerza, mientras el continuaba hablando con toda la seriedad del mundo

*/*/*/

- … pero desafortunadamente no sé si correspondes a esto que yo siento, y sobre todo, no puedo pedirte que también tu sientas lo mismo que yo, por eso quiero saber qué esperas tu de mi…

*/*/*

A decir verdad, esa respuesta de él me hizo sentirme un poco avergonzada, hizo que me ruborizara y sentir cierto temor, pero al final, decidí hacer lo mismo que él, abrir mi corazón de la misma manera en que él lo estaba haciendo, así que hice a un lado el envase con los restos de helado que aun quedaba y le dije con la más pura seriedad de que era capaz…

*/*/*

- y-yo, no sé qué decirte, Andrei…- mi voz se me iba de la emoción…- bueno si sé que decirte… solo puedo decir que siento lo mismo que tú, también pienso en ti casi todo el tiempo, y no me siento tranquila si no estás presente… me agrada cuando estamos juntos…y te lo digo de corazón… creo que yo también te estoy necesitando..

- me agrada saber eso- sonrie- porque entonces puedo decirte esto, y decirlo en serio: me gustas, Pilar…

- y tu a mi…Andrei

- pero desafortunadamente no puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad… hay muchas cosas que me lo impiden en estos momentos… quizá más adelante, cuando tenga algo que ofrecerte, lo haré con todo gusto…

- ¿què ofrecerme?... Andrei… no entiendo, yo no…-

- lo entenderás más adelante, te lo prometo, pero tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió ese día del ese bicitaxi …

- ni me lo recuerdes… ¡qué voy por ese conductor y le pongo un ojo morado!

- un ojo morado, ¿Por qué?

- ¿cómo que porqué?, ¡cómo no se me ocurrió ponerle ese claxon de sombrero!, nos arruinó ese momento!- le digo un poco levantándome molesta…

- ¿siempre eres así de arrebatada?-me dice mirándome con extrañeza…

- ehm…- me apeno un poco y me vuelvo a sentar con el tranquilizándome- si, lo soy… cuando hay algo que me molesta…- le digo con una gran sonrisa…-

- bueno, tranquila, a mi no me molesta que seas así…

- ¿en verdad?, ¿ no te molesta que sea tan… rara?

- a decir verdad, eso es lo que más me agrada de ti, que no reprimes lo que sientes…

- gracias Andrei…

- no tienes porque darlas… solo sé tu misma…

- bueno, a todo esto, tengo una gran pregunta que hacer…

- ¿a si?, y ¿Por qué no la haces?

- ¿Qué habría sucedido si el conductor del bicitaxi no hubiera estado?- le digo bromeando…

- solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, aquí no hay conductor…- me dice con una seriedad que me hizo temblar… ambos nos miramos a los ojos… fijamente cuando de repente…

- Pilar… Pilar… - llega corriendo Paco a toda prisa

- ¡Paco!- exclamo molesta…

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado Andrei al ver la premura de Paco al llegar hasta donde estábamos

- lo siento, Andrei… ¡préstamela unos minutos!- dice Paco mientras me agarra del brazo para apartarme de donde estaba…

- ¡Espero que tengas un buen pretexto para….!

- un divino anda suelto….

- ¿qué?

- es urgente, el maestre dice que es Peligroso, el berimbau resonaba con mucha insistencia…

- ¿en verdad?- le digo levantando una ceja-¡eso no es buena señal!-

- me adelantaré con los muchachos a buscarlo, alcánzanos y haz que tu amigo se vaya a casa…- me dijo un tanto aprisa y se fue alcanzando a los demás…Andrei se acercó a mi un poco intrigado y preocupado

- ¿sucede algo, Pilar?

- si, no sé aun que, pero creo que es algo serio… Andrei, discúlpame pero…

- no te preocupes, Pilar, después seguimos hablando…

- gracias, le respondo con una sonrisa y me voy corriendo para alcanzar a Paco, mientras dejaba a Andrei sentado en la mesa de la heladeria…

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Nova Nizza, Emet iba caminando por entre las calles perturbando la tranquilidad de la ciudad…

CONTINUARÁ…


	25. Chapter 25

ANDREI…

antes de inicar la siguiente historia, déjenme presentarme...

Hola, soy Tomás, y soy algo asi como la conciencia de Andrei, soy una parte de él mismo, y quien está presente en los momentos por los que él o pilar estan pasando y no los pueden narrar, yo les contaré sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones y todo aquello que Pilar no les pueda decir, de hecho ella ni siquiera sabe que existo... pero creo que es necesario la intervencion de un narrador en esta historia, asi que, con su permiso me colaré en todo esto y les contaré lo que hace falta decir en la historia.

Hablando de intervenciones, debo aclarar algo, la parte de la lucha del divino Emet contra los combo niños fuè ideado por mi creador, Gabriel, alias'Lobo Nocturno' el intervino para mejorar esta historia... despues de todo, es un gran escritor :)

bueno, ya no los interrumpo mas, y les dejo con la historia...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Nova Nizza, Emet iba caminando por entre las calles perturbando la tranquilidad de la ciudad …

- ¡vaya, vaya!, así que esta es una nueva ciudad, aunque no se parece tanto como lo era la antigua Ciudad de Nizza… ésta es mucho mejor… la otra definitivamente ya estaba muy vieja… Aunque haya cambiado reconozco algunos lugares.- comentaba Emet mientras avanza por varios sitios de la ciudad viendo como las personas lo miraban extrañamente.

- Parece que ahora ver un divino aquí es novedad, ¡me gusta!... pero aun así vine por otro motivo.- Emet comienza a destruir todo lo que encuentra a su paso, causando caos y destrucción. -¡vine a divertirme!, jajaja- ríe con gran burla, mientras en su pecho se podía leer claramente su nombre "EMET" con la E en un rojo brillante.- Pero ¿para que divertirme solo?, necesito compañía- exclama mientras señala unos pequeños puestos de comida , va hacia ellos y lanza un rayo de luz iluminándolos , de pronto los puestos cobran vidan de una forma extraña, transformándose en unos toros metálicos y moviéndose solos, estos empienzan a atacar a todos los presentes quienes salen corriendo despavoridos, mientras Emet se sienta en la copa de un árbol para ver el caos y la destrucción que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no me divierto tanto...?

En otro lado de la ciudad Paco y Pilar llegan corriendo hacia el centro poniéndose sus máscaras

- Paco, espero que sea cierto lo del divino suelto, si no…

- Es verdad, Pilar, y según dice el maestre Grinto, es uno muy peligroso, ¡apúrate!, Azul y Serio ya deben de estar allá.

Dicho y hecho Azul y Serio ya estaban esperándolos con sus máscaras puestas mirando la destrucción que causaba Emet.

- Es un divino poderoso- dice algo tensionada Azul

- si, eso parece- le responde Serio mientras mira todo el desbarajuste que estaba sucediendo

- ¡Dios santo, miren esto! – exclama Pilar abriendo tamaños ojotes

- ¿lo ves?, te dije que no era broma…¿Donde esta el divino?- pregunta Paco, pero su respuesta llegaría al instante, cuando el divino pasó por un lado de ellos destruyendo cosas, los chicos se ponen en guardia, pero Emet se cruza de largo sin tomarlos en cuenta

- ¿Quien es este Azul?, parece que está ciego- comenta Pilar, Azul consulta su divino Berry…

- Emet, divino nivel 8, Es un divino muy testarudo y de muy mal genio, tiene la capacidad de dar y quitar…- hace una pausa y prosigue- … la vida segun el desea… - dice tragando saliva con dificultad

- ¿dar o quitar la vida?, eso quiere decir …¿que nos puede matar?- pregunta Paco algo temeroso

- ¡hola!... ¿Qué no lo ha dicho claramente, Paco?

- si lo escuché, Pilar… Azul, ¿estás segura que no te equivocaste de Divino?

- ¡imposible!, ¡mi divino Berry no se equivoca!

- entonces estamos ante una situación muy peligrosa…- dice Serio con una vista decidida sobre el divino

- ¿y que vamos a hacer?

- ¿ no es obvio?...¡ COMBO NIÑOS, VAMONOS!- ya saben quien dijo eso… los chicos no tienen de otra y le siguen entrando en acción anteponiéndose a Emet. El divino se detiene extrañado…

- ¿Y ustedes, quienes son?

- ¡Somos los Combo niños, Divino de Pacotilla!- Dice Paco muy Valiente y mostrándose muy orgulloso al decirlo

- ¿y ustedes que…?ah, ya sé, ¿son los guardianes ahora? ¡JA! ¡no parecen la gran cosa!, ¡son unos enanos!.

- ¡tal vez seamos enanos, pero te vamos a patear el trasero!.- le responde Paco molesto, Azul se acerca por detrás de Paco y le susurra

- Paco, recuerda no hacerlo enojar – pero él no escucha y enfurecido ataca a Emet con una patada, pero el Divino desvia la patada agarrándolo con su mano y arroja a Paco contra unos botes de basura, pero antes de caer, paco logra ver la ubicación del tótem

-¡Pilar tiene tu totem en su pierna izquierda!.- le dice mientras se levanta algo mareado y viendo estrellitas pero reponiéndose rapidamente

-¡Entendido!- responde ella poniéndose en guardia efectuando la ginga, Pilar va corriendo hacia el divino, pero Emet ataca lanzando un rayo de luz, la que Pilar esquiva haciendo un movimiento de helicoptero y deslizándose cual jugador de béisbol hacia el home, pasa por abajo de sus piernas como un insecto, burlando al divino y logra tocar su tótem

- ¡Tótem Toca Tranforma!

y asi, los chicos se transforman pronunciando cada quien su tótem:

¡Tigrillo!  
¡Iguana!  
¡Águila!  
¡Toro!

Una vez que estan transformados, se concentran en detener los monstruos que Emet creó, Paco toma unos con ambas palmas aprisiona a uno con sus manos y lo aprieta hasta aplastarlo conviertiendo el monstruo mecánico en chatarra, Serio con las garras tritura otro y Azul le da un grito águila fatal al ultimo desaciéndolo en miles de trozos de metal...

Emet el al ver que sus creaciones fueron facilmente derrotadas se enfurece y la "E" de su pecho se borra, quedando la palabra "MET". En ese momento, el divino Berry comienza a sonar,Azul lo toma y mira en la pantalla…. "Advertencia: si las letras de su pecho cambian a "met", el divino puede provocar que todo aquello que tiene vida, la pierda" -¿Qué?- se exclama ella sorprendida,en seguida les avisa a sus compañeros…

- Chicos, tengan mucho cuidado con sus rayos mientras tenga esa palabra de Met, ¡son muy peligrosos!- advierte azul desde lo alto de un edificio

- ¿Qué tan peligrosos?- pregunta Serio

- demasiado… solo tengan cuidado…

- ¿Azul, que significa "MET"?- pregunta Iguana algo nerviosa llegando hasta donde ella se encontraba

- esa palabra significa que tengamos mucho cuidado en que no nos toque, porque sería lo último que veriamos…-

- quieres decir que…

- si uno de mis rayos te toca, morirás, iguana tonta- le dice el divino quién dirigió uno de sus rayos hacia donde estaban Águila e Iguana

- ¡Chicas… Cuidado!, gritaron los muchachos de impresión al ver que esa descarga iba directamente hacia ellas, pero Águila salió volando en tanto que Iguana, haciendo gala de su elasticidad, se estiró lo suficiente para que el rayo no la tocara, sin embargo, el rayo hizo que volaran escombros y uno de ellos le dió a Pilar en la cabeza, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera desde lo alto del edificio…

- Met significa "muerte" pero ya es muy tarde …¡sientan mi ira!- dice el mientras va hacia Iguana quien estaba en el suelo inconsciente...

En eso Andrei, quien se encontraba en el parque todavía, escucha el escándalo y los gritos de la gente que corría asustada; sin querer la batalla se dirigía hasta donde estaba él, asi que se puso encubierto para poder ver la pelea pensando que al fin podría ver a los combo niños en acción. Desde el lugar donde se escondió, pudo ver como Emet, o mas bien debería de decir Met, le lanza los rayos a las chicas y de como Iguana salió herida a causa de un golpe en la cabeza cayendo desde lo alto del edificio, quedando a la merced de Met

NO!...- Exclaman todos sorprendidos regresando ala batalla de ese instante, Toro reacciona y arremete con todas sus fuerzas contra Met logrando hacer que se tambalee y lo tumba, quien confundido intenta levantarse. Andrei no pierde tiempo, sin tomar en cuenta el peligro, se escabulle durante la lucha y llega hacia donde está Iguana inconsciente y la toma entre sus brazos llevándola hacia un lugar seguro, mientras el resto de los combo niños siguen luchando por contener a Met que seguía molesto…

Andrei posa a Iguana en el suelo mientras la sostiene entre sus brazos aún inconsciente debido al golpe. En ese momento pareciera que el tiempo se detiene solo para ellos dos, Andrei parecía no perder detalle de ella, sentía su escamosa y fría piel, observaba su cara serena, no podía creer lo que el veía… miraba el rostro de un ser humanoide con los rasgos propios de la iguana, pero al mismo tiempo parecía percibir el rostro dulce de alguien mas, alguien a quien él conocía…de pronto, a su nariz llega un aroma muy familiar, pudo distinguir la dulce fragancia de las gardenias combinado con el jazmín y un toque de canela… un producto muy similar a un perfume que Andrei había obsequiado hace apenas unos días antes… aún recuerda ese momento en el que Pilar abría su obsequio muy emocionada, al parecer ella no recibía un obsequio sincero en mucho tiempo, porque lo recibió con una inmensa alegría y emoción como si fuera una pequeña niña quien, curiosa, tomaba el obsequio y sin importarle lo laborioso y llamativo de la envoltura, lo único que le preocupaba era ver que tan rápido podía desenvolverlo y así descubrir el mágico enigma que envuelve un regalo. Por fin, como si fuera el valiente que después de enfrentarse a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con algún monstruo, que en este caso es llamado "papel de envoltura", levanta victoriosa el frasco de perfume.

Un leve movimiento lo atrae hacia la realidad… y vuelve a percibir ese aroma, que en combinación con la piel de ella, había dado como resultado que la atracción de ella hacia él, aumentara mas de mil veces, el dirige su vista hacia Iguana y le llama la atención un pequeño brillo turquesa en su cuello, era la pequeña piedrecita cristalina que él le regaló a Pilar cuando regresó tras su pequeña ausencia… ahora él tenía casi una certeza sobre quien era Iguana … no importaba como, o cuando, por ahora, lo único que realmente le interesaba, era ella y esa sensación que le provocaba de necesitarla en todo momento, era algo nuevo para el, era como… cuando alguien quiere a su familia, pero en el caso de ella, era algo distinto, diferente, casi podría decir que, la amaba, pero ¿Cómo sabes lo que es amar cuando nunca lo has hecho? Y en tal caso, si así fuera, aun sabiendo que la amara con toda su alma, si posiblemente hubiera un futuro para ellos dos juntos, tal vez ese futuro sería un tanto incierto por…

-¡No!- se dice Andrei negando con la cabeza, borrando así, su nefasto pensamiento en ese instante, eso que le atormentaba día tras día y no lo dejaba tranquilo nunca…y se juró para sí mismo que, si uno de los 2 tendría se sufrir, definitivamente no sería ella, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, el tendría que hacer algo… pero ¿Qué?, aun es pronto para saberlo, primero tendría que saber lo que le deparaba el destino, para después decidir su futuro y poder acercarse mas a ella, pero mientras, seguiría siendo su amigo, en tanto todo se aclarara…

Iguana comienza a reaccionar e intenta moverse un poco mas, trata de abrir sus ojos lentamente, aunque con dificultad. Ella escucha que la llaman en tanto Andrei se pierde en los ojos de Iguana… "esos ojos… esos ojos confirman lo que ya sabía, ella… Iguana, es…"

*/*/*

- Pilar- escucho una voz lejana… me quejo un poco cuando vuelvo a escuchar -¿Pilar, estas bien?- escucho con mas claridad y reconozco la voz, era Andrei, intento responderle pero creo que solo salieron ruidos de mi boca hasta que pude hablar con voz apenas audible

- ¿Andrei?- le digo tratando de enfocar mi borrosa visión y ver su rostro con una facies de angustia… intento sonreírle para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco tratando de incorporarme con dificultad….- ¿que paso?

- Pilar… no te muevas, te diste un golpe muy fuerte- me dice algo preocupado mientras me ayuda a levantarme -¿como te sientes, Pilar?- me dice el un poco mas tranquilo

- Bien, Andrei, pero… ¿que paso?- le digo yo aun un poco confundida mientras me llevo la mano a la cabeza y al hacerlo veo y siento con sorpresa la frialdad de mi piel… la sensación de las escamas…y es cuando sorprendida veo mis manos y el resto de mi cuerpo aun transformado en mi tótem, haciendo caso omiso de lo que sentía… el aire pareció salir de mis pulmones abruptamente… cuando fijo mi mirada en él… pareciera que me habían robado la voz por unos segundos…

- Yo… es que.. y-yo no…soy…- tartamudeaba sin estar segura de qué responderle

- no te preocupes… no diré nada…

- como…lo…?- en ese momento escucho los sonidos de la lucha que el resto de los combo niños sostenían contra Met, recordé todo de forma instantánea, Andrei se me quedó observando y me dijo….

- ve con ellos, te necesitan…- me dice algo serio- ¡pero ten cuidado!- me dice mientras me dirijo hacia la batalla nuevamente... los chicos me ven que regreso y se animan ... pero paso corriendo de largo y comienzo a subir por un edificio desde donde me lanzo y me estiro para envolver a Met a la altura de los brazos, Paco tranformado en bala de cañon llega rodando por el suelo golpeándo a Met en las corvas mientras Serio haciendo uso de sus afiladas garras hiere a Met en una pantorrilla en tanto Azul le arroja sus afiladas plumas al pecho de Met quien pierde el equilibrio y cae estrepitosamente, en ese momento...

¡ COMBO NIÑOS, SUPER EXPLOSIÓN!

golpeamos todos para liberar la energía y encerrar al divino en una botella con agua que consiguió Azul como portal... en seguida, la transformación totémica termina...

- ¿Una botella con agua?-

- ay Serio, si te fiijas, el agua no es muy diferente a lo que es Met.- le responde Azul- el agua en la cantidad exacta puede dar vida, y en una cantidad excesiva, puede quitarla tambien...

- cierto, tienes razón, Azul - le responde Serio, mientras Paco se acerca a mi, Azul le da un leve codazo a Serio parA que voltee hasta donde estoy.

Paco intenta querer ver mi herida, pero pongo mi brazo de por medio...

- ¿estás bien, Pilar?- me dice un tanto preocupado...

*/*/*

-¿preocupado?, ¿Paco?...

- si Azul, la voz seria de Paco es Señal de que está preocupado...

- ok, ella tiene razón, Paco preocupado... Azul, ya no la interrumpas por favor...- replica Serio... mientras sonrio por la intriga que él demuestra...

*/*/*

- estoy bien, Paco, solo es el golpe...

- sólo déjame revisarte, no te haré daño...- me dice nuevamente, yo accedo bajando mi brazo y permitiendo que se acerque a mi, el examina mi cabeza y mira el golpe que me di...- no es muy grave...sobrevivirás...- me dice sonriendo... en eso Azul llega con una bolsa con hielo y me lo da para ponermela en el golpe...

- debemos regresar, ya es muy tarde- dice Serio

- si, el maestre debe estar muy preocupado - añade Paco...

- y tenemos tarea...

- ¡AAAAAAYYYYYY!- les digo quejándome

- ¿Pilar..estas bien? ¿que te pasa?- me dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo...

- si, estoy bien, es que... ¡Azul, no me hubieras recordado que tengo tarea de matebrúticas!...

- definitivamente estas bien...- dice Azul mientras nos ponemos en camino...

- si, se necesita mas que eso para poder herir a la grandiosa Pilar...

- ¡ no te burles asi de mi, Serio... el golpe no fué cualquier cosa!

- ¡Claroq ue no!, para terminar contigo no se necesita de un escombro... sino de todo el edificio...- dice Serio hechándose a correr y yo voy detrás de Él...

- ¡VAS A VER CUANDO TE ATRAPE!

- PRIMERO TIENES QUE ALCANZARME...

Mientras a lo lejos, Andrei nos mira como nos alejamos... hasta perdernos de vista...

- Nos veremos mañana, Combo Niños, nos veremos mañana, Pilar

CONTINUARÁ...


	26. Chapter 26

_El maestre Grinto y cabeza ya nos __esperaban algo impacientes cuando vieron que entramos a la sala de entrenamiento, pareciera que respiraron aliviados…_

_-__¿còmo les fué, Combo Niños?_

_- muy bien, maestre- le dice Paco entregándole al maestre la botella de agua- este divino no nos dió problema alguno…_

_- di la verdad, Paco- dice Serio quien llega al lugar donde conversaban… _

_- ¿la verdad?,¿Qué sucedió?...- dice el algo estresado y mirando que estan todos menos...- ¿donde está pilar?- pregunta algo tensionado el maestre al no verla entrar junto con los demás…_

_- aquí estoy- le respondo mientras vengo sosteniendo la bolsa con hielos sobre mi cabeza…- lo siento, es que se me ayo la bolsa con hielos...-_

_- ¿Estás bien, que te pasò en la cabeza?- me dice señalándome_

_- ah, ¿esto? Es que, recibí un pequeño golpe con una piedra, maestre…_

_-¿ una piedra?, ¿no fué un rayo de Emet, o si?_

_- fuè un escombro ocasionado por uno de los rayos de Met…- interrumpe Paco dicièndolo como si no tuviera importancia lo que sucedió_

_- en ese caso, hay que curarte esa herida, Pilar_

_- no es nada, maestre, es solo un chipote (Nota: léase también:hematoma, equimosis o moretón)…_

_- de todas formas, no está de más- dice indicándole una salita que tienen para casos de emergencia en donde guardan todo tipo de objetos, plantas y sustancias medicinales_

_- está bien maestre- le digo mientras me dirijo hacia allá para __hacer una curación pequeña…en tanto los demás se quedaban conversando._

_- Estábamos__muy preocupados por ustedes, Met era un divino muy peligroso y temíamos algo llegara a sucederles._

_- ¿Estábamos?- dice el maestre Bernie- habla por ti, Grinto, yo sabía que los chicos regresarían.._

_-¿__a si, maestre? Entonces porque casi te acabas el palo de la escoba por estarlo mordiendo?... _

_- ¿quien, yo?_

_- si maestre…._

_- es que, tenìa que estar haciendo algo para Matar el tiempo, ¿no?... le responde el maestre poniéndose algo ruborizado ( Aunque el maestre sea una cabeza de piedra, tambien se ruboriza)… en tanto yo me encuentro sola mirándome en el espejo el hematoma… se veía grande, mas que chipote, estaba morado alrededor de él y un punto obscuro al centro, en donde golpeó la roca… no me había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la sala de curaciones…_

_- ¡auch!.- me digo mientras me presiono un poco con una gasa con agua oxigenada… - duele…_

_- claro que te va a doler… el golpe fue muy fuerte…- dice Paco mientras se lava las manos y va hasta donde estoy tomando el bote de agua oxigenada y vertiendo un poco en la gasa.- a ver, déjame ayudarte…_

_- no es necesario, Paco, yo puedo sola…_

_-pero no alcanzas a ver, no hay demasiada luz, yo me aseguraré de que no quede alguna piedrita por ahí que te vaya a ocasionar una infección…_

_-¿como sabes?_

_- soy Paco, todo lo sé…_

_- ajá, si… y que mas…- le digo mientras el hace que me sienta y me comienza a curar la herida. -¡auch!, ten mas cuidado…- le digo algo molesta... es que... de verdad dolia ese golpe, nunca me habai dado un golpe tan fuerte..._

_- lo siento, pero ya sabes lo que dice el maestre Cabeza: si no duele, no sirve…- me dice mientras sonríe._

_- te __estás desquitando, ¿verdad?_

_- si, aquí me pagarás todas las que me has hecho- dice Paco bromeando, mientras yo algo trompudilla estoy con mi cara enojada y los brazos cruzados mientras Paco me sigue curando…quedamos un momento en silencio, bueno, casi,. Ya que solo se escuchaban mis quejidos, cuando me dice…_

_-__ tuve miedo, Pilar…_

_- ¿mmh?...- lñe preguntè sin decir nada... estaba con los dientes apretados y lo que dijo, me sacò de onda..._

_- tuve miedo cuando vi que esa roca te golpeó y caíste... todo lo que sentì en ese momento: mi miedo, mi desesperación y mi angustia hicieron que el toro dentro de mi se enfadara tanto y atacara a Met con todas mis fuerzas… quería ir por ti, pero cuando lo hice, ya no estabas… así que continué atacando a Met junto con los demás, pensando que habrías podido levantarte y quitarte de en medio de la pelea…- me dice mientas me sigue curando, por un momento, el dolor se habia ido mientras escuchaba lo que él me estaba diciendo en ese momento, algo que él jamás había hecho antes...- nunca había sentido esto en todo lo que tengo de vida… ni cuando mi padre murió cuando era un niño y lo vi caer desde la cornisa del edificio donde vivía. ( Nota, alusión al capitulo 14 del relato de "Una aventura en el tiempo" de lobo nocturno)- me dice mientras me comienza a vendar la cabeza…sus ojos parecen empañarse con lágrimas… nunca había visto a Paco así… él nunca había hecho algo así por mí… y sobre todo, nunca había visto un gesto como de dolor de su rostro, como en esa ocasión.. me miraba con unos ojos tristes, tiernos. Yo no sabía que hacer ni que decir… traté de sonreírle un poco en señal de agradecimiento por lo que estaba haciendo… _

_- gracias, Paco… fue todo lo que hice y me levant__é de donde estaba dejándolo ahí sentado… no sabìa como actuar ni que decir... estaba perdida en ese momento._

_- Espera…un __momento, por favor- me dice el cuando ve que me comienzo a alejarme_

_- lo siento,__yo… tengo algo que hacer….- le dije, me daba, no se, pena, vergüenza por no saber que hacer en ese momento..._

_- ¿__porque me rehúyes, Pilar?_

_- no lo hago_

_-__Si lo haces… desde ese día que no he podido hablar contigo aunque te lo he podido varias veces…_

_- Paco, __yo…_

_- __Necesito hacerlo, Pilar, necesito hablar contigo pero quiero hacerlo cuando estemos solos.._

_- __Ahora estamos solos…_

_- __Cierto… lo estamos…- dice un poco apenado, el guarda silencio y se acerca hacia mi...- __Necesito q te sientes por favor.- Me dice y yo le hago caso, auqnue no querìa, sabía de que íbamos a hablar_

_Pilar, en aquella ocasión que te confesé que me gustabas y lo que sucedió después…- me dice - yo...quisiera saber si…tú de alguna manera de correspondes…_

_Yo tenía mis ojos cerrados, no podía responderle esa pregunta a Paco, no ahora que mis sentimientos estaban mas inclinados hacia Andrei… no quería cometer un error, Paco mas que mi compañero de clases, era mi amigo y hermano de batalla, no quería lastimarlo, así que solo esperé a que un milagro sucediera… y afortunadamente sucedió…_

_-Paco, Pilar, el maestre quiere que vayan con el para contarle lo que pasó…- dice Serio mientras está entrando a la salita…_

_- eh, si Serio, vamos para allá- le digo levantándome y yendo hacia donde estaban los demás, Paco no tuvo mas remedio que seguirnos… Asi nos sentamos todos en el recinto mientras cada quien contaba su versión…Paco fué quien comenzó a relatar la parte donde me golpea la roca y caí__ de la cornisa del edificio…_

_-… __yo estaba preocupado por ella, pero preferí distraer a Met para que ella pudiera escapar. En verdad, me da gusto ver que solo fue un golpe y no algo mas grave… _

_- __Afortunadamente me salvaron antes de que Met me aplastara…- agregue a lo que ya había dicho Paco_

_- __si, ¿quien fué? No me dí cuenta…- pregunta Paco algo extrañado_

_- fui yo- responde rápidamente__ Azul- yo la salvé antes de que pasara algo…_

_*/*/*_

_- __¿Por qué, Azul?- le pregunto a ella…-¿ porque mentiste y dijiste que me habías salvado?_

_- porque no quería que Paco se diera cuenta de que fue Andrei quien te ayudó_

_-¿ y como es que te diste cuenta?- le reprocha Serio a Azul algo intrigado_

_- Serio, se te olvida que yo estaba a lado de Pilar cuando nos lanzaron el rayo?, caímos casi una al lado de la otra, solo que yo caí en una cornisa y Pilar cayó hasta el suelo, me asomé para ver a donde había caído cuando ví a Andrei que se la llevaba entre los brazos…_

_- ¿entonces tu viste cuando Andrei me salvó?- le cuestioné algo emocionada_

_- si, pero no quise intervenir, debía distraer a Met para que tú y él pudieran estar fuera de peligro, además yo sabía que estarías a salvo con él protegiéndote…- responde Azul_

_- ¿acaso, tu sabías algo de lo de Andrei?- le pregunta Serio a Azul_

_- no, pero sospechaba algo, y al parecer, Paco también, te la pasabas casi todo le tiempo a lado de ese chico… es mas, creo que Paco estaba celoso porque siempre que mencionábamos que estabas con Andrei, el ponía cara de pocos amigos y a veces hasta se ponía de mal humor…y es raro que Paco se enoje_

_- bueno, es que __Paco jamás me dijo o me reprochó algo sobre Andrei…_

_- quizá porque respetaba tu decisión, el después de todo sabe cuando rendirse, cuando actuar o cuando esperar…_

_- no creo que Paco se haya rendido…-le digo a Azul_

_- ni yo…- añade Serio_

_- yo no me rendí…- dice Paco llegando por detrás….- yo no me rendí, ni me rendiré jamás cuando sé que tengo las posibilidades de conseguir lo que quiero… o lo que necesito, Pilar…- dice él tomando la mano de ella- simplemente le di la oportunidad, yo sabía que las cosas con Andrei no estaban bien del todo, así que solo dejé al tiempo hacer su trabajo, lo demás vendría por sí mismo… _

_-¿ tu sabía que Andrei…?- le comencé a decir, pero un nudo en mi garganta no me dejo terminar la frase, además, Paco me interrumpió…_

_- no exactamente, pero algo me decía que no duraría para siempre tu relación con él… la verdad, jamás pensé en lo que podría ocurrir mas adelante, así como tampoco previne que esto te podría afectar también a ti…- dice él pasándome un vaso con agua- tienen razón, soy muy impulsivo y no pienso en las consecuencias en el futuro…-me dice mientras tomo del vaso…-pero no los voy a hacer adelantar la historia, eres tú, Pilar, quien está contándola, yo no me meteré en la forma en que la cuentas…_

_- ¿porqué, Paco?_

_- simplemente porque quiero saber tu punto de vista, quiero saber que viste en él, que jamás pudiste ver en mí, y sobre todo, quiero saber porque hiciste, lo que hiciste…_

_- está bien, entonces, déjenme les sigo contándo_

_*/*/*_

_-Gracias Azul… te debo una…__- le dije a Azul_

_- No Pili, no me debes nada…pienso igual que Paco, si te hu__biera pasado algo, no me lo habría perdonado…_

_- ni yo- secunda Serio- me siento tan estúpido por no haber reaccionado tan rápido como lo hicieron… perdóname Pilar, no hice nada por salvarte…_

_- no se trata de encontrar culpables o inocentes, serio, lo que cuenta es que ella esta bien y está con nosotros, eso es lo que interesa, que está sana y salva_

_- y que seguimos juntos…_

_- bueno, es la primera vez que sentimos que algo nos puede pasar, con esto sabemos que no estamos exentos de un accidente…_

_- los combo niños son personas normales, solo que con ciertas habilidades mas que el resto de los humanos, pero en si todos los seres humanos estamos capacitados para desarrollarlos, solo es cuestión de saber cómo y en que momento hacerlo, el tótem forma parte de nuestro espíritu desde el momento en que somos concebidos y somos alguien dentro de la pancita de mamá, es solo que no todos pueden desarrollarlo o hacerlo surgir hasta que alguien nos ayuda a sacarlo o surge por si solo en el momento mas necesario en nuestras vidas…- dice el maestre Bernie_

_- bien niños, por ahora es todo, vayan a descansar y Pilar, cuídate ese golpe, por favor…_

_Y eso hicimos… nos fuimos a nuestras casas a descansar durante la noche estaba, dormida profundamente.._

_*/*/*_

_- ya me imagino, hasta roncabas – dice Paco_

_-Paco, yo no ronco…_

_- eso crees, en clase cuando te duermes, roncas …_

_- eso no es cierto, no soy como tú, tu si te duermes hasta cuando meditas…_

_- bueno ya, Pilar… sigue contando la historia…- interrumpe Azul_

_- dile a Paco, hace que pierda la emoción de momento_

_- tu siempre pierdes esa emocion…_

_- bueno, ya!.. dejenme seguir…_

_- lo sient0, Pilar, pero creo que lo dejaremos para despues porque esta historia..._

_CONTINUARA..._


	27. Chapter 27

Paco, te recuerdo que me dijiste que querías saber mi punto de vista… de todo esto…

- está bien, está bien, prometo ya no interrumpirte (mucho)

- de acuerdo… bueno, les decía, esa noche estaba profundamente dormida…¡Y NO SE te ocurra volver a repetir que ronco mucho!- le digo antes de que Paco volviera a abrir su bocota, que por cierto ya estaba a punto de hacerlo, el solo cerró la boca e hizo un ademán como indicando que estaría con la boca cerrada, pero con una sonrisa de por medio… en fin, le sigo a la historia…

*/*/*

"FBI, FREEZE"…ehm sorry, es algo que siempre quise decir, bueno, congelé este momento porque no será Pilar quien la continúe, sino yo, Tomás, quien lo hará por ella…ya que estos momentos no los podría describir nadie mejor que yo…Así, que, empecemos:

*/*/*/

Era una noche tranquila, Pilar dormía esa noche en su cama, más no estaba sola, por insistencia de Azul que se quedó a dormir con Pilar aunque ella le había dicho que no, y que se sentía bien, "solo quiero asegurarme que pasarás una buena noche", insistió Azul, así que solo avisó en casa que se quedaría a dormir con Pilar y que al día siguiente se iría con ella a la escuela. Así pues, después de tanto insistir, Pilar aceptó y las dos duermen ahora en el mismo cuarto, el cuarto de Pilar es muy lindo y grande, pero carecía de cortinas, ella dice que le gusta contemplar las estrellas y la luna desde su cama; enfrente había una salida con una puerta de acrílico transparente que da hacia a un balcón muy extenso en donde tiene todo tipo de plantas y una mesita de jardín, se podía ver la luz de la luna iluminar todo el lugar.

Las dos dormían plácidamente, pareciera que nada interrumpiría su sueño, Azul dormía en un sofá cama a lado de Pilar mientras ella que aun tenía su cabeza vendada, dormía un tanto inquieta… ¿Qué será lo que la inquietaba?, bueno, para eso estoy aquí, les contaré que es lo que ella está soñando…

(Escuchar "Angel" de Sarah Maclachlan, mas info, en la ultima parte de mi perfil,Gracias)

Imágenes borrosas, como si hubiera mucha bruma de repente parece que vemos justo el momento en que Met envía su rayo, pero sucede algo distinto, el rayo en lugar de impactar el edificio como sucedió originalmente, Azul desvía el rayo con sus alas, el rayo rebota en una ventana, que después se dirige hacia Paco quien lo desvía a su vez gracias a una tapadera de un bote de basura. Pilar alcanza a ver a Andrei que se encontraba viendo la pelea, y aunque estaba en un lugar aparentemente seguro, sin embargo, Pilar ve la trayectoria del rayo de la muerte que Met envió, y justamente se dirigía el rayo hacia Andrei… Andrei se da cuenta que la descarga va directamente hacia el y trata de moverse, pero no puede, su pie se atora en algo y cae… la descarga llega impactando el lugar donde se encontraba él, y aunque Andrei estaba en el piso, el impacto del rayo lo arrojó lejos del lugar donde él estaba… Iguana llega y al ver a Andrei tirado en el suelo, lo mueve y trata de quitarlo de ahí, pero el esta inconsciente, ella pega su oído a su pecho para verificar que está bien, cuando levanta la vista, ve a Met delante de ellos dos y después… oscuridad…

"En ese momento Pilar se despierta sobresaltada sentándose de la cama, se encuentra sudorosa y agitada, voltea hacia un lado y ve a Azul dormida, ella traga saliva con dificultad mientras se vuelve a acostar en la cama… voltea hacia le ventana en donde enfoca su mirada en el titilar azuloso de una estrella… mientras ella trata de convencerse de que fue solo un sueño para poder tranquilizarse…" fue solo un sueño, Pilar, tranquilízate, eso no fue lo que sucedió, Andrei está bien, tú estas bien… todos están bien… ahí está Azul a tu lado durmiendo tranquilamente… que envidia, debo admitirlo, al ver lo plácida que duerme… mientras yo tengo que lidiármelas con esta pesadilla… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo que soñé realmente hubiera sucedido?... ¡vamos Pilar! Intenta dormir otra vez… cierra tus ojos"- pero la verdad, no podía dormir… ahora…

*/*/*

La noche está muy tranquila- pienso- la luz de la luna se filtra por las ventanas, sigo sin poder dormir, gracias a ese mal sueño que acabo de tener, ahora solo pienso no tanto en el pequeño accidente con el divino, sino en la forma en que Andrei se dió cuenta de que yo era Iguana… me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia la puerta de la habitación que da al balcón, miro las plantas lacónicamente iluminadas por la luz de la luna, mientras me llevo la mano a mi cabeza que sigue vendada, en ese momento, Azul se mueve de su lugar y despierta viéndome parada frente a la puerta de mi habitación, yo hago como que no la veo y sigo mirando hacia fuera…

- ¿Pilar?- me pregunta medio adormilada mientras se talla los ojos para enfocar su vista - ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?, deberías de estar durmiendo…

- no puedo dormir, un mal sueño me despertó y aunque trato de dormir, no puedo…

- ¿mal sueño?- dice ella levantándose y yendo hacia donde estoy, le conté el sueño mientras seguía mirando hacia fuera…

- ¡cielos!, ¡si que fue un mal sueño!…

- si lo sé, pero lo sentí tan real… que ya no pude seguir acostada, me la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama convenciéndome de que solo fue un mal sueño…

- ¡Ay, Pilar!, afortunadamente las cosas no sucedieron Así, fue Andrei quien te rescató y te puso a salvo antes de que otra cosa sucediera…

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras yo colocaba una mano en el acrílico transparente de mi puerta, en ese instante me preguntaba si le decía a Azul o no acerca de lo que sucedió después de que él me rescató… estaba indecisa, tenía miedo, pero si no confiaba en Azul quien era en mi mejor amiga, entonces ¿en quien podría confiar?, ella sabría que hacer…

- Azul…- interrumpí ese silencio, pero no dejaba de mirar hacia fuera con mi cabeza apoyada en la puerta- hay… hay algo que te tengo que contarte…- le dije un poco preocupada…

- ¿que tienes que contarme? - me respondió extrañada

- si, es… precisamente lo que sucedió cuando Andrei me rescató…- le dije sin voltear a mirarla. Azul se sentó en mi cama algo extrañada por el tono de mi voz…

- ven acá, Pilar, siéntate a mi lado- me dijo dando unas palmaditas a la orilla de la cama para que me sentara, y tratando de forzar una sonrisilla me dirijo hacia donde está y me siento en la orilla de la cama…- dime, te escucho…

- sucede que… lo que pasa es que…- me quedo callada de repente…tengo miedo de decírselo… pero tengo que hacerlo- lo que pasa es que, mientras estaba inconsciente por el golpe, Andrei trataba de que reaccionara, y me llamaba por mi nombre …

- ¿Iguana?-

- no, mi nombre real…

-¿Pilar?- dice ella sorprendida… yo asiento con la cabeza, Azul se queda con la boca abierta- Pe… pero cómo … ¿cómo lo supo?- yo negué con la cabeza a la vez que levanté mis hombros por un instante - no lo sé…

- Pilar, tu no le dijiste,¿verdad?

- no Azul, yo nunca le dije algo a Andrei acerca de los combo niños- le respondí desviando mi mirada… en eso ella enfoca la suya en mi cuello, en donde mira la cristalina que comienza a brillar por la tenue luz de la luna…

- ¿desde cuando tienes ese dije?- me pregunta… yo volteo a ver a la cristalina que brillaba, la saco de mis ropas y se la enseño.

- me la regaló Andrei después de que el regresó…

- mmm…. ¿desde entonces traes esa piedra contigo?

- si…

- ahora entiendo… Pilar, tal vez por eso te reconoció Andrei, si durante la batalla contra Emet traías la piedra, entonces el pudo haberla visto y por eso te reconoció…

-¿ tú crees que haya sido por eso?...

- no hay otro motivo, ¿o si?

- no, no la hay…

- entonces no te preocupes, tendrás que hablar con él y pedirle que no diga quienes somos.

- cuando me di cuenta de que le respondí al decir mi nombre, aun siendo iguana, el me dijo que no diría a nadie…y yo le creo, pero tienes razón, mañana le pediré que guarde el secreto.

- si, será lo mejor.

- ¿crees que deba decírselo al maestre Grinto?

- yo diría que sí, pero primero habla con Andrei, después se lo dices al Mestre Grinto, el hará lo que sea prudente hacer.- bostezo-

- tengo miedo, Azul…

- pero, ¿Por qué?- responde mientras se talla los ojos…

- nunca nadie ha sabido jamás quienes son los combo niños…¿qué pasará cuando los chicos se enteren?, ¿Cómo se comportarán con Andrei?

- tu no te preocupes por ahora- dice Azul mientras bosteza y se acuesta nuevamente en el sofá- por lo que te debes preocupar ahora, es en dormir- dice entre bostezos…- mañana será otro día…

- si, será otro día- le digo mientras me acuesto nuevamente en la cama y miro por la ventana… mientras recuerdo el rostro de Andrei llamándome por mi nombre…y después enfoco mi mirada en la misma estrella que titilaba en el firmamento muda en medio de la oscuridad de la noche…mientras pienso ¿Cómo será ese nuevo día?,

*/*/*/

( escuchar "Entre tus alas" de Camila, link en mi Perfil de Enigma_X, Gracias)

Mientras en otro lugar, - si soy yo, otra vez, tomás- alguien mas tenía su vista fija en esa misma estrella solitaria en el cielo, pero muy solicitada en la tierra… precisamente Andrei recordaba los mismos momentos que Pilar recordaba… pero de una forma muy distinta… recordaba el brillo de sus ojos, lo que el sintió en el momento en que la tuvo entre sus brazos… el calor que manaba de su fría piel, una sensación extraña tomando en cuenta de que eran emociones muy distintas… hasta ese momento nunca la había tomado entre sus brazos y lo mas raro, es que le gustó… esa sensación tan extraña, tan rara que le dió la impresión de detener el tiempo para poder experimentar una emoción que jamás había sentido.

Él, que fue obsequiado dos veces con el don de la vida gracias a su hermana Andreia, nunca pensó que en algún momento de su vida sentiría que llegaría a cambiar… Andrei siempre había sido un chico solitario a quién le agradaba la soledad, aunque era muy amigable y alegre, lleno de vida; él nunca llegó a pensar que habría alguna razón por la cual su libertad se vería quebrantada, pero como todos los hombres que piensan que es mejor solo que estar acompañado, se había equivocado.

Existía una razón para dejar de ser un chico a quien le agrada la soledad a pesar de tener amistades y gente que le conoce, ahora estaba considerando dejar de ser el chico solitario que siempre había sido, pues habia encontrado una razón más para seguir adelante, y esa razón era una chica morena de ojos verdes. El no se explica como es que ella se le ha metido en su mente, siente que existe algo entre ellos, una magia que solo surge en su presencia y que deseaba que ese instante eterno que aun no sabe como explicar, durara siempre a su lado… ahora comprendía que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente y que haría todo por estar a su lado.

Pero existía algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y que empañaba esa felicidad que el deseaba sentir a plenitud… lo único que lo detiene por hacer cumplir su promesa de no perderla… esa enfermedad, esa maldita enfermedad que lo mantiene atado a lo que dicte su voluntad, es la dueña de su vida, mas nunca dejara de luchar contra ella…

El tiempo es su peor enemigo, cada segundo que pasa es un segundo menos de vida, y como él le prometió a su hermana, ha vivido plenamente cada segundo y cada instante que ella le obsequió, y ahora, piensa vivirlo con mas intensidad, gracias a que ahora tiene un motivo de vivir… y ese motivo era ella: Pilar.

Y mirando a esa estrella que brillaba en el cielo, hizo una firme promesa, luchar hasta donde pueda porque su vida llegara a ser lo mas normal que fuera a lado de Pilar, sin embargo, él no imaginaba lo que el futuro le deparaba, algo que haría que sus planes fueran frustrados en casi su totalidad… una dura prueba se avecina para él y para Pilar…y apenas estaba por comenzar…

CONTINUARÁ…

PD.- esta nota la escribo como Enigma_X. Pido una disculpa por la tardanza en publicar, pero como todos, tengo deberes que cumplir y espero lo entiendan, Agradezco su comprensión y espero que me sigan leyendo. como recompensa, prometo terminar pronto el relato, mas rápido de lo que creen :). Un agradecimiento a quienes me han dejado un review y les agradecería a quienes se den el valioso tiempo de poder dejarme uno. Gracias por seguir mi relato. Los leeré pronto.

Enigma_X


	28. Chapter 28

Debo hacer la corrección del disclaimer pertinente, es raro, pero hemos vivido engañados creyendo que los creadores de combo niños son 3 personas, en lugar de solo una… bueno es el momento de hacer la corrección…

DISCLAIMER… Los combo niños no me pertenecen, ni a Carlo de Boutiny, ni a Caroline Pierce ni a Fabienne Gambrell, ellos solo dieron detalles, el verdadero creador de los Combo Niños es Fernando Lira quien me ha permitido usar sus creaciones para utilizarlos en mis fics sin afán de lucro…. Dicho esto … y después de una verdadera gran disculpa… seguimos…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- Y bueno, ¿Qué pasó al día siguiente?, creo que eso lo recuerdan mejor ustedes que yo- les digo mientras me recargo en el respaldo de la silla donde estoy sentada… estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no sabía en que hora vivía, ni sentí el día, solo pensaba y pensaba si debía ir a ver al maestre Grinto y contar lo que había sucedido o no… así pues, de lo único que me di cuenta, es de cuando tocó el timbre para ir al recreo, y recuerdo que me decidí y me levanté….

- claro que si lo recordamos como si hubiera sido ayer… te levantaste y saliste corriendo como bólido, después de que te preguntamos como mil veces si querías ir a almorzar algo… como no nos hacías caso, decidimos ir a almorzar y segundos después de que salimos, casi me tiras cuando saliste corriendo- me dice Serio, Azul comienza a sonreír tratando de aguantar la risa…

- todavía recuerdo la cara que pusiste cuando por Pilar te sorprendió al pasar rápido y casi te tira, parecía que se te iban a salir los ojos…

- ¿a poco te fijaste en eso?

- ¡ay, Serio!, pones cada cara tan graciosa que siempre me haces reír, que no te lo diga o no te des cuenta, es intencional…

- eso quiere decir… ¿Qué siempre te fijas en lo que hago?

- no siempre, recuerda que me gusta el estudio…

- a veces me gustaría poder ser un libro…

- ¿para que me ponga a estudiar?…

- ¿eh?...ah si… para eso - "para que me tomes en tus manos y me lleves contigo a todos lados" –

- ¿y a donde fuiste tan rápido, Pilar?- me pregunta Paco

- con el Maestre Grinto… tenia que decirle lo que había sucedido, después de todo, tarde o temprano lo iba a saber y mejor fuera que lo supiera por mi, y no por alguien más…

- ¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotros?- pregunta Paco…

- ¿me crees una tonta o que?, después del sermón que me diste cuando Andrei fue al recinto… ¿crees que te iba a decir que Andrei sabía que yo soy un Combo Niño?...- Paco guarda silencio…- ves tu mismo te has respondido… no me lo hubieras perdonado, me habrías recriminado antes de averiguar lo que sucedió.

- yo… creo que tienes razón, siempre me he portado un poco pesado contigo…

- menos mal que lo reconoces… eso no suele ser algo normal en ti

- tu sabes los motivos por los que soy así…

- bueno, después hablamos de eso… tengo que terminar mi relato, de por si ando muy atrasada y los lectores están esperando esta continuación desde hace muuuucho tiempo. Pues bien, les decía – antes de que me interrumpieran ¬¬ - llegue para ver al maestre Grinto que estaba ocupado en la biblioteca, quien me saludó al verme llegar…

- Hola Pilar, ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?, ¿ya te sientes mejor?, me dejaste preocupado por el golpe que recibiste, me alegra ver que estas muy bien… - me dice el maestre muy tranquilamente, algo muy común en el… yo guardo silencio por un momento, creo que el maestre pensó que algo me sucedía por mi actitud

- ¿ te sucede algo?, no sueles ser muy callada, Pilar…

- Ma…estre, yo… tengo que contarle algo…- le digo de forma entrecortada, estaba nerviosa y no sabía como actuar…

- por supuesto, Pilar, dime , te escucho…- me dice algo contrariado

- es… algo que sucedió el día de la pelea, después de que recibí el golpe con el escombro… yo, me desmayé…

- ¡cielos!, ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe?

- si, maestre, pero, lo que trato de decirle es que, no fue Azul quien me salvo, como originalmente ella le dijo…

-¿ah no?, ¿entonces quien fue?

- no se cómo, pero fue Andrei quien me salvo…

- ¿Andrei?... ¿el se encontraba presente en la batalla?, ¿los acompañó?

- no, la verdad no sé que estaba haciendo el ahí, pero él fué quién me levantó al caer mientras Azul y los demás chicos distraían a Met para que el me pudiera salvar…

- entiendo, ese chico se arriesgó demasiado solo para ayudarte…

- pero aun no termino, Maestre…

- continúa…

- resulta que él, para hacerme reaccionar, me llamó por mi nombre: Pilar…

-¿Qué?... ¿acaso tu le dijiste algo acerca de quien eres en realidad?, ¿de quienes son?

- no maestre, yo nunca he faltado a la promesa de guardar el secreto… le conté a Azul acerca de esto y ella y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que el se dió cuenta solo… por éste dije que él me regaló… - le digo mientras se lo enseño, el maestre se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

- entiendo, de seguro lo reconoció si lo llevabas puesto el día de la batalla…

- así es maestre…

- esto será un verdadero problema, de seguro este muchacho va a querer cuestionarte acerca de quien eres y de quienes son el resto de los chicos… - dice mientras guarda un pequeño silencio…- tendremos que hablar con él, y ver que tanto sabe acerca de cada uno de ustedes…

- ¿Qué debo hacer, maestre?

-tal vez él ya debe saber a estas alturas quienes son los combo niños, o al menos sospechar, solo hay tres cosas que se puede hacer: confiar en él, hacerlo un combo niño o, tomar una determinación un tanto riesgosa… pero eso lo sabré cuando hable con él….

- ¿determinación riesgosa? ¿A que se refiere con eso, maestre?

- es algo que te enterarás a su debido tiempo, primero debo saber que piensa este chico con lo que esta sucediendo, si lo llegas a ver, dile que necesitamos hablar… mientras, no digas a los muchachos lo que está pasando, supongo que la única que lo sabe es Azul

- así es, Maestre…

- déjame esto a mi, Pilar, sé que tomaré la decisión correcta en cuanto hable con él.

- Gracias, Maestre

- ahora ve al recreo, hoy no habrá entrenamiento, avísale a los demás. Pero por la tarde, cuando veas a Andrei, tráelo

- así haré, maestre…- le digo mientras salgo del recinto algo sonriente, se me quitó un peso de encima cuando el maestre me dijo que todo estaría bien… así pues, me dirigí con los chicos que estaban en la cafetería, como iba tan tranquila y sonriente, imagino que te diste cuenta, Azul, que todo estaba bien…

- claro, cambiaste bastante, en cuanto llegaste pediste tu helado de siempre…

- y te los comiste tan rápido como siempre- dice Paco…

- y jugamos nova nock como siempre… dice Serio…

- y volviste a ser la misma de siempre… y me atrevo a decir, que eso nos quitó un peso de encima, ¿ o no, Paco?- dice Azul

- ehm, debo admitirlo, Azul, por un momento había pensado que ese golpe en la cabeza había cambiado a Pilar por un ser extraño que no conocíamos…

- yo casi estaba a punto de pensar que en realidad era un extraterrestre que usurpaba el cuerpo de Pilar…- dice Serio

- no te creo… - le digo con una sonrisa

- tienes razón, para pensar en eso, solo tú Pilar…- me dice sonriendo…

- bueno, déjenme sigo… el resto del día de escuela paso como siempre… y pues los chicos estaban contentos porque no habría entrenamiento ese día, así que el timbre sonó y todos salimos rápido del salón, camino hacia la salida, me pidieron que fuera a jugar nova nock, pero yo no quise ir…¿Por qué?, muy simple, tenía que ir a la nevería del parque…

- a ver a Andrei…- interrumpen

-¡cállate Paco! Deja que siga contando….

- ok, ok, ya no diré nada…

-. Pues si, iba a ver a Andrei, debíamos hablar con el maestre Grinto, pero primero tenía que hablar con el… asi pues llegué a la nevería y ahí estaba el esperándome en una banca del parque… se levantó y se dirigió hacia mi… yo en cierta forma estaba un poco nerviosa… y creo que el lo notó al saludarme

- Hola Pilar, me da mucho gusto ver que te encuentras bien- me dice entusiasmado…

- Hola Andrei, le digo sin gran entusiasmo

- ¿te sucede algo?

- ehm … no, solo que, creo que… me gustaría ir a dar un paseo por el bosque, ¿podemos ir?, en la tarde debemos ir a entrenar con el maestre…

- seguro, será un gran honor acompañarte, después de todo, tiene mucho que no voy al bosque…- me dice Andrei quien me ayudó a levantarme de la mesa…

*/*/*/

- Huy si, como no "me ayudó a levantarme de la mesa"… como si eso fuera la gran cosa…- dice paco arremedando lo que acababa de decir

- pues al menos es algo que tú nunca haces- le digo un poco molesta

- nunca he pensado que sea pertinente hacer eso, hay momentos para todo…

- Mira Paco, mejor no te digo nada porque no quiero enojarme, tengo que terminar un relato y no quiero agarrarme contigo

- está bien, solo porque tienes que terminar esto…

- Bueno, después de esta interrupción, continúo… íbamos caminando por las calles de Nova Nizza con Andrei… solo que ambos no hablábamos… hasta que…

- Pilar, yo sé que te pasa algo, no has hablado nada desde que salimos de la nevería… tu no eres así, en el tiempo que te he conocido, siempre me ha gustado que encuentras tema de conversación para todo…

- Andrei, yo… bueno tienes razón. Te pedí que fuéramos al bosque porque no quería hablar en la nevería

-¿es referente a lo sucedido ayer?

- si – le dije mirando al suelo mientras caminábamos…

- ¿tuviste problemas con tus amigos por mi culpa?

- no, pero tuve que contarle a Azul y al Maestre acerca de lo que pasó… de que sabes que yo soy un Combo Niño – le dije esto último mirándolo a los ojos… ya estábamos entrando al bosque y me dirigí a un lugar que me encanta…

- el manantial del nacimiento del río de Nova Nizza- dice Paco interrumpiéndome

- si,¿ como lo sabes, Paco? – le dije algo curiosa

- sé muchas cosas, Pilar…

- bueno, le sigo: asi es, el manantial es un lugar que me fascina por ser un lugar tan hermoso, lleno de flores, trinos de pájaros y porque solo se escucha el murmullo del agua… llegamos hasta ahí y me senté junto con Andrei entre el pasto que crecía cerca de la orilla del río…

- y ¿Qué pasó? – me pregunta ansioso

- nada aún… pero, Andrei, necesito saber como es que te diste cuenta de quien soy… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que Iguana y yo, somos la misma persona?…

- intuición…

- ¿?

- verás,…- me dice mientras se acuesta en el pasto y mira al cielo- desde que te conocí, me impresionaste mucho, Pilar. Pero el color de tus ojos es lo que mas me impactó de ti, tu color de ojos verde jade se me quedó grabado y al ver a la Iguana por primera vez, sus ojos me recordaron inmediatamente a ti. Aunque en un inicio no podía creerlo, ese dije que te regalé, me confirmó lo que ya sospechaba- me dice acostándose de costado frente a mi- que tú, Pilar, mi amiga Pilar, en realidad era la Iguana de Combo Niños …

- entonces, ¿fué por esto que lo descubriste?- le digo mientras le muestro el dije que me regalo, Andrei asintió con la cabeza

- lamento si te he dado problemas…

- no es eso, el problema será decirle a los demás

- si de algo sirve que sea yo quien se lo diga

- no, pero si me gustaría que me acompañaras a hablar con el maestre Grinto.

- por supuesto, ¿quieres ir ahorita?

- estamos cerca, ¿porque no ir de una vez?

- está bien – me dice mientras se levanta y me da la mano para ayudarme… en fin para no hacer el cuento tan largo, nos dirigimos con el maestre, cuando llegamos, el estaba en la entrada esperándonos.

- hola niños, que bueno que han llegado- nos dice con la típica tranquilidad que lo caracteriza

- ¿como supo que vendríamos? – le pregunto

- no se preocupen, que bueno q ya están aquí, sé a lo que vienen y creo que lo que platicaremos, va a ser muy interesante para ustedes, sobre todo, para Andrei

- ¿ya sabe a lo que venimos?- me pregunta Andrei

- en la mañana ya le había comentado lo que pasó…

- Andrei- interrumpe el Maestre- Pilar me ha contado que tú la salvaste de lo sucedido con Met, tengo que agradecerte por eso

- no tiene porque, Maestre, no podía ver como ese ser le iba a hacer daño a ella…

- pero quisiera saber como supiste quien era Pilar…

- Bueno, maestre, ella no tuvo la culpa, lo supe por el dije que le regalé...

- si, supusimos eso

- por favor, si eso le ocasiona un problema a Pilar, entonces quiero asumir la sanción que le tocaría a ella.

- bueno, Andrei, es que la "sanción" no sería para ella, sino para ti por haberla descubierto – le dice el maestre… yo solo escucho en silencio la conversación, pero debo decir que no me gustó lo que dijo el maestre…

- acepto entonces esa sanción – dice Andrei

- ¿estarías dispuesto a alejarte de Pilar y nunca mas volverla a ver?- en ese momento, yo estaba mirando a otro lado, cuando el maestre dijo eso. Volteé sorprendida al escucharlo

- ¿en verdad el maestre Grinto dijo eso?- interrumpe Serio - ¿y que pensaste, Pilar?

- bueno, yo no quería interrumpir pero cuando iba a hablar, el maestre Grinto levantó una mano para que no hablara, Andrei guardó silencio, me miró con ojos tristes y habló...

- Señor, con todo respeto, Pilar es muy importante para mi, Maestre, debo admitir que ella ha cambiado mi vida desde que la conozco, alejarme de ella sería como si una parte de mi muriera,- voltea verme - y de hecho, el solo pensarlo hace que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos, - voltea ver de nuevo al Mestre Grinto- pero si es necesario que me aleje para que ella esté segura, entonces no... tengo mas remedio que... aceptar- dice Andrei quebrándosele la voz al decir lo ultimo, yo me sentí mal, opté por salir de ahí, primero lento, pero en cuanto me alejé de sus vistas salí corriendo hacia no sé donde, pensé que no era justo, lo único bueno que me estaba pasando en lo que llevo de vida y ahora tenía que despedirme de él...no sabía que hacer, así que me fuí al recinto de entrenamiento y me puse a golpear lo que encontraba hasta que estallé en llanto cayendo de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que me preguntaba ¿Por qué?

- ¿y luego que sucedió?

- el maestre Grinto y Andrei hablaron a solas sin que yo supiera que fué lo que conversaron.

- ¡que lastima!, ¿no le preguntaste a Andrei después?

- no, el maestre no me permitió acercarme a él después, me dijo que debía dejarlo solo porque él tenía que pensar muy bien y tomar una decisión muy importante, y que hasta entonces podría volverlo a ver.- le dije a los chicos, nos quedamos en silencio todos, supongo que todos pensamos en lo que sucedería después, pero en fin. No debo adelantarme a lo que pasó…

*alto* tengo que interrumpir nuevamente, soy Tomás de nuevo, esa conversación entre Andrei y Grinto yo si la sé:

Andrei vio como pilar se alejaba corriendo, quiso ir con ella pero el maestre Grinto lo detuvo al tomarlo de un brazo

- hay otra opción mas, pero es muy complicada...

- ¿en verdad?

- siéntate, Andrei, lo que te diré es muy importante

- por supuesto, señor

- es seguro que entre tu y Pilar hay un vinculo muy fuerte, tan fuerte que incluso el mismo recinto parece sugerir que entre ustedes hay más que solo una amistad entre amigos, sino que hay una convivencia entre dos combo niños.

- pero yo no soy un combo niño

- aun no, pero ¿estarías dispuesto a someterte a un entrenamiento arduo para llegar a ser uno?.

- ¿que? Maestre… ¿me está ofreciendo el poder ser un combo niño?

- así es Andrei… en la Capoeira hay reglas que has sabido respetar muy bien, incluso, como ya te había dicho, el recinto parece apoyar el hecho de que seas un combo niño, no cualquiera puede entrar a este sitio, solo alguien con el espíritu de un combo niño puede entrar en este lugar que es sagrado para los espíritus de la Capoeira. Si no fueras digno de entrar aquí, simplemente solo estarías en la biblioteca…

- Maestre, sería un gran honor y todo un privilegio ser un combo niño…- le dice Andrei, el maestre parecía que daba por hecho que el aceptaría, sin embargo…- pero por ahora no puedo aceptar su ofrecimiento…

- ¿Por qué?

- sucede que estoy pasando por una etapa de mi vida, en la cual … yo… - queda en silencio por unos momentos, buscando como continuar, hasta que respira resignado – no puedo mentirle, Señor…- le dice algo melancólico… - lo que pasa es que desde que tengo memoria, padezco de una rara enfermedad, misma que nunca me ha dejado establecerme en un sitio definitivo, mis padres en su ansiedad por descubrir una cura, han viajado de país en país probando y buscando todo aquello que de alguna manera, tiene mito de poder sanar y hasta ahora no se ha podido nada se ha podido hacer… hemos intentado muchos tratamientos, incluso experimentales y no se ha tenido un buen resultado. Sin embargo, yo ya me cansé de andar buscando una solución a mi problema. El conocer a Pilar, hizo que me decidiera que ya no quiero seguir como nómada de un lugar a otro, quiero establecerme, comenzar a vivir una vida cotidiana normal, no importando las consecuencias que esto pueda llegar a tener…

- entiendo Andrei, pero, ¿esa enfermedad te permita ejercitarte sin problemas? ,¿No pones en riesgo tu vida si llevaras un entrenamiento arduo?

- mientras me mantenga sano, puedo vivir una vida normal como cualquier persona

- no temes poner en riesgo tu vida…

- eso sucede todos los días, maestre, estoy viviendo tiempo prestado

- eso nos sucede a todos, Andrei…

- lo sé maestre, entonces podría decirse, que tengo una vida robada …- el maestre sonríe…

- supongo que Pilar no lo sabe…-

- no, maestre, no se lo he dicho

- ¿piensas decírselo?

- no, no quiero que me tenga lástima o compasión, quiero que piense que soy alguien normal

- y que piensas que sucederá si un día tu… nos dejas…

- cuando eso pase, quiero que ella piense que me marché, que me fui sin despedirme… no quiero que ella sepa por lo que estoy pasando… nunca…

-¿que eres capaz de hacer por ella?

- Maestre, no tengo nada que perder… por ella soy capaz de dar mi vida las veces que fuera necesario…por ella y por quien lo necesite

- bueno, por mi parte no tengo ninguna objeción en que sigas el entrenamiento de un combo niño, pero eres tu quien debe tomar la decisión…

- creo que ya tomé la decisión…

- ¿Estás seguro?… no me respondas ahora, piénsalo y en cuanto tomes la decisión, vienes a decírmela

- Está bien, Maestre, pero dudo mucho que toma la otra opción… no quiero alejarme de Pilar…

- Entiendo, aún así, medítalo y mañana me respondes

- ¿puedo hablarlo con Pilar?

- te sugeriría que no, eso puede alterar tu decisión y no pensar como deberías… déjala aquí, yo hablaré con ella…

- Esta bien, maestre… por favor, despídame de ella… no te preocupes… ella estará bien…

Despues de eto ultimo, Andrei se fue, el Maestre fue a buscar a Pilar y la encontró entrenando: golpenado y saltando por todo el recinto…

- Pilar, ven un momento…

- si maestre- dijo antes de dar un ultimo patadón a uno de los blancos que tienen en el recinto para entrenarse…jadeante llegó hasta él….- dígame…

- Pilar… Andrei tuvo que irse…me pidió que te despidiera de él….

- Maestre… que va a sucerder con él…

- le di dos opciones, Pïlar, depende de él tomar la que mas le convenga…

- ¿Qué opciones?

- lo sabrás a su tiempo… por ahora necesito que no lo veas hasta que el tome su decisión…pero dime algo…¿tan importante es ese muchacho para ti, Pilar?

- Maestre, Andrei es un gran amigo mío… siento que no hay nadie como él, me hace sentir bien, de alguna forma me ha hecho ver que hay un mundo fuera de mi propio universo.., me ha hecho ver que a alguien que le importa mas que solo su propia vida…

- ¿que sabes de él?

- nada, solo lo poco que hemos convivido… es que… me gusta ir descubriendo poco a poco quien es él, como es su vida, su familia…

-¿que sientes por él?

- Maestre Grinto… hay algo que me impulsa a darle toda mi confianza… es una sensación tan extraña que me hace sentir que tengo que verlo, como si fuera una necesidad… mientras no lo veo, me siento inquieta… cuando estoy con él, siento que me tranquilizo, que me siento feliz a su lado…

- Dime, Pilar… que pasaría si el por alguna razón, se alejara de ti…

- Maestre… mi vida no volvería a ser igual…

- ¿ te gustaría que el fuera un Combo Niño?

- ¿existe esa posibilidad?

- hay razones para creer que si…

- ¡eso sería fantástico!

- bueno, quédate tranquila… solo queda esperar su decisión, pero no quiero que lo veas hasta que el esté listo para darme una respuesta…

- se lo prometo maestre….

Eso es todo lo que puedo contarles… ahora, los dejo con Pilar….

Nop, lo siento, pero esta historia…CONTINUARÁ…

*/*/*


End file.
